Je serais toujours là
by Yaeris
Summary: [...]Tout s'enchaîna très vite, Crowley sortit son couteau et le lança en direction de Kévin d'un geste rapide. Dean malgré sa rapidité, ne put l'arrêter et sauver Kévin. Crowley profita de son inattention pour s'enfuir dans la pénombre de la nuit déjà bien avancée. [...] Voici une nouvelle histoire qui risque d'être mouvementée. Rejoignez la quête de Dean avec Sam et Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir, me voilà de retour pour une nouvelle fiction. J'ai hésité à poster le premier chapitre, étant donné que je viens tout juste de me remettre à la réécriture de cette fiction. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira et que je serais pardonner pour la non régularité qu'il risque d'y avoir.

[Dans cette nouvelle fiction, rejoignez une équipe de choc composé totalement par des anges. Castiel n'est plus le seul ange à présent. Dean a était piégé par Crowley, il part donc à sa recherche et compte bien se venger.]

Cette fiction est un UA - Quelques éléments pourront correspondre à la série néanmoins. Je pense ne pas avoir beaucoup respecté le caractère des personnages mais j'espère ne pas m'en être trop éloigné. Il y aura de la bagarre, de l'amour, de la haine, du slash (oui,oui) et des hamburgers !

Voilà, bonne lecture et merci d'avoir lu :)

P.S: Excusez moi pour les fautes ! Il doit sûrement en rester...

* * *

~ Dans une rue, non loin d'un cimetière ~

« Tu as pu la voir ? » Demanda une voix masculine emplie de douceur.

« J'aurais aimé, mais je ne peux pas... » répondit une voix faible

« Pourquoi ?! Tu attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps maintenant. » S'étonna le garçon.

Tout dans sa voix montrée la surprise et l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait.

« Je n'ai pas la force, ni le courage... » répondit cette voix, tel un murmure.

Une personne arriva à l'encontre des deux premières.

« Toujours entrain de pleurnicher Kévin ? » Se moqua le nouvel arrivant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Crowley ? » S'énerva le premier garçon.

« Ouh attention, le petit Dean montre les crocs. Ne t'en fais pas gamin, je ne fais rien de bien méchant. » Répondit ironiquement Crowley.

« J'ai bien du mal à te croire. » Cracha Dean « Surtout lorsque ça vient de toi. »

« Crowley... » Kévin regardait à présent ses chaussures, les trouvant bien intéressante sur le moment. « Je ne peux pas faire ce que tu as dit, c'est trop dangereux. » Murmura-t-il.

« Tant pis pour toi morveux, de toute façon c'est la fin. » Dit Crowley, retenant son sourire victorieux.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite, Crowley sortit son couteau et le lança en direction de Kévin d'un geste rapide. Dean malgré sa rapidité, ne put l'arrêter et sauver Kévin. Crowley profita de son inattention pour s'enfuir dans la pénombre de la nuit déjà bien avancée.

~ Un certain temps plus tard, dans une cellule mal éclairée ~

Dean se réveilla en sursaut et manqua de tomber de son lit. Sa chambre était sa cellule, là où il était enfermé depuis maintenant 5 mois.

« Tu as encore fait ce rêve ? » Demanda le garde qui c'était approché des barreaux de la cellule.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Demanda Dean méfiant. Même si depuis son enfermement, jour après jour, il découvrit que le garde n'était pas si autoritaire qu'il ne le laissait penser.

« Il me suffit de regarder ta tête et puis n'oublie pas la façon dont tu as sursauté, tu as réussi à m'effrayer. » Répondit le gardien en lui souriant doucement.

Dean passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage. « Ah... D'accord... Au moins j'ai réussi à t'effrayer par la même occasion. » Dit-il en souriant à son tour malgré l'endroit où il était.

« Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui tu passes devant l'Ange Suprême afin qu'il décide de ton sort ? » Questionna le Gardien ayant perdu son sourire et arborait à présent un air inquiet, qu'il tenta en vain de masquer.

« Castiel, l'Ange Suprême. Celui qui dirige ce monde d'une façon impressionnante. Superbe notre première rencontre. » Dit Dean tout dépité.

Le Gardien rigola de bon cœur pour essayer de dédramatiser la situation. « Écoutes Dean, tu sais autant que moi que tu n'es pas le fautif. »

Dean rit amèrement avant de se prendre la tête entre ses mains. « Il n'y a aucune preuve, j'étais le gardien de Kévin, j'avais pour obligation de le sauver, peu importe les situations dans lesquelles il était. J'ai failli à ma tâche, la première et la dernière maintenant... »

Le Gardien s'éloigna de la cellule. « Nous verrons bien au moment du jugement. Tu as de la visite. »

Dean le regarda avec un regard étonné. « De la visite ? Depuis quand ai-je le droit à une visite ? »

Le Gardien haussa les épaules. « Depuis ce matin apparemment, on m'en a informé lorsque je suis venu prendre le service. »

Le Gardien se dirigea vers la porte pour allait chercher la personne.

Dean était perdu dans ses pensés en attendant que la personne arrive.

 _« Je me demande bien qui c'est. J'ai une petite idée. »_ Pensa-t-il.

Revenant avec une deuxième personne, la voix du Gardien sortit Dean de ses songes. « Elle est venue tous les jours pour prendre de tes nouvelles. »

Dean fut traversé par la surprise, puis la déception, bien qu'il le cachait parfaitement. « Anna, ça fait longtemps. »

« Bonjour Dean, oui cela fait longtemps, 5 mois pour être précise. Comment te sens-tu ? » Anna lui fit son plus beau sourire, contente de le revoir et pouvoir lui parler.

« Je me sens comme... Un hamburger qui va se faire manger en une fois. » Répondit-il en grimaçant. « D'ailleurs, j'en mangerais bien un, d'hamburger. »

« Tu n'es vraiment pas possible Dean » La voix grave du Gardien raisonna dans la prison. « Je vais vous laissez entre vous, s'il y a un problème je serais à côté. »

« Merci monsieur. » Répondit Anna d'une façon trop polie au goût de Dean.

Une fois le Gardien partit, Anna s'approcha un peu plus de la cellule de Dean.

« Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué Dean, les jours paraissent plus longs sans toi. » Dit la jeune fille doucement, comme si elle essayait de charmer Dean avec un sort.

« Hum... » Répondit simplement Dean. « Sam n'est pas là ? »

Anna soupira de façon bruyante pour bien montrer son mécontentement. « Tu ne changeras jamais... Sam est en formation. Depuis ton arrestation les formations pleuvent, l'Ange Suprême met un point d'honneur sur la défense, encore plus qu'avant. »

Dean qui se demandait pourquoi elle avait soupiré comme ça ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa remarque. « L'Ange Suprême ? En personne ? C'est incroyable. »

« Oui en personne, apparemment ton cas est classé important. Et tu es considéré pour la plupart comme un incapable. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas très poli Dean, tu ne demandes même pas à tes visiteurs comment ils vont ! Tu manques vraiment d'éducation. » Lui fit-elle la remarque en poussant un soupire d'exaspération. Elle avait fait la remarque innocemment.

Dean du se retenir de pas lui répondre par une réplique cinglante pour lui fermer le clapet. « Comment vas-tu ? » Il ne put s'empêchait de faire une grimace de dégoût.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, n'ayant pas vu sa mine dégoûter d'avant. « Je me sens souvent seule, mais te voir me fais vraiment plaisir et me met de bonne humeur. »

Dean était mal à l'aise et souhaitait qu'elle parte tout de suite. « D'accord. »

Voyant que le jeune homme ne faisait pas attention au sens des mots, elle changea de sujet. « C'est aujourd'hui que la décision est prise ? »

« Oui, le Gardien me la dit, il y a un instant. » Son regard se perdit dans le vague, il aurait préféré être seul, ou alors avec meilleure compagnie. La jeune fille le dérangeait, il voulait se changer les idées, pas parler de cette décision qui lui tordait le ventre.

« Je suis sûre que tout va très bien se passer, tu penses que je peux venir ? » Demanda Anna, s'en avoir remarqué que Dean ne l'écoutait plus.

N'ayant pas de réponse de la part du garçon elle l'appela. « Dean, tu m'écoutes ? »

Dean sursauta pour la deuxième fois de la journée. « Pardon, tu disais ? »

« Je te demandais si je pouvais venir au jugement. » Répéta-t-elle agacée.

« Je ne sais pas si tu peux, je crois que c'est interdit. » Répondit Dean en haussant les épaules.

« J'irais demander tout à l'heure dans ce cas. »

Alors qu'un silence pesant s'était installé, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et un individu arriva en courant. Le Gardien sortit en trombe de son bureau afin de voir qui faisait ce boucan.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ?

Voici le deuxième chapitre, je remercie les personnes qui suivent mon histoire et qui me laisse des reviews, je remercie également les lecteurs ninja, qui ne laisse pas de trace.

J'espère m'améliorer au fil de l'histoire. Bonne lecture et à très bientôt.

* * *

« C'est quoi ce vacarme, t'as jamais appris à entrer DOUCEMENT dans une pièce, et encore plus dans une prison ?! » S'énerva le Gardien.

« Sam ! Je suis vraiment content de te voir ! » Un magnifique sourire illumina le visage de Dean.

« Pardon, j'étais un peu pressé. Dean, mon frère, tu m'as trop manqué ! » Sam, répondit au sourire de Dean et ne fit pas attention à la jeune fille qui le regardait comme si c'était un extraterrestre.

« la prochaine fois, fais un peu doucement gamin. » Souffla le Gardien avant de repartir.

« Et ta formation ? Tu n'y vas pas ? » Demanda Anna.

« T'inquiète Sammy, t'as juste foutu la frousse à tout le monde, tu vas bien ? » Rigola Dean.

« Elle est finie depuis 1 semaine la formation » Il se tourna vers Anna pour la jauger du regard « oui, je vais bien. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais pouvoir te soutenir tout à l'heure lors du jugement, c'est cool non ? Pas le jugement hein... Mais le fait que je puisse venir ! »

« Je peux venir aussi alors ? Tu as demandé pour y aller ? » S'excita la jeune fille.

Sammy se retourna vers Dean et lui lança un long regard du genre : c'est quoi cette fille complètement tarée ? Dean haussa les épaules et leva les yeux en l'air.

« C'est l'Ange Suprême en personne qui m'a convoqué. Il a dit que ma présence est nécessaire et importante, mais je ne sais pas la raison. Je sais pas non plus si tu peux venir Lisa. »

« Ça me rassure un peu de savoir que tu seras présent. Et... Il est sympa ou bien il va me trucider ? » Demanda Dean avec un visage las.

« Je vais aller demander alors ! Il n'y a aucune raison à ce que toi tu puisses venir et pas moi, Dean est aussi mon ami ! » Anna partit à la hâte non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard qui en disait long à Sam.

« D'accord, elle a quoi avec moi cette fille ? Bon, pour répondre à ta question, à première vue je dirais qu'il ne va pas te tuer, mais il est assez bizarre ce mec tu vois ? Disons que j'arrive pas à le cerner. Donc on verra bien tout à l'heure. » Dit Sam, toujours abasourdi par le regard de la fille plus tôt.

Le Gardien entra dans la salle, un trousseau de clés à la main.

« Ce n'est pas tout ça mais il est l'heure d'y aller. » Il passa devant Sam et ouvrit la pote de la cellule et fit sortir Dean, toujours menotté.

Dean inquiet ne put s'empêcher de sortir une blague à deux balles. « N'empêche que les mômes rêvent tous de pouvoir entrer dans une voiture de police et voir des menottes de plus près et moi j'ai cette chance. » Il montra ses mains menottées et rigola nerveusement.

« Dean ! T'es vraiment incorrigible, tu crois que c'est le moment de te lancer dans l'humour ? » Lança Sam désespéré.

Ils sortirent de la prison et Dean s'étira sous un soleil de plomb.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien d'avoir le soleil sur la peau. » S'extasia Dean.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une grande place, dommage pour le rêve de « rouler dans une voiture de police », mais il faisait très beau et chaud, cela fit du bien à Dean.

Des gamins jouaient au ballon un peu plus loin, profitant du temps et de la chaleur.

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment, plus ils s'en approchaient, plus Dean se sentait nauséeux. Il était maintenant pâle et marchait par automatisme.

Sam posa une main sur l'épaule de Dean.

« Tu tiens le coup ? Ça va bien se passer, t'en fais pas. »

« Je le sens pas Sammy, mais alors vraiment pas, ce jugement... » répondit Dean au bord de l'évanouissement.

Le Gardien marchait devant eux, durant tout le trajet il était resté silencieux, il observait tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui puis porta son attention à la porte du bâtiment. Ils étaient arrivés. Le Gardien ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer les deux garçons. Au moment où Dean passa devant lui, il lui posa une main sur son épaule.

« Courage gamin, nous sommes tous avec toi. »

« C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part. » Dean lui sourit, un petit sourire, mais sincère.

Dean passa finalement le pas de la porte, suivi de près par le Gardien. À l'intérieur plusieurs rangés de chaises étaient déjà placés, entourant une sorte de scène. Au fond de la salle se trouvait les jurés. Dean aperçut l'Ange Suprême discutait avec un homme. Puis il se sentit pousser pour qu'il avance vers le centre de la scène. Des gens tout autour le regardaient, il entendait des chuchotements, ont le montrait du doigt. Une fois au centre, Sam un peu en retrait, Dean se sentit encore plus mal, il avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient lâchées et qu'il allait s'écroulait. Il avait la tête baissée, soudain le silence se fit. Un silence oppressant. Des bruits de chaises se firent entendre ainsi que des pas. Il sut alors que les jurés s'étaient installé et que son heure avait sonné.

« Nous allons commencer le procès. Merci à tous pour votre venue. » Annonça un premier juré.

« Ce procès concerne le jeune Dean Winchester, Ange Gardien, depuis peu » Reprit un deuxième juré.

À l'entente de son nom, Dean serra les poings, prit d'un tremblement.

« Cet Ange a était arrêté pour non-respect du Code Céleste. » Expliqua le premier juré, qui avait une voix qui montait dans les aiguës, ce qui énervait Dean.

Un lourd silence s'abattit, comme s'ils avaient tous été propulsés dans l'espace, là où aucun son ne pouvait traverser l'air. Puis peu à peu des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans les rangs tout autour de Dean.

« Un peu de silence ! » Une voix profonde avait calmé la salle. « Pouvez-vous nous rappeler les principes de ce Code ? »

La voix grave et douce de l'Ange Suprême fit frissonner Dean, il releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de cet ange. Profond, magnifique, trop bleu, furent les seuls mots qui venaient à l'esprit de Dean, hypnotisé par ces deux orbes. Il rebaissa néanmoins la tête afin de ne pas se montrer insolent à fixer l'Ange Suprême, et également pour éviter d'empirer les rougeurs qui le prenaient au niveau de la nuque et des joues.

« Bien sûr Monseigneur. » Le juré prit une voix monotone, comme un professeur barbant qui récitait son cours, encore plus ennuyeux, déjà que sa voix irritée au plus haut point Dean. « Le Code Céleste stipule que les Anges Gardiens ayant un humain à leur charge doivent, par n'importe quels moyens et peu importe la situation, le sauver. L'humain ne doit donc mourir sous aucun prétexte, sauf pour raison de maladie, ou situations exceptionnelles. » Dean s'empêcha de bailler.

Le jeune ange sentait le regard de celui qui hantait désormais ses pensées. Il essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête.

« Je vous remercie mon cher. J'aimerais à présent entendre l'histoire de ce jour fatidique, d'abord je voudrais la version du juré, puis celui de Dean Winchester. » Dean tressaillit lorsque Castiel prononça son nom de sa voix suave. « Bien sûr, nulle n'a le droit de mentir, ce serait vraiment fâcheux, hum ? »

On dirait qu'il se ferait un plaisir de torturer quiconque mentirait. Dean trembla à cette simple pensée. Sam avait raison lorsqu'il disait qu'il était pratiquement impossible à cerner ce mec...

Le deuxième juré prit la parole, Dean ne trouva rien de dérangeant dans sa voix, ce qui le fit soupirer. « L'humain répondant au nom de Kévin Tran, a été retrouvé tué par un coup de couteau. L'arme du crime est resté sur le lieu. Ce jour-là, L'Ange Gardien, Dean Winchester, ici parmi nous, était sur le lieu du crime. Selon une source sûre, ce serait lui-même qui aurait poignardé le jeune humain. »

« C'est quoi ces conneries ?! Vous n'étiez pas là le jour où c'est arrivé et vous, vous croyez un informateur ? Mais c'est une blague ?! » Dean avait hurlé de rage, horrifié par la tournure que prenait cette audience. On l'accusé du meurtre.

« Vous vous prenez pour qui pour hurler comme ça ? Et pour intervenir de cette façon ? » S'énerva le juré à la voix insupportable.

« Et de toute façon l'informateur est fiable. » Insista le deuxième juré.

Dean fixa les jurés d'un regard noir, tout son corps tremblait, pas de peur cette fois mais de colère. « C'est du foutage de gueule » Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Castiel continuait de fixer Dean, un petit sourire aux lèvres et des yeux qui brillaient doucement. Il prit alors la parole.

« On se calme ! Merci pour cette histoire quelque peu... Troublante. Dean, raconte-moi ta version s'il te plaît. Elle m'a l'air... Tout à fait différente. »

« Pourquoi lui demander ? Notre informateur est fiable, je suis sur que ce sale gosse va mentir aussi bien qu'il respire ! » S'énerva ce stupide juré à la voix qui donné envie à Dean de lui fermer la gueule à bons coups de poing.

Castiel avait fermé les yeux, les traits de son visage se durcissent, et au moment où il les rouvrit, en fixant cette fois le juré, Dean commença à s'inquiétait de son sort.

« Dis-moi, tu te crois où ? C'est moi qui décide, que je sache, non ? Dehors ! » La voix de l'ange était calme mais on pouvait lire la colère sur son visage et dans ses yeux.

« Non... Mais je... » Balbutia le juré, son visage était livide.

« Dehors ! » l'ordre était froid, autoritaire.

Le juré s'en alla, d'un pas rapide. Dean avait le cœur qui battait trop vite, beaucoup trop. Il respira doucement pour ne pas défaillir, n'empêche la voix de l'autre ne lui manquera pas du tout. Il voulut se donner des claques pour faire des remarques comme ça dans un moment pareil. Castiel se tourna vers le deuxième juré.

« Aurais-tu quelque chose à dire également ? » Les yeux de Castiel lançaient des éclairs.

Le juré déglutit avec difficulté. « Non, Monseigneur. »

Castiel fit un sourire satisfait et focalisa son attention sur Dean. « Bien ! Dean, nous t'écoutons, n'ai pas peur ! »

 _« Ce mec est complètement lunatique ! »_ Pensa Dean. « J'ai était piégé par un autre Ange, Crowley. » À l'entente de son prénom, un voile sombre se posa sur le visage de Castiel. « Il est venu au moment où j'étais seul avec Kévin. Ce dernier devait aller voir la tombe de sa mère, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage. Ensuite, Crowley est arrivé et Kévin avait l'air de le connaître. Il lui a même dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé, parce que c'était trop dangereux. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient, puis Crowley a poignardé Kévin, en lançant sa lame à une vitesse folle. Je... Je n'ai rien pu faire... Tout s'est passé si vite... » Dean est essoufflé, il tremble plus qu'avant. Il avait déballé toute son histoire d'un coup.

Le juré se mit à ricaner méchamment. « C'est bizarre, cela s'est passé i mois et tu t'en souviens comme si c'était hier. »

Dean serra ses poings, une douleur commença à se faire ressentir tellement ils étaient serrés « Je... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que le juré lui coupa la parole. Ce qui l'énerva plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Tu as tout inventé, et tu te répétais cette histoire pour pouvoir être convaincant ! » Cracha le juré en le regardant avec dégoût.

Dean lui lança un regard noir et se retint pour ne pas aller lui en coller une, ou deux.

« S'il s'en souvient, c'est parce qu'il en rêve toutes les nuits depuis ce jour. » Une nouvelle voix se fit entendre et tous regardèrent le Gardien qui s'était permis de prendre la parole. Dean le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Toutes les nuits, dis-tu ? Tu es le Gardien, Bobby, c'est ça ? » Demanda Castiel.

« Je m'excuse d'être intervenu Monseigneur. Oui c'est exact. »

« Tu es courageux, ne t'en fais pas, ça ira pour cette fois. Bon cette histoire est grave. Dean, sais-tu où est Crowley à présent ? »

« Il s'est enfui comme un lâche après avoir tué Kévin. » Répondit Dean faiblement.

« Il se trouve Monseigneur que notre informateur porte le même nom ! » Rappliqua le juré.

Castiel regarda le juré avec un regard à glacer le sang. « Ah oui ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informé alors ? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas ! L'autre juré m'a affirmé que l'information vous avez été remontée. »

« Bon, ça suffit. Ce procès est clos ! J'en ai marre de tous ces mensonges. Tout le monde dehors ! » Castiel était vraiment énervé. Ses yeux regardaient chaque personne présente dans la salle et son regard finit par se poser sur Dean. « Dean tu restes par contre, j'aimerais te parler. »

Le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour. _« Oh merde... Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? »_ Pensa-t-il.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 3.

Je voudrais remercier tout ceux et celles qui ont poster une review sur le chapitre 2, ça m'a fait vraiment super plaisir, je remercie également ceux et celles qui lisent mon histoire anonymement et ceux et celles qui la suivent. Je suis encore plus motivée qu'avant :D

J'espère pouvoir avoir le temps de continuer la réécriture de l'histoire, j'ai encore de la marge avant de devoir écrire la suite, heureusement. Avec les cours et les corvées à la maison ce n'est pas de tout repos ^^

Merci à vous et bonne lecture.

* * *

Tout le monde se pressa pour sortir, Sam envoya un petit signe de la main à Dean auquel il répondit d'un signe de tête. 5 minutes après il se retrouva seul avec Castiel. Il se sentait, bizarre. La présence de Castiel en était la cause. Il le perturbait. L'Ange devait être en train de réfléchir, il ne bougeait plus et avait les yeux fermés.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être bruyants. » Castiel se frotta doucement les tempes et Dean avait sursauté lorsqu'il avait pris la parole. « Ton histoire est compliquée. Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire. »

« Je ne mens pas ! » Dean avait crié pour la deuxième fois en la présence de Castiel. _« Merde, si je continue il va juste avoir envie de me tuer. »_ Pensa-t-il.

« Je me demande à quoi tu penses, vu ta tête ce ne doit pas être agréable. »

« Hein ? De quoi ? Je comprends pas là. »

« Hey, relax, ce n'est pas important. » Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté et fit mine de réfléchir. « Je pense que Crowley est capable de faire ça »

« Bien sûr qu'il en est capable, c'est lui qui a fait le coup, j'étais là. »

« Calme-toi Dean, je vais t'aider. »

La colère dont Dean faisait preuve commença à s'estomper. Les tremblements qui avaient repris cessèrent doucement.

« M'aider ? Comment ça ? Je crois que j'ai du mal comprendre. » Questionna Dean.

« Non, tu m'as très bien compris. Vu la manière dont tu t'emportes, tu ne peux que dire la vérité, puis n'oublies pas, je suis l'Ange Suprême. Je le sens quand quelqu'un mens. Je ne sais pas comment trouver Crowley et cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas causé de soucis. »

« Sauf que là, je suis celui qui est concerné, pas vous. »

« J'ai dit que j'allais t'aider, donc maintenant, c'est également mon problème. » Castiel fit un petit sourire et prenait un certain plaisir à déstabiliser le jeune homme en le fixant de ses beaux yeux bleus. Il devait se l'avouer que le jeune Winchester ne le laissait pas de marbre non plus avec ses yeux verts et ses taches de rousseur. « Tutoie-moi Dean, j'ai le même âge que toi et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'en avoir 100 lorsque tu me vouvoies. » Castiel rigola après sa remarque sous le regard abasourdi de Dean.

« Mais vous êtes l'Ange Suprême. Je ne peux pas vous tutoyer ! Pourquoi vous voulez m'aider d'abord ? »

« Ce n'est pas important, tu es têtu Dean, tutoie-moi tu veux ? Et arrête de me contredire. Je peux pas te dire mes raisons mais je ne te veux aucun mal. »

« Mais vous avez d'autres problèmes plus importants à régler que le mien. »

Castiel semblait perdre patience, mais en même temps il arborait un petit sourire amusé.

« Bon, puisque monsieur ne m'écoute pas quand je parle, il va me faire le plaisir de rester ici. Jusqu'à que je sois satisfait. »

Dean se statufia, il commença à paniquer. Les tremblements recommencèrent à le prendre de toute part. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Sa voix tremblait également.

Castiel s'approcha un peu plus de Dean. « Tu ne m'écoutes pas quand je te parle. » Il se pencha à l'oreille du Winchester. « Tu continues à me vouvoyer alors que je t'avais dit de me tutoyer. Donc je te retiens prisonnier. »

Dean sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps, Castiel était trop proche de lui, beaucoup trop et cela le terrifia, il ressentait des émotions jusqu'ici inconnues et cela lui fit très peur. « Laissez... Laisses-moi partir ! »

Castiel s'était reculé de Dean vraiment surpris, il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme réagirait comme ça. « Dean, calmes-toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

 _« Merde je suis bien maintenant, il a peur de moi à présent. Je suis vraiment un idiot, »_ pensa Castiel.

Dean n'écoutait plus et était pris dans son délire. « laisse-moi partir, je veux sortir d'ici. »

« Mais bon sang Dean, arrête. » Castiel posa une main sur son bras.

Dean sursauta et fit un mouvement brusque pour repousser la main de l'ange. « Me touche pas... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Il le regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Je vais t'aider Dean, fais-moi confiance ! » Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieure, si le jeune homme le détestait, il ne pourrait pas être efficace pour l'aider.

Dean ne répondit rien et s'était perdu dans le regard bleuté.

Castiel leva la main doucement, il voulait glisser ses doigts entre les mèches de cheveux de Dean. Il se ravit et passa finalement sa main dans ses propres cheveux. « Tu peux y aller Dean, je suis désolé. »

Après un dernier regard entre les deux hommes, Dean se retourna et partit d'un pas pressé. Une fois dehors, il souffla bruyamment en s'étirant, Sam était resté pour l'attendre, il alla le rejoindre sous l'arbre.

« Alors ? Il t'a donné le verdict ? » Demanda Sam.

« Merci de m'avoir attendu, il a dit qu'il allait m'aider. » Répondit Dean pensivement.

« C'est une super-bonne nouvelle ça ! » S'exclama Sam avec un grand sourire.

« Hum... »

Ils s'assirent contre l'arbre et peu de temps après, Castiel sortit du bâtiment. Il s'étira de tout son long en baillant puis commença à partir, la tête dans les nuages.

« Franchement. » Commença Sam en regardant Castiel marchait. « On ne le prendrait pas pour l'Ange Suprême au premier coup d'œil. »

Dean regarda Castiel du coin de l'œil. « Comment ça ? »

« Regarde-le, il est comme nous. T'imagine ? Même toi tu pourrais être l'Ange Suprême. Enfin, juste en apparence physique hein. » Sam rigola de sa bêtise.

« Je rêve ou tu te fou de ma gueule là ? » Dean prit un air faussement outré.

« Moi ? Mais pas du tout voyons. Et sinon, tu dois retourner en cellule ou tu es libre ? »

« J'en sais rien, pour le moment on dirait que non. Dis, tu peux me donner quelques nouvelles, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence ? »

Dean voyait que Sam hésitait un peu, il fronça les sourcils.

« Heu... Eh bien, on a eu pas mal de soucis avec des démons. »

« Ils sont venus ici ? »

« Non à la frontière, il y a environ deux mois. »

« Merde, et les conséquences ? »

« Il faut que tu saches qu'on a fait tout ce que l'on pouvait pur les sauver mais... 50 sont morts... »

« Quoi ?! 50 ?! Mais c'est énorme... »

Le visage de Sam s'aggrava et Dean se dit qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

« Ton père en faisait partie Dean... »

« Non... Tu rigoles. C'est une blague hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là-bas ? »

« Dean... Ton père, c'était un traître... C'est lui qui dirigeait l'armée de démons... » Les deux garçons sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix derrière eux. Castiel se tenait droit, le visage impassible.

« Mon père ? Un traître ? » Dean n'arrivait pas à croire cette nouvelle.

« C'en était un. Sam, ta mère te cherche. »

« Merde... J'ai pas vu l'heure. Merci. » Sam se tourna vers Dean et le prit dans ses bras. « Courage, nous sommes là pour toi Dean. »

« Merci Sam. » Dean était stupéfait que Sam le prenne dans ses bras, il répondit néanmoins à l'étreinte.

Sam s'en alla en courant, il était en retard et sa mère allait lui passer un savon. Dean se retrouva à nouveau seul avec l'Ange Suprême et cela le rendait nerveux.

« Depuis quand est-ce un traître ? » Demanda finalement Dean lorsque Sam fut hors de son champ de vision.

« Depuis environ 1 an, d'après nos recherches. »

« J'y crois pas, je dois rêver... »

Dean se laissa tomber lourdement contre l'arbre, son dos percuta le tronc et il fit une grimace.

« Fais donc un peu attention... Ce n'est pas un rêve. » Castiel s'accroupit face à Dean. « Tu dois rester fort Dean... »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » Castiel sourit, satisfait. « Et pourquoi tu souris ? Tu te fou de ma gueule c'est ça ? » Dean recommença à s'énerver. Castiel souffla doucement et le regardait fixement, une nouvelle fois, il adorait se perdre dans les yeux de Dean.

« Doucement Dean, je me moque pas de toi. Si je souris c'est parce que depuis tout à l'heure tu me tutoies. » Castiel tourna la tête gêné.

Le Winchester sentit ses joues rosirent, il baissa la tête et se maudissait, depuis quand il se comportait comme ça ? Lui qui d'habitude ne rougissait jamais !

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès » s'excusa Dean.

« C'est pas grave du tout ! » Castiel se rapprocha de son oreille, encore une fois. « Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu rougis, tu sais ? »

Dean ferma fort les yeux, tout son corps fut pris d'un frisson. Il se sentait vraiment bizarre et cela le mettait très mal à l'aise.

 _« C'est quoi ce sentiment bizarre ? Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »_ Se demanda Dean.

Castiel regardait toujours intensément Dean, il s'était reculé. La scène se répétait, comme celle dans le bâtiment. Dean releva la tête et plongea à nouveau dans le regard du brun.

Puis une personne arriva en courant.

« Dean ! » Cria la personne qui arriva à grandes foulées. « Tu as pu sortir ? C'est trop cool ! »

« Anna, arrête de crier s'il te plaît. » Dean souffla doucement, la jeune fille était vraiment trop énergique pour lui en ce moment.

Anna se tut d'un coup, puis remarqua enfin la présence de Castiel.

« Salut. » Fit-elle.

Castiel avait perdu son sourire, depuis que la jeune fille était arrivé. Il la regarda de haut en bas, comme pour faire une analyse. « Bonjour Anna. »

« Comment tu connais mon prénom toi ? T'es nouveau ici, non ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. »

Dean se retint de rire face à la situation plus que comique, le jeune ange ne savait même pas à qui elle avait affaire.

Castiel regarda discrètement Dean, le voir sourire lui donnait envie de sourire à son tour, mais il se retint pour garder son sérieux devant la jeune fille un peu trop téméraire.

« Eh bien, vois-tu, je suis l'Ange Suprême donc, je pense que connaître tout le monde fait partie de mes obligations. »

Anna était rouge pivoine et bafouilla. « Pa... Pard... Pardon ! Je ne savais pas, excusez-moi Monseigneur... »

Dean n'arrivait plus à se retenir de rire et explosa dans un fou rire incontrôlé. Castiel dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas l'accompagner dans son fou rire, voir la jeune fille perdre ses moyens et son assurance était quelque peu grisant. Entendre le rire de Dean ne l'aidait pas non plus, il devait se l'avouer.

« Dean, te moques pas de moi ! T'es trop méchant ! » Anna était vraiment confuse, et voir Dean se moquait d'elle devant l'Ange Suprême la gênait d'autant plus.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Mais fais attention la prochaine fois ! » Castiel avait une mine sévère.

« Anna, c'est pas de ma faute si cette situation me fait mourir de rire ! » Répliqua Dean en séchant une larme au coin de son œil, tellement il avait rit.

 _« Pourquoi Castiel réagit comme ça avec Anna ? Alors que moi-même je dois le tutoyer ? Ce mec est vraiment trop bizarre... »_ Pensa d'un coup Dean.

« Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose Anna ? » Demanda Dean.

Castiel regardait à présent Anna avec un regard neutre, comme si elle n'existait pas.

« Tu es libre maintenant ? Enfin, si tu l'es ça te dirait de passer la soirée avec moi ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé de temps ensemble. » Proposa la jeune fille en rougissant légèrement.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis libre. » Répondit simplement Dean. _« Et franchement je veux vraiment pas passer la soirée avec toi... »_ Finit-il par pensée.

« Désolé, mais il ne l'est pas ce soir. » Intervint Castiel.

« Ah... Dommage. Une prochaine fois dans ce cas. » La jeune fille était déçue.

 _« Alors je ne suis finalement pas libre ? »_ Se demanda Dean.

« Bon, je vais y aller, j'ai beaucoup de travail. » Menti Anna.

« D'accord, à plus. » Dean souffla discrètement.

La jeune fille s'en alla, sans un regard en arrière.

« Pardon. » Fit soudainement Castiel.

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? »

« Peut-être aurais-tu aimé aller avec elle. »

« De quoi tu me parles ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je dois te tutoyer et pas elle ? »

« Tu es libre, mais je voulais te parler de quelque chose, mais je me suis dit que peut-être tu voulais aller avec ta petite amie, histoire de rattraper le temps perdu. Toi tu as le droit de me tutoyer, parce que je le veux. C'est tout. »

Dean sembla déconcerté. « Je suis libre ? Ma petite amie ? C'est quoi ces conneries, c'est pas ma petite amie ! » Dean s'étrangla à moitié.

Castiel fit un sourire en coin et pencha la tête. « Mais tu aimerais qu'elle le soit non ? Oui tu es libre, mais pas ce soir, tu passes la soirée avec moi, sauf si ma présence te déplaît à ce point. »

« Sortir avec Anna ? Non mais ça va pas ?! Jamais de la vie. » Fit horrifier Dean rien qu'à l'idée. « Ta présence ne me déplaît pas, non. » Dean sentit sa nuque chauffait et il pria pour que Castiel ne s'en rende pas compte. _« Bordel, mais arrête de rougir idiot ! »_ Pensa Dean.

« Tant mieux alors ! Donc... Pas de petite amie ? » Demanda Castiel.

Dean ne fit pas attention au double sens de la phrase de Castiel.

« Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'abord ? »

« Juste comme ça, pour faire la conversation. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, c'est agréable. » Castiel changea de sujet subtilement.

« C'est vrai, ça faisait longtemps... » Dit Dean tristement.

« Je n'ai pas pu intervenir plus tôt, excuse-moi Dean. »

« Intervenir plus tôt ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« J'étais dans une affaire compliquée et je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt pour te faire sortir de cette satanée prison. »

« Pourquoi tu l'aurais fait de toute façon ? »

« Je ne te le dirais pas ! Je veux t'aider, pas te faire du mal. »

« Tu es vraiment bizarre, et sinon, j'ai encore un endroit ou vivre au moins ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de ça, donc je ne sais pas. Cependant on peut aller vérifier si tu veux. »

« Oui, ce serait pas mal. »

Dean se releva avec difficulté, son dos lui faisait mal. Quelle idée de s'être laissé tomber comme ça aussi. Ils partirent tous les deux en direction de l'appartement de Dean, le chemin se fit dans le silence. Pas un silence lourd, mais plutôt agréable.

Aucun des deux anges ne semblait vouloir parler de quoi que ce soit et c'est dans un accord non-dit, qu'ils parcouraient le trajet sans bruit.

Une fois arrivé devant l'appartement, Dean ressentit un poids sur son cœur, une famille avait emménagé dans l'appartement. Un sentiment de colère traversa le jeune homme.

« Génial, vous aviez prévu de m'exécuter ou bien comment ça se passe ? » Ragea Dean.

Castiel resta silencieux, que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ?

 _« J'y crois pas, en plus de ne plus avoir de famille, j'ai plus d'endroit où vivre. Crowley, si je te croise, je te fais la peau ! »_ S'énerva Dean dans ses pensées.

Castiel hésita à prendre la parole, après un long moment de réflexion, il se lança tout de même.

« Comme je te le disais plus tôt, je ne gère pas ce domaine, de plus j'étais absent. Donc ce serait aimable de ta part de baisser d'un ton et de ne pas passer tes nerfs sur moi. » Il avait dit ses paroles avec une froideur non voulue, cependant, il était également énervé. Trop de décisions étaient prises sans qu'on le consulte et cela n'était pas bon signe.

« Pardon » Dean baissa la tête, tant pour ne pas montrer sa honte que pour ne pas hurler à plein poumon.

« Viens avec moi, j'ai une idée. »


	4. Autre

p style="text-align: center;"Hello, ce n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'énorme retard, j'ai eu plusieurs problèmes qui ce sont accumulé au cours de ces 2 derniers mois. De plus, avec les cours et les corvées à la maison, j'ai très peu de temps pour moi. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Bien entendu je ne compte pas arrêter ma fiction, seulement j'aurais souvent du retard (ce qui m'énerve). /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Enfin voilà, j'espère réussir à reprendre cette histoire de plus belle. Surtout que j'ai énormément d'idée mais pas de temps. C'est frustrant !/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Bonne soirée ! /p 


	5. Chapter 4

Hello je suis enfin là avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je m'excuse encore pour ce sacré retard _

J'espère que vous allez bien :)

Un chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre je dois dire, j'espère qu'il vous plairas ! J'ai toujours l'envie de rajouter des smileys dans les dialogues, c'est fou ! Trop mauvaises habitude D=

Et sinon, la musique qui m'a aidé pour cette fois : ''Carry on my wayward son - Kansas''

Je m'excuse pour les fautes qui doit sûrement rester.

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine, sans faute cette fois !

Les deux hommes repartirent, sans que Dean ne répond. De toute façon maintenant il n'avait plus le choix que de suivre l'Ange Suprême, il n'avait plus rien. Après avoir marché un bon quart d'heure, Ils débusquèrent dans une ruelle que Dean ne connaissait pas. Il y avait là, quelques maisons qui avaient l'air neuves. Le duo arriva finalement devant une maison jaune.

 _« Il compte quand même pas me mettre entre les mains de gens que je connais pas... Il ne va tout de même pas faire ça ? »_ Pensa Dean en commençant à stresser.

Castiel donna quelques coups. Une femme ouvrit la porte un court instant après. Dean ne la reconnut pas, instinctivement il s'était mis derrière Castiel qui le cachait.

« Oui, c'est pour quoi ? » Demanda une voix de femme.

« Bonjour madame Junsey. » Commença l'Ange Suprême.

« Oh, Monseigneur. » La femme afficha un air surpris.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous, juste un instant. »

Dean suivait la discussion d'une oreille discrète, toujours caché derrière Castiel, il se sentait ridicule. L'impression qu'il avait le rendait nerveux, il croyait fortement reconnaître la femme.

« Il n'y a pas de problème. C'est à quel sujet ? Sam a fait quelque chose de mal ? « Madame Junsey commençait à s'inquiéter.

Sam ! Dean se donna une claque mentalement. Il n'avait pas fait le lien avec le nom de famille. C'était la mère de Sam, et il devait se dire qu'elle avait beaucoup changé.

« Sam n'a rien fait du tout, soyez tranquille. Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez héberger ce jeune homme pour quelques jours. » Demanda alors Castiel.

« Qui donc faut-il héberger ? » Fini par demander la femme après un certain temps.

Castiel regarda à coté de lui mais ne vit pas Dean, il finit par se retourner et découvrir un Dean qui se cachait.

« Dean... Si tu te caches comme cela, elle ne risque pas de te reconnaître. » Dit Castiel qui lui sourit doucement.

« Désolé, j'étais un peu nerveux. » Dean sourit à son tour et passa une main dans ses cheveux, il était vraiment gêné.

Madame Junsey, descendit les quelques marches et alla prendre le jeune ange dans ses bras.

« Dean ?! Comment vas-tu mon petit ? » Sa voix laissa paraître son soulagement.

« Bonjour, ça peut aller, merci. »

« Monseigneur, ce garçon a était libéré ? » Se dépêcha de demander la femme.

« En effet, pour le moment du moins. La décision n'a pas était encore prise. »

À ces mots, le corps de Dean se raidit. Castiel le remarqua et se retint de lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je fais tout ce que je peux pour le sortir de là. »

« Vous êtes un homme bon. »

« Je ne fais que mon devoir voyons. Donc... Vous pouvez l'héberger ? » Redemanda Castiel, pour changer de sujet.

« Je vais pouvoir seulement pendant 15 jours. Les frères de Sam sont en formation et ne rentreront pas avant. Et nous sommes nombreux déjà donc ça ne va pas être possible au-delà. »

« On trouvera une solution d'ici là, je vous remercie sincèrement pour votre aide. »

« Merci beaucoup. » Dean lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Qui fit frémir Castiel.

« Allons chercher tes affaires Dean, je suis sûr que ton ami sera ravi d'apprendre que tu vas passer quelques jours avec lui. » Dit Castiel.

« Je ne lui dirais rien, ce sera une surprise. À tout à l'heure. »

La mère de Sam rentra et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Les deux hommes s'en allèrent, ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'autre bout du village. Finalement ils arrivèrent très vite devant un bâtiment inconnu pour Dean.

« J'avais demandé qu'on mette tes affaires ici pour ne pas qu'il n'y ait de vol après que ton père est disparu. J'espère qu'il y aura tout. » Fit Castiel.

« Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? Pour quoi t'en donner la peine ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Castiel ignora les questions et entra dans le bâtiment.

« C'est au fond de la salle, fait attention où tu mets les pieds. » Dit-il comme si de rien n'était.

Dean en bougea pas. Un sentiment de colère le submergea.

« Je te parle ! » Il criait presque.

Castiel haussa un sourcil et plongea son regard dans celui de Dean.

« Oui, moi aussi je te parle, Dean.. Tu viens ? »

« Tu te fous de moi où je rêve ? »

« Calme-toi et vient pas ici. S'il te plaît. »

« Réponds d'abord à mes questions. » Dean croisa les bras et le fusilla du regard.

« Ce soir. » Lui répondit l'ange.

« Quoi ce soir ? »

Castiel détourna le regard.

« J'y répondrais ce soir si tu viens. »

Dean fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? » Insista-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas, c'est trop tôt Dean. »

« T'es vraiment bizarre mec. »

« Fais-moi confiance... »

« Je veux juste... comprendre... pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec moi ? »

Castiel était excédé, le garçon ne voulait pas écouter et en plus il insistait. Il était vraiment mal à l'aise maintenant. Dean soupira bruyamment, apparemment il était irrité.

« Bon, finis-on-en.. » Finit par dire Dean.

Il alla chercher ses affaires et passa à coté de Castiel sans un regard pour lui. Castiel était abasourdi par ce changement radical de comportement de la part du châtain.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as d'un coup ? » Osa demander l'ange.

« Rien du tout » La voix de Dean était sec et dur. Il s'arrêta pour souffler un coup et essaya de reprendre un battement de cœur normal.

« Dean... Ce n'est pas encore le moment pour toi d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire, ni pour moi. Ne me force pas s'il-te-plaît. »

Dean repassa à côté de lui et s'arrêta juste à coté.

« Je vais y aller. Merci pour tout. »

« Je t'attendrais au puits ce soir à 20 h... »

Dean partit en courant. Il s'arrêta que lorsqu'il était certain d'être assez loin de lui. Il posa une main tremblante au niveau de son cœur et serra le tee-shirt.

« Fait chié ! » Hurla-t-il.

Castiel se comportait de façon très bizarre avec lui et le pire dans tout ça c'est que lui-même se sentait également bizarre. Son cœur battait trop vite, trop fort.

Dean était énervé contre cet ange mais il l'était aussi contre lui. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait et de perdre le contrôle.

Dean était arrivé devant la porte de la famille Junsey, sa vision se troubla ce qui l'inquiéta. Il donna quelques coups et attendit qu'on arrive lui ouvrir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sam et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Dean.

« Hey Dean, je ne t'attendais pas de sitôt. Tu n'es plus avec l'Ange Suprême ? » Demanda Sam.

« Non.. Euh.. Il avait des choses à régler. » Répondit Dean d'une petite voix.

« Ça ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle. » S'inquiéta Sam

« Oh, ce n'est rien, juste la fatigue je pense. Tu connais la meilleure ? » Demanda Dean pour changer de sujet.

« Non quoi ? »  
« Je vais crécher chez toi pendant quelques jours ! »Dean lui fit un grand sourire sincère.

« Oui, oui, oui ! Putain Dean ! C'est trop cool mec ! » Sam était fou de joie.

« Ouai, je suis super content aussi mais calme toi Sam. » Dean était dépassé par le comportement du plus jeune.

« Allez vient, on a trop de trucs à rattraper ! » Dean se faisait tirer à l'intérieur par son tee-shirt pour qu'il aille plus vite.

La mère de Sam était tranquillement installée devant la télévision. Elle se leva pour aller voir les deux garçons.

« Bon sang Sam, laisse le un peu respirer quand même » Elle secoua la tête, désespéré par le comportement de son fils un peu trop hystérique.

« Mais m'man ! Tu te rends pas compte, ça fait 5 mois qu'on s'est pas vus ! »

« Je sais mon chéri, mais ne l'assomme pas tout de suite. »

« Oui, oui. On mange quoi ? Je meurs de faim. » Demanda Sam dont la concentration était déjà partie en fumé. Dean ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Il était gêné ce qui n'était pas normal. Peut-être était-ce dû à un reste de stress de la journée.

« Tu verras tout à l'heure. En attendant, ne faites pas de bêtises ! » Elle s'en alla dans la cuisine, prête à commencer le repas.

Sam monta dans sa chambre suivi par Dean. La chambre était spacieuse, et plutôt bien agencée. Le jeune homme s'installa sur sa chaise de bureau fit un signe à Dean pour que ce dernier s'installe sur son lit.

« Elle est cool ta chambre. » s'exclama Dean qui regardait autour de lui.

« Merci, j'ai dû me battre pour l'avoir, Ash l'a voulait aussi. Ce fut un vraie bataille, crois moi. »

« ça ne m'étonne pas de ton frère tient. » rigola Dean.

« Il est en formation avec Benny et Garth. Il ne viendra pas nous embêter. »

« Au pire des cas je me serais fait un plaisir de lui donner une raclée ! » Sam fit une de ses fameuses bitchface avant de faire un petit sourire à Dean. Il lui avait vraiment manqué.

« Tu n'as pas faim toi ? » Demanda Sam.

« Si tu veux savoir, je meurs de faim ! »

« On est d'accord. Vivement qu'on mange. »

« C'était quoi ta formation ? » demanda Dean visiblement intéressé.

« Une formation pour la défense physique et mentale. »

« Woaw, ça a dû être cool, non ? » Dean aurait adoré faire cette formation.

« c'était long et dur oui ! Plus d'une fois j'avais juste envie de partir, rentrer chez moi et sauter dans mon lit. » Sam tourna sur sa chaise pendant que Dean regardait à présent le tableau accroché au mur.

« T'es con Sam. » Il lui donna un léger coup dans l'épaule, trouvant son ami toujours autant flemmard.

« En plus j'ai cru que le formateur aller être L'Ange Suprême ! Il était venu lors de la conférence, mais finalement ce n'est pas lui. C'était le Trickster. » Sam fit une légère grimace en prononçant le nom du formateur. Dean le vit, mais ne dit rien.

« Au moins tu as sûrement dû moins souffrir que si ça avait été Ca... L'Ange Suprême. » Dean se frappa la tête intérieurement et pria pour que Sam ne pose pas de question.

« Je sais pas trop, le Trickster n'est pas un tendre non plus. »

Dean leva les épaules, il connaissait peu le Trickster. Les deux garçons parlèrent de tout et de rien.

« Les garçons à table ! » Les appela Madame Junsey.

« On arrive ! » Cria Sam.

Ils descendirent rejoindre la mère et commencèrent à manger, Dean n'était pas très présent, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Toutes tournées vers un certain ange dont les yeux bleus l'électrisait toujours.

« Tu as pu récupérer quelques affaires ? » demanda la mère de Sam.

« Oui, quelques fringues et affaires personnelles. » Dean suivait à moitié et c'était Sam qui l'avait fait revenir sur terre avec un coup de pied sous la table. Ce dernier le regardait inquiet. Dean lui fit un signe pour le rassurer.

« D'accord, si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas. »

« _Et des réponses ça compte ?_ » se demanda-t-il. « Oui merci. » Répondit-il juste.

Le repas se termina et les garçons aidèrent la mère à débarrasser.

« Tu es un peu bizarre Dean tout vas bien ? » demanda Sam en lui tendant une assiette pour qu'il l'essuie.

« T'inquiète pas. Je suis juste fatigué. »

« Tu peux t'allonger après si tu veux. »

« Oui merci. »

Ils finirent de faire la vaisselle en silence, on entendait juste le bruit de l'eau et de la vaisselle.  
Sam était mal à l'aise, il savait que Dean n'allait pas bien, mais comme il lui disait que c'était la fatigue, il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Ils remontèrent après la vaisselle et Dean s'installa sur le lit de Sam.

« Je vais sortir en attendant, fais comme chez toi. Et reposes-toi bien. »

« Merci Sam, t'es génial ! »

Sam lui fit un sourire et il ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant Dean dans ses pensées.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour ce fameux rendez-vous. Allait-il y aller, ou pas. Castiel, le fascinait et le terrorisait à la fois, enfin ce n'était lui mais l'effet qu'il avait sur Dean. Dean qui avait l'habitude de contrôler tout. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas cela mais il se sentait mieux quand il pouvait diriger. Il se sentait moins en position de faiblesse.

De plus il avait toutes ses questions qui le rongeait. Et cet ange était le seul qui pouvait y répondre, vu que la plupart le concerné lui.

Dean soupira bruyamment en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas le choix on dirait, il devait y aller.

Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, ses pensées bercées par la voix de l'Ange Suprême.

Il était 20h15 lorsque Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne s'était pas vue partir. Il se leva encore groggy de sa longue sieste et chercha l'heure.

« 20h15... Eh merde ! » Il attrapa sa chemise qu'il avait ôtée et sortit de la chambre. Après avoir expliqué à la mère de Sam qu'il avait un rendez-vous professionnel, il partit. Oui professionnel, il n'allait pas donner des idées à une mère quand même. Il partit en courant vers le point de rendez-vous. Il n'espérait pas le voir, vu l'heure tardive. De plus il avait voulu faire demi-tour arrivé au milieu du chemin.

La nuit était tombée et il n'y avait personne, il arriva finalement au puits et regarda autour de lui. Personne.

« _T'espérait quoi mon vieux ?_ » Se dit-il.

Il fit demi-tour après un instant et il sursauta en tombant nez à nez avec un Castiel qui affichait un petit sourire.


	6. Chapter 5

Hello, voici donc le fameux chapitre et sans retard pour cette fois :D

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent mon histoire, ça rebooste vraiment pour la suite merci :)

Je ne dirais pas grand chose sur ce qui est arrivé le 13 Novembre, juste que je suis de tout coeur avec les familles qui doivent vivre avec la perte d'un être cher. De plus je pense fort à mon ami qui à était blessé, voilà. Gabriel, si tu vois ce message, je pense fort à toi.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ! Merci encore de suivre cette fiction, je vous adores !

* * *

Le cœur de Dean fit un looping, l'ange était face à lui, mais, légèrement, beaucoup trop près. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, une odeur de musquée. Dean recula légèrement, la proximité n'était pas bonne pour lui.

« Tu es venu... Dean. » La voix grave de Castiel le fit frissonner.

« Tu m'as effrayé ! » Dean essaya de se redonner une contenance.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te surprendre, mais il faut dire que ta réaction était vraiment hilarante. »

« C'est ça, moques toi ! » Dean croisa les bras et regardait Castiel.

« Ce n'est pas méchant, prends pas la mouche. »

« Je ne la prends pas ! »

« Bon, je vais te montrer un truc, tu viens ? » Commence à marcher vers la forêt.

« Euh... Ouai ? Ok... »

Seul dans la forêt avec Castiel ? Dean eut soudainement chaud, et il se donna une claque mentale. « _Bon sang, à quoi je pense moi ?!_ » se dit-il.

Les deux anges marchèrent pendant un petit moment et arrivèrent dans une petite clairière, un cours d'eau passé sur la gauche. Un presque silence apaisant régné à cet instant, on entendait juste le cours d'eau, et le vent dans les feuilles des arbres.

Dean regardait autour de lui sans dire un mot, admiratif. Puis il leva la tête, le ciel était dégagé, les étoiles étaient visibles et paraissaient si proches. Il reculait, la tête toujours en l'air et buta contre quelque chose. Il se retourna surprit et vit que c'était Castiel. Il rougit tout de suite.

« Désolé. » Fit-il en l'éloignant.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne fait pas mal. » Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté et le regarda avec un petit sourire.

« Heureusement. » Dit doucement Dean.

« Pourquoi heureusement ? »

« Eh bien.. Je voudrais pas te faire mal, même si ça ne risque pas hein. »

« Hum.. Je vois, tu n'as pas besoin de te faire du souci, en effet. Et sinon, comment trouves-tu cet endroit ? »

« C'est magnifique ! » Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Il le pensait vraiment mais le dire comme ça, le fit rougir.

« Oui, je trouve aussi. Tu es le premier à qui je montre ce lieu. » Dit Castiel rêveur.

« Le premier hein... ? » Dit Dean dans un murmure.

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? » Demanda l'Ange Suprême.

Dean secoua la tête et regarda à nouveau le ciel.

« Non, je pensais tout haut. »

« Et... À penses-tu ? »

« À toutes mes questions. »

Castiel alla s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre qui était tombé. Il regardait Dean.

« Ah oui, je t'avais dit que j'y répondrais. »

« Tu vas vraiment le faire ? » se méfia Dean.

« Honnêtement ? Oui, je tiens toujours paroles. Souvint-en ! »

« D'accord, c'est rassurant. » Dean alla rejoindre Castiel et s'assit dans l'herbe face à Castiel.

Bleu contre vert, leurs regards ce sondés, un silence s'installa, chacun étudiait l'autre. Soudain, une lueur passa dans le regard du brun, ce qui fit frissonner Dean qui l'avait remarqué.

« Quelle est ta première question, Dean ? » demanda doucement Castiel.

« Pourquoitutecomportescommeçaavecmoi ? » Dean avait dit cette phrase d'un coup sans respirer. Il fit une grimace juste après.

« Dean, articule, je n'ai strictement rien compris ! » Lui dit-il en le fixant dans les yeux.

Dean déglutit et se massa la nuque. Il détourna le regard et essaya de ne pas bafouiller.

« Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec moi. » ce fut dur pour lui de répéter.

« Hum... Tu n'as pas une autre question ? Je préférerais y répondre à la fin. »

Dean s'étrangla, se moquait-il de lui ? Lui qui eut tant de mal à poser cette stupide question. Il inspira profondément.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver ? Tu n'as pas pris de décision encore... » Il anticipait la question, il avait peur.

« Pas pris de décision ? Tu ne dois pas beaucoup m'écouter quand je te parle. Ce n'est pas gentil du tout ça. Pour la peine je te parle plus. » Une lueur malicieuse passa sur le visage de l'ange.

Dean fit de grands yeux ronds, si ça bouche avait pu tomber, elle serait tombée directement.

« Hein ?! Mais pourquoi, je t'écoute quand tu me parles ! »

Castiel ne lui répondit pas et lui tourna même le dos. Dean ne savait plus quoi penser. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait au juste ?

« Castiel ? » tenta Dean.

Toujours pas de réponse. Dean était nerveux. Il ne savait pas si l'ange était énervé ou non, et ne voulait pas connaître sa colère. En temps normal, Dean aurait posé sa main sur l'épaule de la personne, l'aurait fait se retourner, mais là il ne _voulait_ pas se permettre de faire ce geste.

« Que dois-je faire pour que tu parles ? » Se résigna-t-il.

Castiel avait son petit sourire énigmatique mais il était toujours dos à Dean, faisant mine de réfléchir. Dean s'impatientait et insista.

« Alors ? »

« Mais attend, je réfléchis. Je veux beaucoup de choses vois-tu ? C'est dur d'en choisir qu'une seule ! »

« Quel genre de ''choses'' ? » commença à s'inquiéter Dean.

« Eh bien... un câlin, un baiser, un strip-tease ? Ouai pourquoi pas. Une chanson, il paraît que tu chantes vraiment bien... » Castiel faisait sa liste, Dean n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Se foutait-il de sa gueule ? Si c'était le cas, il allait le faire regretter amèrement. Foi de Dean Winchester. Ange Suprême ou non. Gueule d'ange ou non. Stop ! Il perdait la tête, il ferait mieux d'aller ce coucher.

« Tu... Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas bu ? Ou pris des choses illicites ? Si tu te moques de moi, crois-moi que c'est loin d'être marrant. » Dean était énervé. Il n'aimait pas être pris pour un con.

Castiel se retourna d'un coup et fixa le jeune homme dans les yeux.

« Je me moque pas de toi, je n'ai rien bu, ni pris des choses ''illicites'', comme tu le dis. Je suis _très_ sérieux. » Castiel s'approcha de Dean, il était vraiment _trop proche._

« Arrête Cas ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! » Dean avait presque crié, il était horrifié. Castiel tiqua sur le surnom que lui avait donné Dean mais ne dit rien.

Il venait de se foutre dans une très mauvaise situation.

« Dean s'il-te-plaît, écoutes moi... Je suis sérieux... Je suis _vraiment_ tombé amoureux de toi. »

« Dis pas de conneries, c'est pas possible en plus. On est deux mecs et en plus t'es l'Ange Suprême. » Dean voulait fuir loin et oublier toute cette conversation.

« Je m'en fou de l'être. C'est toi que je veux. Je t'aime Dean. » Castiel avait vraiment un air sérieux. Dean ne savait pas s'il devait en être rassuré ou au contraire.

« Non, non, non. Je ne veux pas entendre ça, j'ai pas le droit. Je suis qu'un connard d'ange déchu, j'ai pas le droit d'écouter mes sentiments... Ils doivent rester cachés, bien enfouis ! » Dean avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche. Il avait de nouveau parlé trop vite. Il vira au rouge cramoisi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » Demanda Castiel surprit. Dean avait atteint de nouveau record dans la catégorie de couleur de visage.

« La ferme, j'ai rien dit du tout. Tu entends des voix. » Dean tourna la tête pour ne plus voir les yeux de Castiel qui le sondait, le transperçait.

« Regarde-moi Dean. » La voix de Castiel se fit plus douce.

« Non, fiche-moi la paix. »

« Dean... S'il-te-plaît. »

Devant l'absence de réponse du châtain, l'ange posa ses doigts sous son menton et le força à se tourner vers lui. Dean n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que les lèvres de l'ange étaient posées sur les siennes.

Dean était tendu, les yeux écarquillés. Castiel était en train de l'embrasser ?!  
Le châtain se débattit et repoussa l'ange. Plus par peur que par dégoût. Un voile tomba sur le visage de l'Ange Suprême et il fit un pas en arrière.

« Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. » Il fuyait le regard de Dean en baissant la tête.

« Je... Je ne... » Dean n'arrivait pas à parler, encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

« Laisse, ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux y aller. En tout cas, moi j'y vais... Encore désolé, Dean... »

« Att... Attends ! » Cria Dean, même si c'était peine perdue, Castiel était déjà parti.

« Putain, fait chier ! » Ragea-t-il.

Dean resta encore un moment la tête dans les étoiles.

Tout allait trop vite pour lui, beaucoup trop. D'abord il avait été emprisonné, ensuite libéré et maintenant ça. De plus il venait de blesser l'ange. À croire qu'il avait la poisse. Même si le baiser ne l'avait pas dégoûté, bien au contraire. Mais ça il ne l'avouerait pas.

Il rentra finalement énervé, frustré et fatigué. Il n'avait même pas pu s'expliquait et c'est ce qui le mettait dans une humeur noire.

« Freakin Angel » Murmura-t-il.

Il monta doucement dans la chambre, c'était calme. Tout le monde dormait déjà. Il grimpa sur le lit et essaya de s'endormir.

Ce fut une nuit mouvementée, bercée de cauchemars sans fins.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello, voilà le chapitre 6 :D

Dean n'a pas vraiment eu des réponses à toutes ses questions (On sait au moins que Castiel va l'aider. Pauvre Dean).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine :D

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et qui mettent une review, ça me fait énormément plaisir :)

* * *

Le lendemain matin arrivait trop vite au goût de Dean.

Sam était d'humeur joyeuse ce matin.

« Aller debout là-dedans ! Il fait beau, il fait chaud et les oiseaux chantent ! » Chantonna le plus jeune.

« Dormir... Fatigué... » Maugréa Dean.

« Hé, on se lève ! » Dit Dean en se retournant dans le lit.

« Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! » Appela la mère.

« On arriiiiiive ! » Cria Sam.

« Pas si fort... » Fit Dean en remettant le coussin sur sa tête.

« Grouille, je meurs de faim ! » Râla Sam.

« J'arrive soupira le châtain. »

Dean se leva péniblement et il s'habilla avec lenteur. Il descendit encore groggy jusqu'à la cuisine et s'assit avec lourdeur sur la chaise qui grinça un peu sous son poids. Sam lui lança un sourire moqueur.

« Bonjour Dean. » Fit madame Junsey.  
« Bonjour. » Répondit-il doucement.

Sam lui tendit une tasse de café et Dean l'accepta avec plaisir. Il se sentait mal et aurait bien voulu dormir quelques heures de plus. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées en fixant son café, il sentit Sam le secouait doucement.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Non rien de prévu. »

« Ça te dit une petite baignade ? Ça fait longtemps. » Proposa-t-il.

« Je veux bien oui. En plus j'ai besoin de faire un peu d'exercice. » Dit-il en grimaçant.

« J'avoue ! Tu t'engraisses Dean. » Se moqua-t-il.

Dean grogna en finissant son café. Le liquide lui fit un bien fou.

« Euh, Dean ? » l'appela Sam.

« Quoi ? » répondit-il en levant ses yeux de sa tasse.

« Tu as au moins un maillot de bain ? »

« J'en sais rien. Faut que je regarde. »

Sam lui fit un sourire et se leva pour débarrasser la table. Une fois fait, ils montèrent dans la chambre. Dean fouilla dans ses affaires.

« Je pense pas qu'un de mes maillots t'irait en plus. » Dit Sam.

« T'inquiète je dois en avoir un normalement. »

« Mouai, faudrait-il que tu rentres encore dedans.. » Rigola le jeune ange.

« Oh Sam, la ferme ! »

Après moult recherches, Dean le trouva enfin. Sam s'était déjà changé et il attendait Dean. Encore.

« Aller dépêches-toi. Tu traînes, tu traînes. »

« Sam, ta gueule ! » Dean lui lança son tee-shirt à la figure.

« Hey ! » Sam rigola et le lança cette fois sur le lit.

Une fois prêt, ils sortirent et partirent en direction de la rivière. Une fois arrivé, Dean courra et sauta dans l'eau le premier. Un court instant après il s'arrêta net et ressortit de l'eau en courant.

« Aaah bordel ! C'est froid ! » Hurla Dean en claquant des dents et en se mettant au soleil.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » Lui demanda Sam en sautant dans l'eau à son tour. Il essaya d'éclabousser Dean par la suite.

Dean s'éloigna du bord et rouspéta après un Sam rieur. Puis il sentit une présence derrière lui et n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une personne sauta sur son dos.

« Deeeeaaaannnn ! » S'exclama-t-elle en s'accrochant à son cou.

« Anna, lâches moi tu m'étouffes. »

Elle descendit de son dos et se mit face à lui.

« Désolé. Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bien, et toi ? » Demanda Dean par politesse.

« Très bien, merci. » Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

Anna alla dans l'eau, rejoindre Sam qui barbotait joyeusement. Dean s'assit au bord et se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées, il se perdait beaucoup trop ces derniers temps remarqua-t-il. Il aurait préféré voir une tout autre personne qu'Anna. Une personne plutôt virile avec de beaux yeux bleus et un sourire à faire fondre un bloc de glace, si vous voyiez de qui il s'agit. Dean secoua la tête et soudainement il reçut une vague d'eau sur lui. Un éclat de rire se fit entendre. Sam.

« Alors le gros ! Je croyais que tu devais faire de l'exercice ? » Le taquina le jeune homme.

« Tu vas voir toi ! » Cria Dean en sautant dans l'eau.

Sam s'était éloigné le plus vite possible, Dean essayant de le rattraper.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans un grand manoir sombre. Un homme était assis sur ce qu'on pourrait décrire comme un trône. 2 autres personnes étaient avec lui. Une grande discussion houleuse avait lieu et l'homme assit semblait irrité.

« Bon alors, ça avance ou pas ? » Grogna l'homme assit.

« Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle depuis hier monsieur. » Répondit un homme.

« Vous êtes qu'une bande d'incapables ! » Hurla le premier.

« Crowley, calmes-toi. Tu ne vas pas arranger les choses en criant. » Fit la seule femme présente.

« La ferme, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux ! » Il avait dit ça avec un air hautain.

« Tu vaux mieux toi peut-être ? » La femme était restée de marbre face aux paroles de l'homme.

L'homme qui était encore assit il y a une minutes tenait à présent la femme par la gorge et la regardait avec un regard noir. La colère était marquée sur ses traits.

« Tu es peut-être ma sœur, Lilith, mais ça ne te donnes pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton ! » Il la relâcha et elle recula sous la force utilisée. « Maintenant dégage de ma vue ! »

La jeune femme partit dans un regard pour son frère.

« Et toi, tu vas chercher les autres ! » Dit-il à l'homme qui avait blanchi devant la scène.

« Bien monsieur. » Il partit sans demander son reste.

« Bon alors Dean, où en es-tu avec ta peine de mort hum ? Je devrais peut-être venir vérifier... »

Crowley se leva et sortit dans le couloir. Des hommes couraient vers une salle, encore un démon qui avait pété un câble.

Il chercha le téléphone et s'énerva après chacune des personnes qui passaient devant lui. Il mit enfin la main sur le téléphone, puis retourna dans la salle du trône et ferma la porte pour ne pas être dérangé. Après avoir composé le numéro, il attendit qu'on décroche.

« Allô ? Crowley ? Comment vas-tu ? » une voix féminine retentissait dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Meg, ça va bien et toi ? Dis-moi, tu bosses toujours dans ce bar ? » Demanda tout de suite Crowley.

« Ça va, merci. Bien sur que j'y travaille toujours. D'ailleurs, on se fait quand une soirée ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis assez occupé en ce moment. » Il leva les yeux au ciel et alla se servir un verre de whisky.

« Tu es tout le temps occupé, t'es chiant. » Soupira-t-elle au bout du fil.

« Je finis mon boulot et on se fera une petite soirée, ok Meg ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Okay ! Je te louperais pas cette fois, si tu ne viens pas ! » Le menaça-t-elle.

« D'accord, d'accord. Sinon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un petit boulot pour toi. »

« Comme quoi, tu as quand même besoin de moi. » Le nargua-t-elle. « C'est quoi ton boulot ? »

« J'ai besoin du verdict sur le procès d'hier, celui d'un certain Dean. »

« Dean Winchester ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, lui. Tu sais quelque chose ? »

« Non rien, mais je peux faire des recherches. »

Crowley but une gorgée de son whisky, il fit un sourire carnassier.

« Très bien, j'attends ton appel dans ce cas. »

« Ça marche. À la prochaine. »

Crowley raccrocha, il finit son verre puis s'en servit un autre. Son plan était lancé. Bientôt il contrôlera le paradis et pourra détruire ce très cher Castiel.

* * *

Après avoir vidé toute son énergie, Dean s'était allongé dans l'herbe et fit un petit somme. Sam était parti prévenir sa mère qu'ils pique-niqueraient aujourd'hui et prépara également le panier.

Anna était resté avec le châtain, elle était assis près de lui et le regardait depuis qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Elle avait un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Au loin passait Castiel qui se promenait. Il avait bien entendu aperçu les jeunes mais il n'était pas d'humeur à aller leur parler, et ne voulait surtout pas croiser Dean. En voyant la fille assise près du garçon il eut un pincement au cœur. Il ignora la douleur et continua son chemin. Il devait trouver Sam. Une mission attendait ses jeunes anges.

Castiel chercha Sam et une fois qu'il l'eut ressenti il se téléporta. Il était devant la porte et donna quelques coups.

Sam arriva peu de temps après et ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour Sam. » Fit Castiel.

« Bonjour Monseigneur, si vous cherchez Dean, il n'est pas ici. »

En entendant son prénom, le corps de Castiel se raidit et les images de la veille vinrent l'assaillir.

« Non, ce n'est pas grave s'il n'est pas là. En faite j'ai une mission pour toi, Dean et Anna. » Fit-il d'une voix grave.

Il devait se concentrer sur son devoir d'Ange Suprême et arrêter de penser à Dean.

« Une mission ? C'est super ! Et quoi comme mission ? » Demanda Sam enthousiaste.

« Note bien tout, il faudra que tu en informes tes coéquipiers. » Informa l'ange.

Sam rentra, invitant Castiel à en faire de même, il attrapa une feuille et un stylo afin de noter les informations importantes.

« Alors, vous allez devoir enquêter sur un enlèvement sur terre dans le Kansas. Je ne sais pas à quoi vous allez avoir affaire donc soyez prudent ! La personne qui s'est fait enlever se prénomme Charlie Bradbury. Vous partirez dès cet après-midi. »

À ce nom, Sam tiqua.

« Charlie ? Mais on la connaît avec Dean. » L'informa le jeune homme.

« Ah bon ? » S'étonna Castiel.

« Oui, ce fut quand Dean devait voir Kévin, Charlie était une amie en commun. Charlie et Dean se son super bien entendu tout de suite. C'était hallucinant. Que lui est-il arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Nous savons seulement qu'elle a été enlevée par un groupe de 5 personnes hier, au moment du procès de Dean. » Fit Castiel doucement. Il ne savait pas que ces deux-là se connaissait. Est-ce une bonne idée de mettre Dean sur l'affaire ? Comment allait réagir le jeune homme en apprenant que son amie avait était enlevée ? Castiel se mordait la lèvre et réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Sam attendait la suite des informations. Il se racla la gorge.

« Il y a un problème ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Comment vas réagir Dean en apprenant que son amie à des soucis ? » Demanda Castiel directement.

Sam réfléchissait, Dean avait un caractère explosif en temps normal, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de personnes auxquelles il tenait, c'était encore _pire._

« Eh bien... Vous voyez les bombes à retardement ? »

« Oui ? » Commença à s'inquiétait Castiel.

« Dean, c'est la même chose, mais sans le compte à rebours. » Le visage de Sam était sombre, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Je pense pas qu'il devrait y aller dans ce cas. Qu'en penses-tu Sam ? »

« Sauf votre respect, je pense que Dean est _l'ange idéal_ pour cette mission. »

« Peux-tu préciser ta pensée ? » Il avait soulevé un sourcil et penché la tête sur le côté.

« Dean a... Disons qu'il a vraiment besoin d'exercice et ce n'est pas la natation qui va pouvoir arranger les choses. De plus s 'il s'agit d'une amie proche de lui, il se donnera plus à fond que si c'est une personne inconnue. »

Castiel au mot natation s'était imaginé le jeune homme vêtu, pour seul vêtement, d'un maillot de bain. Il secoua discrètement la tête pour s'effacer cette image et se concentrer.

« Il faudrait donc le laisser y allait. »

« Oui, et espérer qu'il ne fasse pas un bordel monstre. »

« Je vois. Je viendrais en cas de nécessité absolue. Tu as tout noté ? »

Sam relisait sa feuille et indiqua qu'il avait toutes les informations. Castiel le salua puis repartit. Sam alla finir de préparer ce panier pour aller enfin pouvoir manger.

Castiel avait lutté contre l'envie de repasser près de la rivière. Sa raison gagna sur son cœur et il partit plutôt en direction de la frontière avec l'enfer.

Du côté de la rivière, Dean dormait toujours, rattrapant les heures de la nuit. Anna continuait de l'observer. Elle approcha néanmoins avec lenteur une main au-dessus du torse du jeune ange. Se mordant la lèvre, elle hésitait à le poser sur son torse. Depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, le garçon hantait ses nuits, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, elle ne pouvait même pas lui parlait car ce dernier dormait à poing fermé. Au moment où elle se décida à poser ce fameux doigt, alors qu'elle était si près de son but, Sam arriva en courant et en les appelant.

Dean se réveilla alertait par les cris de son ami et se leva d'un bon. Anna eut à peine le temps de retirer sa main.

« Holà Dean, ce n'est que moi. » Fit Sam, étonné de la rapidité de Dean.

« Désolé Sam. » Il se rassit.

« Anna, ça ne va pas ? » Demanda l'arrivant.

« Si, tout vas bien. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Sam s'assit à côté de Dean et posa le panier au centre.

« Désolé j'ai eu une petite visite de l'Ange Suprême. » Commença Sam.

Dean se força à rester de marbre. Déçu et soulagé de ne pas avoir été avec.

« Et donc ? » Fit Anna.

« On a une mission qui commence cet après-midi. Dean, je dois te parler en privé. »

Dean se leva sans un mot et suivit Sam qui s'était levé et éloigné. Anna regarda les deux et se sentit exclue.

« Promets-moi de te contenir Dean, par rapport à cette mission. elle est importante. »

« Me contenir par rapport au fait qu'Anna nous accompagne ? » Lança-t-il acide.

« Il y a un problème avec Anna ? » Demanda le plus jeune.

« Elle est collante, et commence à me taper sur le système. » Fit le châtain.

Sam passa sa main sur son visage. Apparemment cette mission s'annoncer compliquée avant même d'avoir commencé.

« Bon, on verra ça plus tard. Ce n'est pas le plus gros des soucis. Charlie est la mission. Elle a été enlevée. »

« Quoi ?! Quand ça ? Comment ça ? » S'énerva Dean.

Anna s'était tourné vers les garçons en entendant Dean monter la voix. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils se disaient.

« Dean, on se calme. On va aller la sauver d'accord ? Alors par pitié, canalise ta colère. »

« Quand part-on ? » Demanda Dean le visage sombre.

Sam fut surpris du changement d'humeur de Dean. Il allait devoir le surveiller de très près. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir dit à l'Ange Suprême qu'il était la personne qu'il fallait. Même s'il le pensait, il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant à Dean perdant le contrôle.

« Cet après-midi, on se préparera après avoir mangé. »

Dean retourna s'asseoir tout de suite après. Anna ressentit un froid autour de l'ange mais n'osa pas lui demandait ce qu'il avait. Cette mission était une aubaine pour elle. Elle espérait pouvoir se rapprocher de ce dernier.

Sam regarda le ciel et pria pour que tout se passe bien. Il eut soudainement envie de rire. Ont-ils déjà eu une mission où tout se passait bien ? Bien entendu qu'il avait toujours peur que Dean perde le contrôle, mais partir en mission avec lui s'était ce qu'il préférait le plus au monde. Ils étaient comme deux frères et malgré tout ils s'en sortaient toujours. En revanche, ce sera la première fois qu'ils seront accompagnés d'une troisième personne. Pour Sam, cela n'aurait rien changé si cette personne n'était pas Anna. Seulement là, il allait devoir être encore plus vigilant, la relation entre Dean et Anna était plutôt tendue. Sam souffla et alla rejoindre les deux anges qui s'impatientaient pour commencer à manger.

« Bon appétit ! » Fit Dean en ayant enfin reçu sa nourriture.

« Merci. » Fit Anna d'une petite voix. Ce qui étonna Sam. S'était-il passé quelque chose entre eux pendant son absence ? Il allait devoir se renseigner.

Ils mangèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Dean était plutôt calme ce qui ne rassurait pas Sam. La voix d'Anna le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Sam, à propos de la mission, c'est possible d'avoir les informations ? »

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié, pardon. » Il s'essuya la bouche et les mains et il sortit sa feuille de sa poche.

« Tu as tout noté sur une feuille ? Toi ? Le grand Sam Junsey, cerveau sur patte ? » S'étonna Dean.

Sam lui fit une _Bitchface_ et lui lança une bouteille d'eau à la figure, dommage qu'il les rattrapait.

« Arrête un peu Dean. Elle peut toujours servir cette feuille. Donc revenons-en à notre mission. Nous partons pour le Kansas. Une jeune fille, Charlie, a été enlevée. Et nous devons la rechercher. On ne sait pas qui a fait ça. On sait juste qu'ils étaient 5 au moment de l'enlèvement. »


	8. Chapter 7

Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous aller bien.

Voilà le chapitre 7 qui est plus long que les autres, merci pour vos reviews, merci de suivre cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît d'ailleurs et que ce nouveau chapitre sera bien. bonne lecture :)

Désolé s'il reste des fautes !

* * *

Castiel était assis sur un rocher, pas loin de la frontière entre le paradis et l'enfer. Enfin c'était une image, un gouffre béant séparés ces deux mondes.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il observait le paysage. Tout n'allait pas bien en ce moment. Il y avait trop d'erreur commise. Une inquiétude le prenait aux tripes depuis un moment et ça le mettait constamment sur les nerfs.

Il soupira doucement et fixa un point invisible dans le ciel. Pourquoi c'était lui qui devait être l'Ange Suprême ? Pas qu'il n'aimait pas son titre, ni le respect auquel il avait droit. Mais il se sentait différent, les gens n'étaient pour la plupart pas sincère envers lui. Ils avaient peur de lui. Alors que selon lui, il avait toujours agi avec justice.

Du coup, non seulement tout cela le minait mais l'histoire avec le Winchester le hantait également. Il était allé trop loin, il le savait. Maintenant il ne pouvait même plus s'approcher de lui. Il avait peur du regard que le jeune ange pouvait avoir sur lui, ce même regard qui l'avait pétrifié lors du procès. Un regard ardent, recherchant la justice, la vérité et la vengeance. Il le sentait au fond de lui, le Winchester était en équilibre précaire entre la raison et la folie. Il se devait de l'aider.

Castiel se leva et embrassa d'un regard toute la forêt qui s'étendait face à lui. Cet endroit qui fut un champ de bataille il y a quelques mois.

Il vit une silhouette au loin, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le bois. Il devait renforcer la sécurité. On ne savait jamais quand une attaque pouvait avoir lieu.

Il se téléporta d'un coup d'aile dans son bureau et appela tout d'abord la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, Gabriel. Puis il fit appeler Balthazar et Bobby. Les 3 anges arrivèrent et se dévisagèrent surpris. Il était rare que Castiel fasse appeler plusieurs anges de haut rang en même temps, de plus voir Bobby _ici_ n'était pas courant.

« Bonjour messieurs. » Fit Castiel.

« Salut ! » Cria Gabriel avec enthousiasme.

« Bonjour Castiel. » Répondit Balthazar qui commençait déjà à être agacé par le comportement de Gabriel.

« Monseigneur. » Fit solennellement Bobby, surpris d'être convoqué.

Castiel les invita à s'asseoir, il avait plusieurs idées en tête et avait voulu les mettre en exécution immédiatement.

« Si je vous aie convoqué, c'est pour plusieurs raisons. Chacun d'entre vous allez recevoir une mission importante. Balthazar, tu vas mettre une unité de garde près des frontières, j'ai vu quelqu'un y rôdait un peu plus tôt. Je préfère prendre des précautions. »

« Bien, une unité de combien d'anges ? » Demanda-t-il.  
« Environ 5 anges seront suffisants je pense, dit leur de rester en contact avec la maintenance en cas d'attaque surprise. »

Bobby était très surpris, il ne pensait pas que l'Ange Suprême puisse avoir autant de prestance malgré son jeune âge. Pas qu'il doutait de son autorité, mais en le voyant ainsi, il se sentait en sécurité.

« C'est compris, j'y vais de suite ? » Demanda Balthazar.

« Oui tu peux, merci Balthazar. »

Balthazar s'en alla en faisant un petit signe de main à la troupe.

« Gabriel, pour toi cela ne changera pas de ta mission actuelle, simplement, il faudrait juste que tu prennes plus d'anges en formation et que tu diversifies les activités. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de mauvais va venir, donc j'aimerais que tout le monde soit prêt, peu importe ce qui nous adviendra. »

« Encore plus de mômes ? Cassi, tu sais que c'est compliqué tout ça ? Pour beaucoup j'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent juste manger mes sucreries! » Gabriel avait un air effrayé. Que personne ne touche à ses friandises où il allait mordre.

« Gabriel, s'il-te-plaît, tu sais que c'est important ! » Grogna Castiel.

« Tu peux pas me mettre le petit Sammy dans le groupe alors ? Il était bien lui. » Castiel leva un sourcil.

« Désolé, mais il part en mission d'ici quelques heures. » Castiel devait se retenir de rire devant la tête de Gabriel, on aurait bien pu croire que la fabrication de confiseries était arrêtée pour un temps indéterminé. Il ne pensait pas que Sam avait tapé dans l'œil de son cher frère.

« C'est pas juste ! » Marmonna l'ange gourmand. Pour la peine je vais corser les exercices pour les autres mômes. » Gabriel bouda et croisa les bras.

« Aller va Gabriel, et ne fais pas de mal aux élèves, compris ? Tu connais les conséquences. »

Gabriel fit une grimace et s'en alla à son tour. Bobby qui avait suivi toute la conversation fut étonné par plusieurs points, déjà il ne savait pas que Castiel et Gabriel étaient frères, de plus il ne connaissait pas bien Gabriel et d'apparence on n'aurait pas pensé que c'était juste un gourmand boudeur. Castiel le coupa dans sa réflexion.

« Bobby, si je t'ai fait venir c'est parce que j'ai cru comprendre que tu connaissais assez bien Dean. »

« Je ne le connais pas tant que ça, mais je le cerne assez. »  
« Il part avec Sam et Anna en mission et j'aurais besoin que tu gardes un œil sur eux. Est-ce possible ? »

« Oui bien sur. Je n'avais que Dean à ma charge, mais comme vous l'avez libéré, je n'ai pas encore eu de prisonnier d'attribué. »

« Très bien, ça m'arrange énormément, je dois te prévenir que d'après son ami Sam, cela risque d'être assez explosif donc il va falloir faire attention. »

« Je ferais attention. Dois-je les prévenir que je serais avec eux ? »

« Non je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, mais si tu es obligé fait-le. Sinon rester de loin devrait suffire. Merci Bobby. »

« Ce n'est rien Monseigneur. »

Bobby parti à son tour, Castiel était à nouveau seul.

Il devait s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser au jeune ange. Il regarda par la fenêtre et aperçut justement le trio qui passé sous sa fenêtre. Il devait être maudit. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

Tant pis, il pouvait tout de même le regarder de loin non ? Il écouta leur discussion.

« Dean, arrête de faire ton gamin ce n'était que de l'eau ! » Fit Sam en relevant les épaules.

« À ta place je me méfierais de ne pas avoir un seau d'eau en plein figure pendant une nuit. » Enchaîna Dean, les bras croisés.

« Vous avez fini vous deux ? » Fit la voix excédée d'Anna.

De son poste d'observation, il vit Dean se raidir. Sans le savoir, cela faisait plaisir à Castiel de voir que Dean n'était pas dans les meilleures ententes possibles avec la fille. Cependant il constata que la mission allait être compliquée, surtout si l'ambiance serait celle-ci.

Soudain Dean leva les yeux vers le bureau de Castiel, dont ce dernier ait juste eu le temps de se baisser pour ne pas se faire attraper. Il était accroupi, le dos contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dean ? » Entendit-il Sam dire.

« J'avais juste l'impression d'être observé. »

« _Dean est doué pour ressentir les choses._ » se dit Castiel.

Bon, il devait se reprendre en main. Maintenant que le jeune Winchester aller partir en mission il espérait penser moins à lui. Espérer était un bien grand mot. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et se remit à faire des plans de défense et d'attaque en vue d'une prochaine confrontation.

Sur une route qui menait à la sortie du paradis, le groupe des 3 anges s'était réuni. Ils avaient tous une valise ou un sac. Une mission n'avait pas de limite de temps, sauf quand elle finissait, bien ou mal.

« Bon, c'est parti alors ? Direction le Kansas ! » Dit Sam avec une valise en guise de bagage.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une sorte de grande porte. Elle semblait ancienne avec toutes sortes de gravures dessus. Une poignée était également gravée vers le centre. Dean poussa sur la poignée. Le mécanisme fut enclenché et la porte se mit à se déverrouiller avec lenteur et un énorme bruit. Une fois ouverte, il y avait comme un mur bleu, une sorte de portail spatio-temporel. Les jeunes gens y entrèrent et la porte se referma sur eux.

* * *

Dans une ville plongée dans la pénombre, un flash bleu se fit et le sable s'envola. Les 3 anges se retrouvèrent les pieds dans un bac à sable. Dean se retrouva le cul par terre, son sac de sport l'avait entraîné dans la chute due à la force du champ dimensionnel.

« Arrivé, fracassante. » Dit Sam en voyant son ami par terre.

« Ta gueule Sammy. » Grogna Dean en se relevant et en se dépoussiérant.

« On fait comment maintenant ? » Demanda Anna impressionnée par le nouvel environnement.

« C'est la première fois que tu vas en mission sur terre ? » Demanda Sam les yeux ronds.

Dean commença à marcher vers la sortie du parc pour enfants. Il était déjà venu ici et savait exactement où aller. Sam et Anna le suivirent.

« Non, c'est la première fois que je quitte le paradis. » Fit-elle avec inquiétude.

« _Géniale, une débutante... Bordel pourquoi elle a dû venir ?! Ça a toujours était que Sam et moi..._ » Ragea Dean dans sa tête.

« D'accord, il faudra faire attention dans ce cas. Tu sais te battre au moins ? » Sam espérait qu'elle savait au moins ça. La mission devenait de plus en plus difficile. Ils n'avaient même pas encore vraiment commencé mais déjà il voulait en finir au plus vite.

« Oui, enfin je pense me débrouiller ? On va où là ? » Elle ne savait pas où ils étaient, ni où ils allaient et ça l'angoissait.

« Déjà on va chercher _Baby_ , parce que putain faut pas dire mais elle m'a vraiment manqué ! »

« _Baby ? Dean sort avec une humaine ?_ » Se demanda Anna en ressentant de la jalousie.

« Comment tu sais qu'elle sera là Dean ? Comme si elle pouvait venir jusqu'à l'endroit où nous nous téléportons. » Râla Sam.

« Bien sûr, tu n'as jamais remarqué Sammy ? Qu'à chaque mission, _Baby_ est là ? » S'exclama Dean joyeusement.

Sam fit de gros yeux en se rendant compte de ce que disait son frère de cœur. Mais comment cela se pouvait-il ?

« C'est qui _Baby_? » Demanda sombrement Anna.

« Tu verras bien tout à l'heure. » Fit Dean en accélérant la cadence, trop pressé de la revoir.

Anna se tourna vers Sam, ce dernier haussa les épaules et lui fit un petit sourire.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu et entrèrent dans un vieil entrepôt. Il n'y avait personne, juste une masse imposante recouverte d'une bâche de protection. Anna se demandait si cette fameuse Baby allait vraiment venir ou non. Elle regarda l'entrée en attente de la venue de cette fille.

Pendant ce temps Dean avait presque couru sous le regard amusé de Sam. Soudain, Sam sursauta en entendant Dean.

« Rha bordel, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué ma belle ! » Dit-il en dégageant la bâche laissant apparaître une voiture.

Anna se retourna et faillit tomber à la renverse, Baby était... Une voiture ?!

« C'est une simple voiture et tu l'appelles Baby ? » Anna le regarda bizarrement.

Sam avait soupiré, c'était LE sujet à ne pas abordé avec Dean. Surtout si on ne connaissait pas la relation que Dean avait avec sa voiture.

Dean quant à lui avait regardé Anna avec un air qui voulait tout dire. _Baby une simple voiture ?_ Jamais de la vie !

« Ce n'est PAS une simple voiture ! C'est une Impala Chevrolet de 1967 ! Une pure beauté. » Dean avait presque de la tendresse dans sa voix lorsqu'il parlait de sa voiture.

« Bon, on y va Dean ? » Demanda Sam pour mettre fin à cette discussion tendue.

« Ok, c'est parti alors ! »

Dean ouvrit le coffre et y mit son sac, puis Sam et Anna mirent le leur pendant que Dean s'installa au volant, il caressa doucement le volant et ses yeux brillèrent en voyant le radiocassette. Il se pencha vers la boîte à gants et en sortit plusieurs cassettes.

« Ça aussi, ça m'a manqué ! » Il mit en route le radiocassette et la voix de Led Zeppelin emplissait l'habitacle de la voiture.

Sam et Anna s'installèrent dans la voiture, Sam devant, Anna derrière. La présence d'Anna ne devait pas changer quoi que ce soit dans les habitudes des deux garçons.

Dean démarra et ils partirent en direction de l'inconnu, au regard d'Anna seulement. Malgré tout elle sentait cette excitation de l'inconnu en elle, même si la crainte était présente.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda Anna.

Dean était concentré plus dans les paroles de sa musique que sur la route est dû éviter de vitesse un chat qui traversait.

« Wow, s'en était fallu de peu. » Rigola Dean.

« Fais un peu attention quand même. » Soupira Sam.

« On va chercher un hôtel, et on avisera par la suite. » Dit-il en regardant Anna dans le rétroviseur.

Anna se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage qui défilait à travers la fenêtre. Ils roulèrent pendant quelques heures encore. Ils arrivèrent un peu avant 3 h du matin devant un hôtel.

« Je pense que ça fera l'affaire. Tu en penses quoi Sammy ? » Demanda Dean en regardant l'hôtel ?

« Pour le reste de la nuit, ça sera bon, allons-y. »

Anna qui s'était endormi se réveilla aux voix, la musique tournait encore en sourdine telle une berceuse.

« Il est quelle heure ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormi.

Dean regarda sa montre à la lueur d'un lampadaire qui éclairait une fois sur dix.

« Il est 2h55 » Dit-il.

« Vous n'êtes pas fatigué ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Pas le moindre du monde. » Répondit Dean comme un gamin, excité par le fait d'être en mission.

« Bon on y va où on dors dans la voiture ? » Râla Sam

« Je peux dormir dans la voiture aussi, hein ! » Le taquina le châtain.

Sam le va les yeux au ciel et sorti de la voiture, Anna sortit également , ils prirent leurs bagages et celui de Dean pendant que celui-ci alla se garer un peu plus loin.

« Il n'est pas un peu bizarre cet hôtel ? » Demanda Anna méfiante.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » Demanda Dean alors qu'il revenait.

« Je sais pas, une impression. »

Dean haussa les épaules en regardant Sam et ouvrit la porte de l'hôtel. La petite troupe arriva dans un petit hall. Ils allèrent directement vers le bureau qui faisait office d'accueil. Une femme d'un certain âge y été installée et lisait un livre.

« Bonsoir Madame. » Fit Sam doucement.

La dame sursauta, surprise d'avoir des clients à cette heure si tardive.

« Bonsoir jeunes gens, que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda-t-elle en mettant un marque-page dans son livre.

« Nous aimerions deux chambres, s'il-vous-plaît. » Fit Dean à son tour.

« Vous avez de quoi payer au moins ? » Fit la femme en haussant un sourcil en direction de Dean.

« Nous avons ce qu'il faut je pense. » Devança Sam alors que Dean s'apprêtait à sortir une réplique cinglante.

« Bien, la chambre 26 et 27 sont disponibles. » Dit-elle en tendant des clés. « Signait ici je vous pris. »

Dean prit les clés et laissa Sam signer. Ils montèrent les escaliers qui grincèrent sous leurs poids. Ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir et cherchèrent les chambres. L'une en face de l'autre. Un pour Dean et Sam, l'autre pour Anna.

« Si jamais tu as un problème, on est à côté donc n'hésite pas. » Avait dit Sam avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

Anna s'était retrouvée bien vite seule dans le couloir. Elle finit par entrer dans la chambre. Une chambre tout à fait coquette trouva-t-elle, avec quelques fleurs par-ci, par-là. Elle se mit rapidement au lit, finir sa courte nuit déjà entamée dans la voiture.

Du côté des garçons, ils découvrirent la chambre dans un style simple. Deux lits, une table dans un coin et une pièce attenante qui était une salle de bain. La tapisserie était de très mauvais goût. Des grosses fleurs parsemaient les murs, Dean eut envie de vomir. Les deux garçons se mirent rapidement au lit.

* * *

En enfer, une haute réunion se déroulait, on entendait surtout beaucoup de bruit, beaucoup de cris.

« C'est pas vrai ! Qui ma fichu des abrutis pareils ? » Hurlait une voix emplie de rage.

« Monsieur, nous avons eu vent que 3 jeunes anges étaient en ce moment même sur terre. » Dit un homme proche de l'oreille du roi des enfers.

« Sur terre dis-tu ? Voilà qui est intéressant ! Et... Sais-tu qui sont-ils? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non monsieur, je n'ai pas encore eu cette information. »

« Bien. Va me la chercher cette information alors pauvre idiot ! Ce n'est pas une demi-information dont j'ai besoin ! »

Crowley était vraiment énervé, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes et Meg ne l'avait toujours pas recontacté. Il était d'une humeur massacrante. Son plan ne se mettait pas assez vite, de plus, il avait entendu dire qu'un démon avait était aperçu près des frontières par Castiel lui-même ! Cela avait mis Crowley dans une colère noire et avait éliminé sur le champ ce démon. À cause de cet imbécile, La sécurité avait été renforcée, alors qu'il comptait sur ce manque de sécurité justement.

« Crowley »

« Lilith ? »

« Je crois bien que tu fonces droit dans le mur. »  
« Comment oses-tu ? Pour qui te prends-tu petite garce ? » Rugit Crowley.

Lilith lui fit un sourire narquois. Elle se retira ensuite sans un mot pour son frère.

Crowley commença à en avoir assez de sa peste de sœur. Il devait prendre des mesures radicales au plus vite. Il fit appeler un serviteur et lui donna des ordres bien précis dans la confidentialité la plus totale.

« Et n'oublie pas, tu es le seul au courant, donc tu penses bien que s'il y a le moindre souci, ce sera toi mon suspect numéro, et si jamais cela arrive, tu penses bien qu'il ne faudra pas que je te mette la main dessus, hum ? » Crowley le regarda bien droit dans les yeux.

« Bi... Bien monsieur. » Il partit sans rien demander de plus.

Crowley s'étira et alla fermer sa porte. Il devait garder le contrôle de ses troupes. Ils étaient en temps de guerre, il devait montrer qui il était.


	9. Chapter 8

Hello, vous allez bien ?

Voici le chapitre 8, il est un peu long à démarrer je trouve, mais je vais essayer d'accélérer un peu le rythme dans les prochains chapitres.

Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire, un énormes merci pour vos reviews, c'est super motivant :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. à bientôt.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il est tard lorsque Castiel entra dans sa chambre. La journée fut longue et malgré le fait d'avoir renforcé la sécurité dans les points stratégiques, ce sentiment ne le quittait pas.

Il regarda le ciel par sa fenêtre et malgré lui, pensa au jeune homme. Lui qui espérait ne pas penser outre mesure à ce dernier en le voyant moins se trompait, même si cela ne faisait que quelques heures, il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Tout cela durait depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Bien avant que le Winchester ne les vu en face de lui. Et pourtant Castiel pensait qu'il avait pris l'habitude de supporter l'absence de cet ange. Seulement... Les derniers événements l'avait poussé à se révéler. Il s'était laissé emporter par le courant et sans pouvoir rien n'y faire il l'avait embrassé. Et cela avait ébranlé sa tête à rester neutre.

Il ferma sa fenêtre, cessant ses pensées par la même occasion et alla directement ce coucher.

* * *

Un téléphone sonnait depuis quelques minutes maintenant, un homme marcha avec lenteur jusqu'à ce dernier et décrocha.

« Quoi ?! » Cria l'homme.

« Crowley ! » Une voix féminine se fit entendre, surprise.

« Non mais tu as vu l'heure Meg ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Il est 3 h du matin, pourquoi ? »

« Les gens dorment à cette heure ! » S'énerva l'homme.

« Ahahahaha, depuis quand toi, tu dors ? »

« Passons, tu as des informations intéressantes ? »

« Tu n'as pas d'humour, Crowley. Dean Winchester est sous l'aile de Castiel. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu retirer comme infos. D'ailleurs c'est vraiment bizarre qu'il n'y ait que ça. Le monde tourne au ralenti j'ai l'impression. C'est surprenant. Je continue à chercher quand même. »

« Sous l'aile de cet emplumé de malheur ? Mais que s'est-il passé pendant ce procès bordel ! Ils sont où les jurés d'ailleurs ? Je leur avais dit de revenir. »

« Je ne sais pas, j'y étais pas à ce procès. Je vais te laisser, les clients ont besoin de moi. À plus tard. »

Meg avait raccroché en laissant un Crowley pantois. Il se frotta les yeux, ennuyé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici, depuis quand ses hommes de main ne respectaient plus ses ordres ? Il allait devoir enquêter et faire du ménage. Beaucoup de ménage.

Crowley se servit un verre de whisky, le but d'une traite et retourna se coucher.

* * *

Il était 7 h lorsque Dean ouvrit les yeux. Il s'étira dans son lit puis se leva pour s'habiller. Il avait encore fait son cauchemar durant sa courte nuit. Il se tourna du côté du lit de Sam et constata que le garçon dormait encore. Dean sortit de la chambre en silence. Il descendit jusqu'au hall et sortit dehors.  
Il ne faisait pas très beau, le temps changé du tout au tout par rapport à celui du paradis. Il faisait gris, froid et la pluie n'allait pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez. Dean alla jusqu'à sa voiture et après avoir pris un sac du coffre, il s'installa au volant. S'installant bien comme il faut, il sortit un ordinateur portable du sac. Ce n'était pas lui l'expert en informatique, il ne savait que les bases, cependant il ne voulait plus perdre de temps. Il recherchait des informations concernant la disparition de son amie.

Dans la chambre de la jeune fille, le silence était total, soudain Anna ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être observée. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit en vitesse de sa chambre. Elle alla toquer doucement à la porte des garçons, n'ayant pas de réponse, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait entrer ou non. Après une petite hésitation, elle ouvrit tout de même la porte.

Le volet n'était pas fermé et la lumière du jour pénétrait légèrement dans la chambre. L'un des deux lits était vide, dans l'autre, une masse chevelue y dormait encore. Elle referma la porte et descendit dans le hall.

Une fois en bas, elle vit la dame de la veille discuter avec un homme. Elle marcha jusqu'à un tableau et le regarda, attendant que la femme eût fini de discuter.

Dean avait son ventre qui grognait depuis un moment et c'est dans un soupire las qu'il démarra l'impala et partit à la recherche d'une boulangerie.

Sam descendit peu de temps après et tomba nez à nez avec Anna dans le hall. Il s'approcha d'elle après avoir salué la femme de l'accueil.

« Bonjour Anna, bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-il

« Oui, mais j'ai une drôle de sensation ce matin en me réveillant. » Dit-elle inquiète.

« Comment ça ? » S'étonna Sam.

Ils allèrent s'installer sur des canapés dans le petit salon mis à disposition pour les clients. Anna reprit la parole.

« J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'observait, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il m'a réveillé. C'était vraiment désagréable. » Fit-elle.

« Tu as vu quelque chose quand tu t'es réveillé ? Tu as fais le tour de la chambre ? »

« Je n'ai vu personne, mais je n'ai pas fait le tour. Je suis vite sorti. »

« On va aller voir ça dans ce cas. Tu sais où est passé Dean ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non je ne sais pas. »

Sam s'étira et se leva, il fit signe à Anna de le suivre jusqu'à en haut. Ils se mirent devant la porte et Sam tourna doucement la poignée.

Dean avait trouvé de son côté une boulangerie, il prit quelques pains au chocolat et autres croissants, il prit également 3 cafés. Il paya et s'en alla. La pluie commençait à tomber à fines gouttes. Il entra dans la voiture et démarra au quart de tour. Il devait se dépêcher de retrouver son amie.

Les deux anges étaient entrés dans la chambre et en faisaient maintenant le tour. Ils ne trouvèrent rien et Sam ne sentait rien d'inhabituel.

« Tu as peut-être dû rêver. » Dit-il à Anna.

« Je ne sais pas du tout. »

« Bon redescendons, il faut trouver Dean. »

Ils retournèrent dans le hall et au même moment Dean y entra. Il ôta sa veste dégoulinante et l'accrocha sur le porte manteau.

« Salut Dean. » Le salua Sam.

« Salut Sam, Anna. » Répondit-il.

« Bonjour. »

« J'ai amené le petit déjeuner. » Dit Dean avec un sourire en levant le sac devant lui.

« Génial mec ! Je commençais justement à avoir faim. » Dit Sam.

Les trois anges s'installèrent dans le salon à une table basse. C'était un petit hôtel et par conséquent il n'y avait pas de service de restauration. Toutefois, la propriétaire ne fit pas de remarque sur le fait qu'ils mangèrent dans le salon.

Dean mangeait comme un glouton pour pas changer et c'est la bouche pleine qu'il enchaîna.

« Je t'ai emprunté ton laptop pour faire quelques recherches tout à l'heure. »

« Toi avec un laptop en main... ? Tu as pu trouver quelque chose ? » Se moqua Sam.

Anna restait silencieuse à côté et buvait son café en regardant Dean.

« Un article de presse indique que Charlie avait était vu pour la dernière fois à Lawrence. C'était i jours. »

« Lawrence ? C'est quoi ? » Demanda Anna timidement.

Dean se raidit sur sa chaise. Il avait momentanément oublié que la jeune fille n'était jamais venu sur terre. Il retint un soupire qui le démangeait.

« C'est une ville, à l'est à 3h30 de route en voiture en partant d'ici. » Expliqua Sam.

« D'accord, merci. 3h30 de route ? C'est long ! » Se plaignit-elle pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, cela n'eut pas fait l'effet espéré. Dean haussa simplement les épaules et se concentra à nouveau sur son café. Sam lui fit un petit sourire.

« On part dans 15 mn, donc pour tout ce qui est préparation, c'est maintenant. » Dit Dean en se relevant et en partant.

La route allait être très longue.

* * *

Sur l'espace d'entraînement, un petit groupe de personnes s'était rassemblé.

« Bon, nous allons faire 2 groupes de 6. dépêchez-vous de les faire pour qu'on puisse enfin commencer. » Cria une voix pour se faire entendre alors que le vent soufflait fort.

Gabriel devait encore faire cours aujourd'hui, malgré ce temps à rester chez soi. Aujourd'hui encore il devait supporter tous ses jeunes anges, et aujourd'hui encore pas un ne semblait être assez mature pour prendre sur lui. Gabriel soufflait d'ennui, il aurait préféré aller embêter le jeune Sam. Lui il avait épaté Gabriel lorsqu'il l'avait eu pour la formation, il devait l'avouer.

« Monsieur, je peux aller dans l'autre équipe, je l'aime pas celle-là, elle est nase. » S'écria un jeune homme du nom de Gordon.

« Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Non tu ne vas pas aller dans l'autre équipe et de plus c'est toi qui vas commencer. Et maintenant, tu as intérêt de te la fermer si tu ne veux pas goûter à la colère d'un Trickster en colère. _Capiche ? »_ Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, ce Gordon serait frit comme un poisson pané.

Le Gordon ne prononça plus un mot mais Gabriel savait que dans sa tête de piaf il l'insultait de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles.

« Bon nous allons commencer par un exercice de type attaque-défense. Deux contre deux. Bien entendu, il faudra s'entraider et bien faire attention à ce qui vous entoure. Le premier qui tombe fait perdre son équipe. C'est parti ! »

La journée allait vraiment être longue. Gabriel regrettait déjà de ne plus travailler en cuisine. Ça lui apprendra à demander de '' l'action ''.

* * *

Bobby suivait la petite troupe depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé à l'hôtel. Il avait failli se faire repérer par la jeune ange, faute d'inattention de sa part. C'était une souris qui avait failli le faire repérer. Ce n'était plus de son âge tout ça.

À présent il était dans le salon, près de la dame, il écoutait d'une oreille attentive ce que disaient les jeunes, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe, Dean avait quelques difficultés par rapport au sang-froid dont il devait faire preuve en étant aux côtés de la jeune fille.

Cela intrigua Bobby. D'après ce qu'il avait pu apprendre sur Dean, ce dernier apprécié, d'habitude, la présence féminine. Combien de fois, ces deux-là n'avait pas parlé de filles, quand Dean était encore sous sa garde ?

« Un article de presse indique que Charlie avait était vu pour la dernière fois à Lawrence. C'était i jours. » Avait informé Dean.

« Lawrence ? C'est quoi ? »

Bobby avait un peu oublié que la jeune fille débutée sur terre et que par conséquent, elle n'y connaissait rien. Le vieux bougre secoua doucement la tête, cette mission allait leur réserver de belles surprises. Il en était persuadé.

« On part dans 15 mn, donc pour tout ce qui est préparation, c'est maintenant. »

Dean faisait un parfait chef d'équipe. Il ne cherchait pas midi à quatorze heures et allait droit au but. Il ferait un bon Ange Suprême.

Les ados étaient montés préparer leurs affaires ? 3H30 de route ? Combien de temps Dean allait résister à l'envie de jeter la jeune fille de la voiture ?

Bobby savait qu'il était méchant dans ses pensées mais ça le faisait bien sourire. Ces jeunes gens devaient apprendre à gérer toutes sortes de situations, c'était un très bon entraînement, non ? Il l'espérait en tout cas.

Bobby se demandait s'il pouvait aller avec eux dans la voiture, l'un d'eux allait-il le sentir ? Cela restait à voir.

* * *

À la frontière, rien à signaler, 5 anges étaient postés à des endroits stratégiques. Balthazar était resté simplement pour voir si quelque chose allait se produire, mais rien ne bouger, il se faisait simplement et littéralement chier. Il partit et alla trouver quelque chose à faire, ou plutôt, alla trouver quelqu'un à embêter.

Il disparut d'un coup pour se retrouver derrière un autre ange qui apparemment était un peu, beaucoup énervé.

« Bordel de merde, mais qui m'a fichu des bons à rien comme ça ? Tu sais pas écouter un peu ? C'est trop compliqué pour ta cervelle ? ''Le désarmer'. C'est quoi que tu n'as pas compris là-dedans ? » Avait gueulé l'ange.

Des regards s'étaient posés sur Balthazar. L'élève qui venait de se faire sermonner faisait une tête d'enterrement. Gabriel n'était pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Heureusement que la matinée finissait bientôt.

« Salut Gabriel. » Fit Balthazar.

Gabriel sursauta imperceptiblement, il était tellement énervé contre ce gamin qu'il n'avait pas senti l'ange arrivé.

« Salut. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » Demanda-t-il, son énervement encore perceptible dans sa voix.

« Juste voir comment ça se passait. C'est calme de mon côté. » Il haussa les épaules.

« C'est... frustrant, chiant, à chier ! » Gabriel grinçait des dents.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi criais-tu sur ce pauvre gamin ? »

« Il se trouve que ces jeunes ne savent même pas écouter et exécuter une simple consigne. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui ai un problème aujourd'hui ou s'ils le font exprès. Quoi qu'il en soit si Castiel apprend ce bordel, je vais en prendre plein la gueule. J'en ai l'intime conviction tu vois. »

« C'est quoi la consigne ? »

« Des mouvements de base. Face à face, ils doivent désarmer leur adversaire. »

« Ils... Ne savent pas faire ça ? » Balthazar était vraiment surpris. Il y avait effectivement un problème.

Les jeunes étaient en train de discuter entre eux, tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. Cela énerva encore plus Gabriel qui devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas leur exploser la tête.

Tant pis si Castiel allait s'énerver mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer un tel comportement.

Il s'avança en direction du mur où étaient assis quelques élèves, il se plaça devant et d'un coup rapide il brisa le mur, cela eut pour effet de faire tomber les jeunes. Même si certains étaient vraiment et sincèrement fasciné par la force de l'ange, la majorité avait crié de stupeur et était à présent terrorisés.

« Bien, maintenant vous allez bien m'écouter, ma patience à des limites. » le geste et la voix froide de Gabriel en avaient refroidi plus d'un.

Balthazar avait entamé un geste pour retenir le jeune homme, mais cela avait été vain, il secouait la tête à présent. Il ne fallait pas jouer avec les nerfs de Gabriel.

* * *

Ils étaient devant la voiture, Sam avait une carte en main. Il cherchait l'itinéraire pour aller à Lawrence, Anna regardait par-dessus son épaule et Dean posa son sac dans le coffre.

« La route n'est pas trop compliquée à suivre Dean, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde, ça risquerait de nous ralentir. » Dit Sam.

« On verra bien Sammy, c'est la loi de la route. On peut y aller ? » demanda-t-il.

« On peut y aller ! Tu as pris le sac de provisions Anna ? »

« Il est dans le coffre. » répondit-elle rapidement.

Anna se sentait mal à l'aise, l'ambiance n'était pas celle qu'elle espérait en apprenant qu'elle irait en mission avec les garçons.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal à Dean pour qu'il réagisse de cette façon envers elle. Elle regrettait même d'avoir été assignée à cette mission. Elle devait en parler avec Sam. Mais impossible de l'approcher sans qu'il y est Dean à côté.

« Anna on y va. » Sam l'avait coupé dans ses pensées, elle s'installa dans la voiture dont le moteur ronronner déjà. Dean alluma l'autoradio.

« Pour un voyage en voiture il nous faut de la bonne musique ! » Dean le dirait à personne mais la musique l'aider à ne plus penser à rien. Il se plongeait dans la mélodie, dans les paroles et plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Une potion magique.

« Fais attention aux indications tout de même, Dean ! » Le prévient Sam.

« T'en fais pas, tu me connais à force non ? » Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Justement, c'est pour ça que je te préviens. Allez, roule idiot. »

« Oui chef ! »

La voiture partit au quart de tour faisant crisser les pneus sur le bitume.

* * *

Dans un bureau plongé dans la pénombre, un homme donnait différents ordres à un petit nombre de personnes. Tous partirent l'un après l'autre, il ne restait plus que deux d'entre eux.

« Tu veux donc faire une pierre deux coups ? Si j'ai bien compris. » Demanda l'un des deux.

« Tu as tout compris mon frère. Tu vois j'en ai un peu assez d'être le pantin de ce pauvre petit ange. Et pourquoi ne pas contrôler ces deux mondes ? Le paradis et l'enfer. »

« D'accord, tu sais que je te suivrais peu importe ce que tu décides de faire. Tu es mon frère, mon sauveur. »

« Je compte énormément sur toi pour ce coup-là. Ensemble nous allons faire tomber Castiel et Crowley. Plus personne ne nous donnera d'ordre, plus personne ne nous prendra en pitié.

C'est l'heure de la résurrection ! »

« Que dois-je faire mon frère ? »

« Pour le moment, continue comme ça, personne ne doit découvrir qui tu es vraiment et ce que tu fais exactement. Tu dois gagner la confiance de Castiel. »

« J'y retourne de ce pas alors. Préviens-moi s'il faut faire autre chose. »

« Je te passerais le message. Va maintenant. »

Ils partirent tous les deux.


	10. Chapter 9

Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien !

Voici le chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. j'espère que la fiction continue de vous plaire.

Merci pour vos reviews, merci de lire et de progresser dans cet univers un peu particulier.

Il est possible qu'il ai quelques retards pour les prochains chapitres à cause des fêtes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« On est bientôt arrivés ? » Demanda Sam en baillant.

« Je ne sais pas Sammy, j'ai pas vu de panneau avec le numéro de route depuis un bon moment. Tu es sûr que c'est le bon chemin au moins ? » Dean commençait à fatiguer. Ils roulaient depuis 3 heures maintenant et il y avait beaucoup de monde sur la route.

Anna dormait depuis un petit moment déjà.

« J'espère que Charlie va bien. » Fit Dean, très inquiet.

« On va la sauver Dean, ne pense pas au pire. »

« J'essaye, mais je te jure que s'ils ont osé toucher à un seul de ses cheveux je leur exploserais la tête ! » Le regard de Dean se fit plus froid, plus distant.

« Calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver maintenant. C'est la prochaine sortie qu'il faut prendre. »

On entendait plus que la musique dans la voiture et la respiration régulière de la dormeuse.

Bobby arriva à ce moment dans la voiture, en espérant ne pas se faire remarquer.

Dean eut un frisson à son arrivée mais n'y fit pas attention. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Lawrence. Il ne tenait plus en place, il devait sortir de la voiture.

« Bon, on va faire quelques recherches sur le terrain ? » Proposa le châtain.

« Ouai, ne perdons pas plus de temps. Je vais réveiller Anna. » Répondit Sam.

« D'acc, je pars déjà devant. » Il partit sans laisser le temps à Sam de répondre.

Dean avait cette peur qui lui vrillait l'estomac, le genre de peur qui voulait vous avertir que quelque chose allait, ou s'était passé. Il essaya de se souvenir de la ville, histoire de lui faciliter les choses, mais un certain temps était passé depuis sa dernière visite, et sa tête ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille.

C'était toujours la même personne qui s'immiscer dans son esprit, même s'il pensait énormément à son amie, une tout autre personne prenait pas mal de places. Et Dean avec beaucoup de mal à ne pas y faire attention. Toutes ses questions, maintenant il en avait encore plus et voulait le revoir.

« _Putain de merde, arrête de penser à lui et bouge ton cul !_ » se fustigea-t-il.

Il déboucha dans une petite ruelle et rencontra un petit groupe de personnes il ne les regarda que quelques secondes. Dean soupira bruyamment, ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée. Il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'une personne l'interpella.

« Eh toi, gamin. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » Demanda une voix bourrue.

Dean haussa imperceptiblement les épaules et continua sa route, pressé de quitter cette ruelle qui puait.

« Je te cause morveux, tu crois que tu peux fourrer dans les affaires des autres puis te casser comme si de rien n'était ? »

Dean sentit qu'on lui attrapait le tee-shirt. Agacé, il se retourna et lui donna un violent coup dans le nez.

« _Merde, cette mission commence vraiment bien._ » soupira-t-il.

Le groupe commença à s'approcher dangereusement de Dean. Ils étaient sept et même si Dean avait la capacité de s'en débarrasser rapidement, il préféra partir en courant afin d'éviter plus d'ennuis. S'ensuivit d'une course-poursuite dans le quartier, se faufilant dans un marché, zigzaguant entre les personnes, l'ange essaya de semer ses assaillants.

Du côté de Sam et Anna, l'ambiance était moins film policier. Ils attendaient Dean, afin de pouvoir commencer les recherches.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû le laisser partir seul ! » Râla Sam.

« Sam, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? » Demanda timidement Anna.

« oui bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai remarqué que, enfin j'ai l'impression que Dean me fait la gueule, enfin, l'ambiance est super tendu, et j'ai juste l'impression qu'il ne veut pas de moi dans l'équipe. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

Sam réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait dire, il ne savait pas. Pourquoi elle parlait de ça avec lui ? Ce n'était pas Dean _lui._

« Écoutes, je pense que tu devrais essayer d'en parler avec lui. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Mais je pense surtout qu'il est à cran. On ne sait pas où est Charlie, il a perdu son père et vient de sortir de prison. De plus on n'a pas l'habitude d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre en mission. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je pense qu'il faut lui laisser du temps. »

Anna avait écouté, silencieuse. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Alors parce que monsieur n'allait pas bien, elle devait être utilisée comme un bouc émissaire ?

« C'est vraiment compliqué. » Fut sa seule réponse.

Sam haussa les épaules d'indifférence et commença à marcher. Ils devaient retrouver Dean, ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça.

D'ailleurs ce dernier commençait vraiment à perdre patience, il avait presque semé la plupart de ces gros bras puant, mais il en restait deux qui lui collaient l'arrière-train. L'ange se rappela soudainement la raison de sa venue ici. Il s'arrêta d'un coup, faisant trébucher l'un des mecs par la même occasion.

« Bah alors, on ne tient plus debout ? » Se moqua l'ange.

Le deuxième gars attrapa Dean par le col de son haut et commença à serrer.

« Tu te crois malin petit ? Tu devrais demander pardon. Parce que je ne sais pas si je vais être très gentil avec toi. »

Celui de par terre se releva rapidement et dans un élan de haine il envoya un violent coup contre la joue de Dean ce qui eut pour effet de faire pivoter sa tête. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, puis un sourire effrayant. L'ange fit craquer une seconde fois sa nuque. Il attrapa le poignet qui le maintenait et le tordit dans un mouvement sec l'homme cria de douleur.

« Maintenant je suis de très mauvaise humeur, et j'ai perdu énormément de temps... »

Un voile sombre tomba sur le visage de Dean.

* * *

Sur le terrain d'entraînement, il y avait un énorme froid. Plus personne n'osait parler. Une partie du mur s'était effondré, les quelques gamins s'étaient relevés précipitamment.

« Vous pensez que c'est un jeu ? Vous savez ce qui se passe aux frontières ? Vous savez que ces derniers temps plus de 50 anges sont morts pour vous défendre ? Vous vous prenez pour qui hein ? » Gabriel affichait un visage sérieux. Il regardait chacun des élèves l'un après l'autre. Pour une fois, ils étaient attentifs. Mais pour combien de temps ?

« Si vous ne voulez pas participer à cette formation, dites le au moment où vous recevez votre convocation. Il y en a marre de perdre du temps pour des sales mioches comme vous ! Aujourd'hui, vous êtes le pire groupe que j'ai jamais eu. »

Certains d'entre eux le regardaient avec dégoût et haine, apparemment ils n'aimaient pas l'idée d'être considérés comme des sales mioches. « Aucun d'entre vous ne fait d'effort. Alors maintenant vous allez faire un choix. Ou vous vous réveillez et vous travaillez comme il faut. On bien vous prenez vos affaires et vous débarrassez le plancher. Je ne continuerais qu'avec les volontaires et les élèves motivés. Si vous restez, ne croyez pas que ce sera plus simple, que je serais plus clément. Nous sommes en temps de guerre. Alors bougez-vous le cul ! »

Gabriel s'éloigna d'eux, le temps de se calmer. Il leur laissa le temps de prendre une décision. Balthazar alla le voir.

« Eh bah dis donc. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire si peur. » Se moqua-t-il de lui.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Balthy. » Il se passa une main sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? D'habitude tu ne perds pas ton sang-froid comme ça. » Le questionna Balthazar.

« Je suis fatigué et je dois dire qu'ils sont pénibles. Ils ne vont pas aller loin. C'est certain. »

« Bien sûr, de plus ils ne sont pas comme un certain brun. Pas vrai Gabriel ? »

Gabriel fut pris au dépourvu. Il lissa le bas de sa chemise pour se donner une contenance.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Gabriel se retourna pour aller voir les gamins.

« Et c'est qui le gamin maintenant ? » Cria l'ange avant de partir.

Gabriel ferma les yeux un instant. Puis se dirigea vers le groupe. Certains avaient leur sac sur le dos. Beaucoup même. Tant pis pour eux. Il devra par contre en parler à Castiel, de ce problème-là.

« Je vois que vous avez pris votre décision. Donc puisque vous abandonnez votre mission, je vous envoi directement voir l'Ange Suprême et vous vous expliquerez avec lui. »

Tous les fuyards le regardaient avec un air horrifié. Gabriel avait-il omis de leur dire qu'ils allaient devoir passer par la case '' Castiel '' ? Oups.

« Oust, je veux plus vous voir. » Gabriel fit un geste vers eux et ils disparurent tous.

Il restait 5 gosses. Sur 12, ça allait non ? Au moins ils allaient pouvoir travailler.

« Je vous remercie d'être restés. Je vois que malgré tout vous êtes un peu plus mature. Puisque nous sommes peu, nous allons pouvoir aborder quelques techniques d'attaque. Suivait moi, nous allons avoir besoin des mannequins de paille. »

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers une petite clairière. Prêt pour travailler. Enfin !

* * *

Castiel était en train de lire le rapport de Bobby quand soudain on toqua à sa la porte de son bureau. Il releva la tête et fut surpris de voir Balthazar accompagné de plusieurs jeunes anges.

« Balthazar ? » Demanda Castiel en se levant et s'avançant.

« Je te ramène les '' sales mioches '' de Gabriel. Ils ont refusé de travailler. »

« Bien merci, tu peux retourner à ton poste. J'aurais besoin d'un rapport détaillé sur l'activité à la frontière. Je m'occupe d'eux. »

Balthazar s'en alla, laissant les jeunes à la merci de Castiel. Certains tremblaient, notamment une jeune fille.

« Entrez et asseyez-vous. » fit Castiel d'une voix neutre. Ils s'exécutèrent, préférant ne pas jouer avec les nerfs de cet ange-là.

« Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé au juste ? » demanda l'adulte.

L'un des jeunes le regarda avec dédain droit dans les yeux.

« C'est s'prof là, il croit trop qu'on est des chiens de garde. En plus son exo c'est de la merde, on n'apprend rien. » Ses camarades l'avaient regardé avec fascination, se disait que lui, n'avait pas peur.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Demanda Castiel. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas s'énerver à outre mesure. Il n'aimait vraiment pas s'énerver, ça le fatigué juste.

« Gordon m'sieur. »

Ah oui, c'est bien lui, il n'avait pas un peu grossi dernièrement ? Castiel ne l'avait pas reconnu.

« Bien, dis-moi, tu ne dois pas beaucoup aimer la politesse, ni le respect. Je me trompe ? »

« Ça sert à rien, c'est pour les tapettes. Faut parler comme un homme. C'est comme ça qu'on se fait respecter. »

« Bon, tu sais quoi, tu vas la boucler un moment, parce que là, tu commences légèrement à m'insupporter. » Castiel avait haussé le ton, ce gosse, il ne l'aimait, vraiment pas.

« Monsieur, ce n'est pas pour dire mais, les exercices qu'on devaient faire, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la guerre. Je veux dire, si on est attaqué, on se défend et puis voilà. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer en quoi consistait cet exercice au juste ? » Demanda Castiel, au bout de sa limite.

« On devait être à deux contre deux, un groupe attaquait et l'autre défendait. C'est n'importe quoi et trop simple. On tape dans le tas et puis fini. »

Castiel en avait légèrement marre, ces gosses prenaient tout à la légère.

« Et si ton partenaire est dans une situation délicate ? » Essaya l'ange.

« Il peut se débrouiller, on continue de taper droit devant, et au pire, il n'avait qu'à faire attention. » Gordon avait coupé la fille qui voulait répondre.

« Donc si je résume, en sortant de ce bureau, tu te fais piéger par 5 démons et ton partenaire te voit mais ne fait rien. C'est bon alors ? » il le regardait droit dans les yeux, le déstabilisant par son aura.

« Non, il vient m'aider. Je n'ai pas envie de crever moi. »

Castiel eut envie de lui en coller une. La fille prit enfin la parole.

« Non mais, tu viens de dire juste avant qu'il devait taper dans le tas et que tant pis pour toi, tu n'avais qu'à faire attention. T'es con ou quoi ? »

Gordon se retourna vivement prêt à taper sur la pauvre jeune fille. Castiel retint son coup sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de le voir se déplacer. Il était légèrement furax.

« Alors premièrement, l'esprit d'équipe, si tu sais ce que ça veut dire, est important. Deuxièmement, tu es dans mon bureau, et je crois que tu as oublié qui tu es. Soit un simple gamin qui a encore tout à apprendre. Donc tu me feras le plaisir de calmer la bête en toi et de t'excuser auprès de ta camarade. »

La situation faisait perdre un temps fou à Castiel, de plus si les jeunes ne voulaient pas apprendre, bientôt il n'y aurait plus de guerrier pour défendre le peuple en cas d'attaque. Castiel soupira, être l'Ange Suprême, n'était vraiment pas amusant. En plus Dean lui manquait.

* * *

Lorsque Sam et Anna retrouvèrent Dean, ils virent un carnage. Dean était au milieu d'une ruelle, les mains en sang et deux corps gisants à ses pieds. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Sam courut jusqu'à lui.

« Dean ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Cria Sam horrifié en voyant que les hommes ne respiraient plus.

Dean releva la tête et regarda Sam, puis ses mains et pour finir les deux corps.

« J'en sais rien Sammy, bordel, j'en sais rien du tout... » Il commença à trembler.

« On devrait partir avant que quelqu'un nous voit. » Dit Anna.

« Tu as raison, tu peux marcher Dean ? » Demanda Sam.

Pour toute réponse, Dean s'avança vers lui puis le dépassa, encore tremblant. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était le coup qu'il avait reçu, ensuite, c'était le trou noir.

Ils retournèrent à l'impala et allèrent voir un motel, le temps de s'installer. Ils commenceront les recherches plus tard.

« C'était qui, ces types ? » Demanda Sam après que Dean ait fini de poser leur matériels.

« Je ne sais pas, je marchais et je suis tombé sur eux dans une ruelle. Une bande de toxico. Ils ont commencé à me poursuivre et m'ont attrapé, après je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. » Dean regardait Sam dans les yeux. Tous deux se taisaient, ils se comprenaient sans mots. Anna regarda la scène, inquiète pour l'état de son ami, mais ne dit rien.

Bobby arriva à ce moment, n'ayant pas été présent lors de la bagarre il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans cette chambre, cependant il sentait une ambiance très lourde.

« Mais, comment ça a pu arriver? » Osa Anna.

Dean la regarda, comme s'il avait oublié sa présence. Il haussa les épaules.

« Je les dis, j'en sais rien. »

« Bon, on verra ça plus tard. Faut qu'on trouve Charlie ! Il est où mon laptop d'ailleurs ? » Demanda Sam.

« Sur le lit. » Répondit Anna qui s'était installée à la table.

Sam récupéra son ordinateur et l'alluma, il s'installa à table, à côté d'Anna et posa son laptop devant lui.

« Bon on ne sait pas grand-chose, ça va être compliqué. » Fit Sam.

Dean les rejoignit, la tête dans les mains, écoutant comme il pouvait.

« On peut demander à des personnes s'ils connaissaient Charlie, t'en penses quoi Dean ? »

Bobby regardait par la fenêtre, Lawrence, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était plus allé. Ça le rendait nostalgique. Depuis qu'il était devenu gardien, il ne pouvait plus allait sur terre. Alors quand il avait appris qu'il devait surveiller ses jeunes, il en avait ressenti une sorte d'excitation.

Il regarda Dean, le jeune homme semblait fatigué, il avait du sang sur le col de son tee-shirt. Avait-il loupé quelque chose ?

« Tu peux pas essayer de genre, pister son portable ? Je sais que Kévin faisait parfois ça. » Il se leva et alla jusqu'au petit frigo, il prit une bière. « Quelqu'un en veut une ? » Proposa-t-il.

Refus des deux, il referma la porte du frigo et se réinstalla après avoir but une gorgée.

« Je pourrais essayer, en espérant qu'elle ait son portable avec elle. »

« Mais si tu réussis à le pister, ça nous rapprochera déjà d'elle, même si elle ne l'a pas avec. » Fit remarquer Anna.

Dean haussa un sourcil, il n'avait pas pensé que son amie pouvait ne pas avoir son portable avec elle. En temps normal, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas s'en passer.

« Bon, on peut toujours essayer de faire comme ça alors. Il te faut quelque chose pour faire le pistage ? Le numéro peut être ? »

« Juste le numéro, tu l'as ? » Demanda Sam surpris.

Bobby ne comprenait pas trop leur conversation, comment pouvait-on pister quelqu'un avec un téléphone ? C'était quelque chose dont il n'avait aucune connaissance. En revanche, il voyait que la jeune fille s'intégrait un peu mieux à la petite bande. C'était une bonne chose.

« On dirait que c'est un crime d'avoir le numéro d'une amie. » Fit Dean avec un regard qui en disait long.

« Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que... Je pensais pas que tu le retiendrais. Vu ta mémoire. »

Dean se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans son sac à dos.

« Mon Sammy, tu dois savoir que j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac ! » Dean sortit un petit morceau de papier et le brandit fièrement.

Sam se mit à ricaner, évidemment que son ami ne l'avait pas retenu, au moins l'avait-il écrit. Dean le lui tendit puis alla s'installer sur le canapé de la chambre, il alluma la télé et se réjouit en voyant qu'un des épisodes de la série humaine, qu'il adorait, passait.

Le repérage fut assez long. Une fois que Sam eut obtenu une adresse il la copia soigneusement. Il se retourna pour informer Dean lorsqu'il se rendit compte que celui-ci dormait. Bon, ça pouvait entendre encore un peu. Anna quant à elle, regardait avec attention son ordinateur. Elle n'en voyait que très rarement et n'en avait jamais utilisé. Au paradis, ces engins ne servaient qu'occasionnellement et que lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de contacter un ange sur terre.

« Tu veux l'utiliser ? » Lui proposa l'ange.

« Euh, je ne sais pas m'en servir et je ne voudrais pas le casser. » Fit timidement la jeune fille.

« Mais tu vas pas le casser si tu fais attention. Tient regarde. » Sam le fit glisser devant Anna et lui montra comment faire.

Pendant ce temps, le dormeur bougeait énormément dans son sommeil, cette même scène qui se passait encore et encore, qui le hantait pendant toutes ses nuits. Il y eu une petite variante tout de même, une main qui se posait sur sa joue, douce caresse accompagnée de mot doux. Puis deux yeux bleus qui le sondaient. Dean se réveilla en sursaut, et se retint de crier. Il allait devenir fou.


	11. Chapter 10

Hello, j'espère que vous avez passé un super noël :D

voici le chapitre 10, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que cette fic continue également de vous plaire.

Il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine étant donné que je n'aurais pas accès à mon ordinateur.

Bonne lecture et bonne année en avance.

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup de bruit, beaucoup de monde qui bougeaient. Une vraie fourmilière.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qui a donné l'ordre de kidnapper cette jeune fille ? » Demanda un démon avec des lunettes sur le nez. Il tenait un manuscrit en main et un stylo était posé derrière son oreille.

« Je ne sais pas, apparemment cela viendrait de Crowley en personne ! » Un démon plutôt bruyant lui répondit, tout sourire. Visiblement excité à l'idée de pouvoir s'amuser.

« Gaeddon, Crowley te cherche, et il n'a pas l'air très content. » Lui annonça un autre démon.

« Très bien, j'y vais. Zerkiel es-tu au courant d'un quelconque ordre de Crowley concernant une jeune fille ? » Demanda Gaeddon.

« Je viens de revenir d'une mission donc je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe ici en ce moment. Désolé. Tu devrais te dépêcher par contre. »

Gaeddon partit en lui faisant un dernier signe de main. Zerkiel quant à lui, attrapa le jeune démon et l'emmena avec lui.

Gaeddon arriva devant la porte du bureau de Crowley, il donna quelques coups et attendit une réponse.

« Entrez ! » Effectivement Crowley n'était pas de bonne humeur.

« Monsieur ? »

« Ah Gaeddon, je t'attendais. Entre ! » Crowley se leva et s'avança vers le démon.

« Qu'y a-t-il monsieur ? » Demanda-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

Crowley se gratta la tête avec un air ennuyé. Il releva le regard et fixa le démon droit dans les yeux.

« Serais-tu au courant de... Comment dire... Ce qui se passe en ce moment ici ? » Lui demanda-t-elle tout de go.

« Au courant de quoi ? Je n'ai pas reçu d'ordre de votre part, contrairement à d'autres démons. »

« Oh, je vois, je vois. » Crowley se massa la mâchoire. Encore une fois la situation lui échappait. Il fallait qu'il intervienne.

« Tu peux y aller, essaye de savoir d'où vient cet ordre. »

« Ce n'est pas le votre, monsieur ? » Gaeddon était plutôt surpris.

« Eh bien, pas à ma connaissance. Donc si je trouve ceux qui en sont l'auteur, ils vont passer un sale quart d'heure. »

Gaeddon eut un frisson glacé. Il sortit du bureau et alla demandait à d'autres démons plus d'informations concernant cet ''ordre''.

Pendant ce temps Crowley appela sa très chère sœur.

« Que me veux-tu Crowley ? » Apparemment il la dérangeait, tant mieux !

« Dis-moi serais-tu l'auteur de cette capture pour le moins, inattendu ? » Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

« De quoi est-ce que tu me parles encore ? » Lui demanda-t-elle excédée par les accusations abusives de son frère.

Crowley roula des yeux devant la réaction de sa sœur.

« Je te parle du fait qu'une rouquine a été capturée sans aucun ordre de ma part ! » S'énerva Crowley.

« Ah, la geek ? » Les yeux de Lilith brillaient d'une lueur tout à fait inhabituelle.

« Donc tu es derrière tout ça ?! »

« Relax Crowley, tu sais qui elle est ? Non attend, la suite va te plaire. Tu sais avec qui elle s'entend meeerveilleusement bien ? » Elle insista bien sur le merveilleusement en prenant une voix mielleuse.

« Qui donc ? » Crowley avait relevé un sourcil, visiblement intéressé par l'information.

« Ton meilleur ami voyons ! Winchester en personne ! »

« Dean Winchester ? Sérieusement ? »

« Surprise ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« D'accord, en quoi cela est intéressant ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Lilith semblait agacée par le fait que son frère était vraiment long à la détente. Elle secoua la tête.

« Et qui va venir la sauver à ton avis ? »

« Lui ? Tu crois vraiment qu' _IL_ va le laisser faire cette mission alors qu'il était encore en prison i jours ? » lui demanda Crowley méfiant.

Lilith claqua des doigts et un homme tomba violemment par terre. Crowley recula de surprise et de dégoût.

« Qu'est-ce que ce _truc_ fait là ? »

L'homme était terrifié, il ne savait pas où il était encore tombé.

« Cet homme est ma preuve évidente que ton Winchester est bel et bien sur cette mission, mon cher frère. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? En quoi est-il une preuve ? Tu dérailles, tu devrais aller te reposer. »

« La ferme et écoute-moi ! »

Crowley grinça des dents.

« Bien, maintenant, notre cher ami ici présent va nous raconter sa belle rencontre avec notre petit préféré. James peux-tu nous dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé avec ce jeune garçon plus tôt dans la journée ? »

Le dénommé James s'était immobilisé. Qui était ces gens ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? Il prit la parole avec beaucoup de difficulté.

« Il n'était pas humain. Je ne sais pas, mais un homme ne peut pas faire ce qu'il a fait. Juste avec une main, il lui a... retourné et brisé le bras alors que quelques secondes auparavant il était suspendu par la poigne de fer de mon ami, qui faisait le triple de sa carrure. Puis après... Quand on est arrivé après l'avoir perdu de vue pendant la poursuite... » L'homme s'arrêta, revoyant la scène qui se repassait dans sa tête.

« Qui était-il ? C'est quoi ce bordel ! Où suis-je ? »

Crowley regardait sa sœur. Ok un mec qui a une force hors norme. En quoi était-ce le Winchester ?

« Lilith, tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ? » Il perdait patience.

« James, peux-tu nous décrire ce mec ? »

Crowley avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Il regardait froidement sa sœur.

« Il était jeune, c'est ce qui m'a le plus surpris. Châtain, des cheveux court. Des yeux d'un vert éclatant mais assombri par la haine. Il portait un collier bizarre aussi. » L'homme espérait être relâché s'il coopérait.

« Alors ? Convaincu ? » Demanda la jeune femme en défiant son frère du regard.

« Pas tout à fait. Je veux le voir, tu m'entends ? Trouve-le-moi ! »

Lilith partit d'un coup emmenant James avec elle. Crowley alla se rasseoir et croisa les doigts pour poser son menton dessus.

* * *

« Grand frère ? » Appela une voix masculine.

Silence radio. Personne ne répondit à son appel.

« Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'apprendre à être comme toi ? »

Deux yeux bleus se reflétaient dans un miroir.

« Je voulais devenir comme toi, alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je sorte ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Il colla son front contre le miroir froid.

« Laisses-moi sortir d'ici, je suis prêt ! »

Son poing serré, frappait le mur avec répétition. Il essayait de se faire entendre. Personne ne l'écoutait.

Il n'y avait qu'une petite lumière, juste de quoi éclairer légèrement la cellule où il était. Ses yeux semblaient être le seul point de couleur qu'on pouvait discerner.

« Ne suis-je qu'un animal que l'on garde dans une cage ? Comment est le monde dehors ? Grand frère, seras tu fier de moi lorsque je sortirais d'ici ? »

Il hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Pour seule et unique réponse il entendit le choc d'un violent coup, donné dans la porte de sa cellule. Il se recroquevilla dans un coin et attendit.

* * *

Dean se leva avec difficulté, il essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration normale. La fin de son rêve l'avait troublé. Un peu trop même.

Une fois debout, il alla mettre en route le percolateur puis il regarda les deux autres anges penchaient tout deux sur l'écran du laptop.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda-t-il, alors que le percolateur faisait son boulot avec lenteur.

« Je lui apprend à ce servir du laptop. » Fit Sam très sérieusement.

« Ah. D'accord. »

« Tu as une tête de cadavre. Mal dormi ? » Demanda Sam après avoir relevé la tête de l'écran.

« Euh... Ouais. » Fit vaguement Dean.

Anna était plongé dans la contemplation de la page internet ouverte. Soudain, une nouvelle page s'ouvra toute seule et elle sursauta.

« Sam, c'est quoi ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète d'avoir fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas.

Il retourna sur l'écran et entra quelques données à une allure folle.

« Ce n'est rien, juste la recherche qu'on avait lancé. Dean, tu as de quoi noter ? J'ai une adresse. » Fit Sam rapidement alors que ses yeux parcouraient l'écran.

Dean se précipita jusqu'à la table de chevet et attrapa une feuille et un stylo qu'il avait préparé plus tôt.

« Tu peux y aller, je note. »

« Alors c'est au 1350 N 3rd St. » Informa Sam.

« C'est un code ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

« Non, c'est une adresse. C'est là-bas que le signal du portable de Charlie à était capté. »

Dean reposa le stylo et apporta la feuille à Sam.

« Tu sais ce que c'est comme lieu ? Où tu peux savoir ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Attends je regarde. »

Sam ouvrit une nouvelle page internet et tapa l'adresse dans la barre de recherche.

« Alors, apparemment ce serait un bar du nom de Slow Ride Roadhouse. »

« Un bar ? Comme le notre près du carrefour en direction de la prison ? » Demanda Anna.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas du tout le même genre de bar vois-tu ? Disons que le notre est bien sage par rapport à ceux que l'on peut trouver sur terre. » Dean avait un petit sourire. Selon Anna, il avait déjà dû y mettre les ailes.

« Bon, puisque nous avons une piste, on devrait se mettre en route ! »

Sam se leva d'un bond et rattrapa Dean avant que ce dernier ne commence à remballer ses affaires.

« Attends Dean, il nous faut un plan. On ne peut pas débarquer comme ça. On ne sait même pas à qui on aura à faire, de plus ça peut être dangereux ! » Dean roula des yeux en entendant les mots ''plan'' et ''dangereux''.

« On a déjà perdu trop de temps Sam... »

« Je le sait ! Mais si on crève, là on aura aucune chance de la sauver. Je sais pas trop si tu captes l'enjeu. »

Parfois Sam n'avait pas trop le choix de balancer la réalité au visage de son ami. Il était plus rationnelle que lui, plus réfléchi. Dean, ne se fiait qu'à ses impulsions.

Dean ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans rien dire. Abasourdi et énervé parce que son ami avait dit. Même s'il avait raison, Dean ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire.

Il se retourna et au moment ou il s'apprêtait à se rasseoir sur le canapé, il sentit un grand froid s'immiscer dans la pièce. Tout ses sens étaient aux aguets, sa lame angélique prête à l'emploi. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre du motel, il n'y avait rien. Sam s'était réinstallé devant son écran, Anna à ses côtés et aucun des deux n'avaient senti quoi que ce soit.

Est-ce que Dean commençait vraiment à péter un plombs ? Il devait aller prendre l'air. Il en avait grandement besoin !

« Je sors, j'étouffe ici. » Dit-il simplement.

Sam ne releva pas la tête.

« Fais pas de conneries Dean. Ce n'est pas le lieu, ni le moment. » Le prévint-il.

« Ouais, ouais. » Il claqua la porte en sortant.

Une fois sur le palier, il respira un bon coup et s'étira. Heureusement qu'il avait écrit l'adresse sur sa main. Il regarda par la fenêtre, en passant, les deux jeunes anges. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas attendre. Son amie avait besoin de lui.

* * *

Décidément, le Winchester était doué pour son âge. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il sentait arriver Bobby et malgré que celui-ci faisait de son mieux pour masquer sa venue. Cette fois, cela n'était pas passé loin, Dean avait été prêt à lui bondir dessus. Il devrait faire encore plus attention dorénavant.

« Fais pas de conneries Dean. Ce n'est pas le lieu, ni le moment. » Dit le plus jeune des anges.

« Ouais, ouais. » Il claqua la porte en sortant.

Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Bobby n'en avait aucune idée.

« Tu penses qu'il peut faire une connerie ? » Demanda Anna en regardant la porte.

« J'espère qu'il n'en fera pas, avec lui, tout est possible. C'est bien ça le problème d'ailleurs. »

Dean faire une connerie ? Ils se sont engueulés ou quoi ?

Bobby hésita à se révéler. Mais les ordres étaient clairs. Pas le droit de te montrer. Fichues règles.

Il alla s'installer sur le canapé et écouta les deux jeunes. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient au juste ?

« Bon, revenons-en à notre site. Ici, tu peux voir toutes les dernières nouvelles en temps réels dans plusieurs villes. » Expliqua Sam en lui pointant l'écran.

D'accord, un cours sur la modernité. Ce n'était pas pour lui. Il préférait les bons vieux journaux.

Le vieux bougre aurait bien aimé se prendre une bière, seulement, une bière qui flotte dans les airs, ce n'est pas très commun dans le monde des humains. Il voyait déjà l'ennui se pointait rapidement.

* * *

Dean marchait à une allure rapide dans les rues de la ville. Il s'était arrêté plusieurs fois pour regarder sur la carte. Il n'était plus très loin de ce fameux bar. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas tomber dans une embuscade, mais tant que son amie serait saine et sauve, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Au détour d'un angle, il percuta une personne, il s'excusa rapidement. L'homme lui fit un signe pour lui dire que ce n'était rien.

« _Il est bizarre ce mec._ » Se dit-il.

L'homme portait des lunettes de soleil, et un sweat sombre à capuche. Dean ne fit pas plus attention et continua sa route avec empressement.

Il ne remarqua même pas que cet individu le suivait.

Une fois arrivé sur le trottoir face au bar il s'arrêta pour faire le point.

Personne dans cette ville ne le connaissait, donc normalement il pouvait entrer dans cet établissement sans aucune crainte. Mais, et si jamais un démon le reconnaissait ? C'était quitte ou double. Il recoiffa ses cheveux d'un geste inconscient et traversa la route.

Après une légère hésitation, il entra dans le bar et fut frappé par la forte odeur qui s'en dégageait. Un mélange de friture, d'alcool et de cigarette. N'oublions pas l'odeur de la transpiration. De quoi vomir !

Dean se retint de faire une grimace de dégoût et s'installa au bar. Il regarda autour de lui afin d'examiner la salle.

Il y avait pas mal de clients, certains riaient fort, d'autres faisaient une partie de billard. Une bonne ambiance.

Une femme s'approcha de lui.

« Je peux te servir un verre mon mignon ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« _Mon mignon ?_ » Dean aurait bien renvoyé une réplique acide mais il la ravala. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« Je prendrais juste une bière. » Répondit-il.

« Je te sers ça dans ce cas. » Elle prit un verre et lui servit une bière pression.

« Eh voilà. Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas nouveau par ici ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Dean eut envie de l'envoyer paître. Elle n'avait pas d'autre client à servir ?

« Ouaip, j'attends une amie qui est censée me faire visiter. » Mentit il.

La femme qui essuya un verre leva les yeux vers lui, un air intéressé sur le visage.

« Juste une amie, ou bien une petite amie ? » Le taquina-t-elle

« Sérieux ? » Répondit-il en levant les yeux en l'air ?

À ce moment-là un homme entra dans le bar, le tintement de la porte fit retourner Dean.

C'était la personne qu'il avait percutée tout à l'heure. Décidément, le monde était petit.

Il alla s'installer à une table, près de la fenêtre et y regardait la rue.

Un second homme entra à son tour, celui-ci alla directement vers la porte de service. L'attitude de la femme changea du tout au tout.  
Dean était sur la bonne voie.

La femme s'excusa auprès de lui et partit dans la direction où l'homme venait d'aller. Dean se rendit aux toilettes. La porte était voisine à celle empruntée par les deux autres. Il entra rapidement aux petits coins et examina la salle.

Il y avait une fenêtre au fond. Il l'ouvrit et regarda dehors. Elle menait sur une petite ruelle. Dean sortit par la fenêtre et essaya de voir s'il n'y en avait pas une également pour l'autre salle.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme à la capuche avait littéralement disparu. Personnes n'y avaient fait attention. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été présent.

Alors qu'il avait trouvé une fenêtre dans la salle des employés, Dean se baissa in extremis pour ne pas se faire voir par l'homme à l'air louche qui était y était entré. C'était un démon et Dean en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Le jeune ange n'entendait pas exactement ce qu'ils se disaient. Il attendit un instant avant de se relever lentement pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans cette salle.

Des cartons étaient posés ici et là, un peu de bordel de l'autre côté. Une porte donnant à une salle autre que celle du bar et un bureau. Charlie était-elle ici ? Dean devait en avoir le cœur net.

Après un instant, les deux personnes présentes dans la salle sortirent, et Dean se leva complètement. La porte étant fermée, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de casser un carreau, en espérant ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il enleva son tee-shirt et le mit autour de sa main, après un coup rapide est sec, la vitre éclata en morceaux. Dean entra dans la pièce d'un bon et se mit sous le bureau afin d'attendre si quelqu'un venait. Finalement personne n'avait entendu le fracas de la fenêtre. Dean se releva et fit le tour de la pièce. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Il s'approcha de la porte fermée et colla son oreille contre pour écouter s'il y avait du bruit. Restant sur ses gardes, il tourna la poignée lentement.

Un bruit l'alerta sur sa droite et il fit un bon sur le côté opposé prêt à se lancer dans la bataille.

Il s'arrêta net en voyant son amie ligotée à une chaise, un foulard l'empêchait de parler.

Dean avança rapidement et lui défit le nœud du foulard.

« Hey, mon poulet. Tout va comme tu veux ? » Fit son amie pour dédramatiser la situation.

* * *

Dans le bureau de Castiel, un orage grondait. Les yeux du brun lançaient des éclairs et on pouvait sentir l'électricité statique. Bien entendu, aux yeux des enfants présents, on ne voyait pas tout cela. Non, l'Ange Suprême devait montrer qu'il gardait toujours son sang-froid. Cependant, si l'on connaissait bien Castiel, on pouvait la sentir, cette tension.

« Bien, la prochaine fois que j'entends encore parler de vos exploits je prendrais des mesures exemplaires qui vont feront passer l'envie de recommencer. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Avec le ton et le regard neutre de Castiel, les enfants tressaillirent. Il ne fallait pas chercher l'Ange Suprême.

Castiel fit un geste signifiant qu'ils pouvaient partir.

Une fois seul, il releva la tête vers le ciel d'après-midi.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne savait pas quoi. C'était une sensation qui le prenait aux tripes. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Il partit dans un mouvement d'ailes.

* * *

« C'est bon, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ! » Fit Gabriel dont le ton n'était qu'ennui.

Les quelques élèves prirent leurs affaires et partirent chacun de leur côté. Cette journée avait était horrible ennuyante, chiante et horrible. Gabriel était pressé de rentrer chez lui. Une montagne de friandises l'attendait, de plus personne ne viendrait le déranger.

Alors qu'il finissait de ranger le matériel, une main se posa sur son épaule ce qui le fit sursauter. Il grogna dans sa barbe en voyant le visage de Balthazar tout sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou encore là toi ? T'es pas censé être en poste d'observatoire ? » Râla Gabriel en balançant un mannequin de paille dans la grange.

« Je voulais voir comment tu t'en sortais. Et aussi, si tu savais où était Castiel. » Fit Balthazar.

« Castiel ? Non je ne sais pas. Comme tu peux le voir. Personne n'est mort. » Gabriel fit un petit sourire. Penser aux sucreries lui permettait de tenir le coup.

Il commença à marcher, Balthazar sur ses talons.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu parler avec Castiel ? » Lui demanda le Trickster tout en continuant de marcher.

« Juste faire mon rapport. Quand je suis arrivé, il n'était pas là. »

« Il est peut-être occupé. Il est grand maintenant. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas toi son prof à un moment ? »

Balthazar se mit à rire.

« Si, il y a encore 5 ans. C'est sûr que ce n'était pas un élève ordinaire, pas comme les tiens aujourd'hui. »

« Non, heureusement. Il ne serait pas devenu l'Ange Suprême dans ce cas. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui encore je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est lui qui l'est et comment. »

« Cette histoire est assez floue, il y a pas mal de rumeur. Et je crois que les personnes qui sont au courant de toute l'histoire ce compte sur les doigts d'une main. »

Balthazar regarda le paysage au loin, Castiel était devenue l'Ange Suprême à l'âge de 18 ans. L'homme se sentit bien vieux d'un coup.

« Et toi ? » Demanda Gabriel.

« Quoi moi ? »

« Tu connais l'histoire ? »

Balthazar fut surpris par la question.

« Non, pas du tout. » Répondit-il dans la foulée.

« Hum. » Gabriel savait-il qu'il mentait ?

Un enfant en bas âge courut jusqu'au pied du Trickster et s'y accrocha. Il releva la tête et fit un énorme sourire à l'ange.

« Bonjour Adam. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Gabriel avec joie.

« Regarde, j'ai perdu une dent ! » Il ouvrit sa bouche en grand pour lui montrer le trou.

« Oh ! Tu n'oublieras pas de la mettre sous ton oreiller cette nuit. » Gabriel fit apparaître une sucette et la lui tendit avec un clin d'œil.

Le petit Adam la prit avec admiration. De tous les anges gardiens, il a toujours préféré Gabriel.

« Merci beaucoup. » Fit-il d'une petite voix toute timide.

Une femme appela au loin.

« Adam, revient ici, je t'avais dit de rester à côté de moi. » Elle arriva à pas rapide jusqu'au petit garçon.

« Bonjour Pamela. » Fit Balthazar.

« Bonjour messieurs. » Répondit la femme.

« Pamela, Gabriel, il m'a donné une sucette ! » Fit le petit garçon avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

« Oh, tu en as de la chance. Tu lui as dit merci au moins ? » Lui demanda-t-elle attendrit par l'enfant.

« Bah oui ! »

« Bonne fin d'après-midi. » Dit Gabriel.

« Merci, à vous aussi. » Répondit Pamela.

« Au revoir Gabriel. » Fit le petit Adam avant de faire un câlin à l'ange.

Tous repartirent dans leur direction. Adam faisant de grands signes à Gabriel.

« Il t'aime beaucoup ce petit. » Lu fit remarquer Balthazar.

« Oui. C'est un chouette bonhomme. »

les deux anges marchèrent jusqu'à la maison de Gabriel.

« Bon j'irais voir tout à l'heure si Castiel est de retour. »

« D'accord, tint moi au courant si tu as du nouveau. »

« Pas de soucis. À plus tard. » Balthazar partit et Gabriel put enfin rentrer chez lui.

Une fois la porte fermée, il sauta sur son canapé et s'étala de tout son long.

Il claqua des doigts et un paquet de nounours en gélatines fit son apparition. La douceur du chocolat le rendit d'humeur joyeuse. Il se perdit dans ses pensées. Toutes tournées vers l'un de ces derniers élèves. Il avait était agréablement surpris, déjà par sa taille, mais aussi par sa maturité. Le petit Sam avait quelque chose en lui qui plaisait énormément au Trickster. Ça l'ennuyait que ce dernier soit partit en mission, ils avaient encore 3 entraînements ensemble. Il faudra qu'il attende son retour et puis qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il lui aurait aussi manqué. Bah quoi, il avait bien le droit de rêver.

Gabriel rigola sur sa dernière pensée puis s'accorda une sieste bien méritée.


	12. Chapter 11

Hello j'espère que vous allez bien, que vous avez passé de super vacances et que la reprise n'a pas était trop dur :D

J'arrive avec un nouveau chapitre, le 11ème. celui-ci sera un peu particulier et j'espère ne pas être parti trop loin. J'ai beaucoup hésité par rapport au plan et donc vraiment, j'espère ne pas avoir fait d'érreur.

Désolé pour les gros mots utilisés ici ainsi que pour les fautes restantes. Merci de continuer à lire cette histoires et de laisser vos impressions.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« Charlie ! Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Dean en se dépêchant de la libérer des cordes.

« Je... Je suis dans un rêve pas vrai ? » La jeune fille se retenait de ne pas paniquer. « Comment tu as fait pour me retrouver ? »

« Ton téléphone portable ! »

« Mon téléphone portable ? Mais je ne les pas... » Elle fit de grands yeux étonnés. « Putain Dean derrière toi ! »

Dean eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se prit un violent coup. Il tomba lourdement sur le plancher.

Charlie voulut se lever mais une force invisible l'en empêcha. Elle était maintenue à sa chaise.

« Mais regardez qui voilà. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici. » Fit une voix féminine.

« Qui es-tu ?! » Cria Dean, essayant de se relever.

La femme fit un geste vers le jeune homme et celui-ci, il se retrouva collé au mur du fond.

« Oh, tu ne me connais pas ? Je pensais que mon frère t'avait parler de moi. Bon ce n'est pas grave. » Elle s'avança de l'ange et le regarda de plus près.

« Dean ça va ? » Cria Charlie en se débattant sur sa chaise.

Le garçon regarda Charlie et lui fit un mince sourire. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu et aucun de ses coéquipiers ne savait qu'il était parti. Il était dans un sacré merdier.

« Te donner mon prénom ne te servira à rien. Tu connais mon frère. Il t'apprécie énormément, il a également beaucoup apprécié ton père, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. » Elle s'approcha de Dean et fit glisser un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever la tête.

Dean la regardait froidement, il ne baisserait pas le regard face à cette chose. Il était un Winchester, et les Winchester ne se laissent pas faire !

Il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour essayer de repousser la femme mais il avait oublié un petit détail.

« Tu peux toujours essayer Dean. Mais tu es un déchu et par conséquent, tu n'as plus de pouvoir. Mon pauvre petit chou. » Dean lui cracha à la figure et la regarda avec haine.

Charlie ne pouvait rien faire face à un démon. Elle regarda la scène avec horreur. Que pouvait-elle donc faire d'autre ?

« Que vais-je faire de toi ? Cet idiot te veut vivant mais... Pas forcément en très bon état. Qu'en penses-tu Dean ? »

« J'en pense que t'es qu'une salope et que ton foutu frère peut aller se faire mettre ! » Il se prit un nouveau coup puis cracha une rasade de sang.

« Deeeeaaaannnn ! » Charlie avait hurlé.

La démone regarda Charlie avec dégoût, les humains étaient répugnants. Elle reporta son attention sur Dean.

« Tu sais mon petit chou, je savais que tu allais venir. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai pu obtenir un petit jouet auprès de mon frère. Je pensais pas vraiment qu'il l'avait gardé mais c'est une aubaine pour nous. » Elle sortit de sa manche une lame angélique. « Le plus intéressant dans tout ça c'est le propriétaire de cette lame. Sais-tu de qui elle est ? »

Le châtain avait perdu tout son sang-froid en voyant l'arme. Cela ne pouvait pas être '' _ELLE_ ''.

« Oh, oh. D'après ton regard on dirait que tu sais à qui elle appartient. Tu te souviens de cette nuit Dean ? » Elle avait un sourire à vous glacer le sang.

« Je vois pas non. Et même si je verrais, je ne te répondrais certainement pas ! »

« Soit tu es vraiment courageux, soit juste con. Mais je pencherais plutôt pour le côté con. » La femme glissa la lame le long de la joue droite de Dean, sans appuyer. Un frisson le prit et il déglutit avec difficulté.

« Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire mon mignon. » Elle leva la lame et d'un geste vif entailla le jeune homme au niveau du bras droit. Ce dernier retint un cri de douleur. Il fusillait la démone du regard.

« Les démons sont bien lâches en tout cas. S'attaquer à un déchu et maintenu en plus. » Fit-il. Il se disait qu'il avait perdu la tête. Il était déjà en mauvaise position mais il continuait à énerver la démone.

« Lâche-le sale enflure ! » Cria Charlie.

« Oh, je l'avais oublié celle-là. Reste calme petite conne, ce sera ton tour quand j'en aurais fini avec ce beau gosse. »

« Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? » Hurla Charlie.

La démone soupira et elle fit un geste vers Charlie qui eut pour effet de l'assommer.

« Quelle casse-pieds cette fille ! Où en étais-je alors ? Ah oui ! » Elle fit glisser la lame sous le tee-shirt puis tira un coup sec ce qui déchira le vêtement de tout son long. « La rumeur n'est pas fausse dis donc, t'es super bien bâtie ! »

Super, il était tombé sur une démone psychopathe et perverse. Bordel, c'était donc la fin pour lui ?

« Et si j'essayais par ici ? » Elle planta petit à petit la lame dans l'estomac de Dean qui hurlait cette fois pour de bon.

* * *

Les deux anges étaient encore penchés sur l'écran du laptop et n'avaient pas vu l'heure passer. Bobby s'était assoupi sur le canapé, mort d'ennui.

« Merde il est si tard que ça ? » Demanda Sam en s'étirant sur sa chaise et en regardant l'heure.

« On dirait oui, le temps passe vite lorsqu'on utilise cet objet. » Sam lui fit un petit sourire puis il se leva et alla regarder dans le salon.

« Dean n'est pas rentré ? » Demanda-t-il à Anna.

« Non je ne crois pas. Il serait venu nous voir. »

« Ouai. Il est peut être allé draguer au bar. Ça ne m'étonnerais pas de lui. »

Au mot ''draguer'' Anna senti comme un sentiment de jalousie. Alors Dean était ce type de garçon ?

« En tout cas j'espère qu'il n'a pas de problème. »

« Au pire il nous aurait appelés. »

« Oui c'est vrai tu as raison. »

Les voix finirent par réveiller le vieux grincheux. Il se frotta la tête et fronça les sourcils. Une menace flottait dans l'air, il le sentait dans ses vieux os. Et Dean n'était toujours pas rentré. Ce n'est pas bon du tout !

« On fait quoi en attendant ? » Demanda Anna.

« Je ne sais pas. Si Dean rentre et qu'on est pas là il va s'inquiéter. Tu as faim ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

L'estomac de la jeune fille fit un drôle de bruit, comme s'il voulait répondre lui-même à la question.

« Eh bien on dirait que oui. » Rigola Sam.

« tu sais faire à manger ? Parce que moi pas du tout... » Répondit la jeune fille en rougissant. Sa mère lui répétait sans cesse qu'une femme qui faisait bien à manger avait plus de chances de conquérir un homme.

Sam se leva et regarda leurs provisions. Ils avaient fait quelques courses en arrivant. Pas grand-chose mais suffisamment pour pouvoir faire le dîner.

« Une omelette ça te convient ? » Demanda-t-il en sortant les œufs.

« C'est quoi une ''omelette'' ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Sam faillit s'étouffer. Qui ne savait pas ce que c'était une omelette ? À part elle bien sûr.

« C'est un plat à base d'œufs et de crème fraîche. Tu peux rajouter d'autres ingrédients selon tes envies comme du jambon, des champignons ou des lardons. » Expliqua Sam. « Tu ne connais pas ce plat ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu manges au paradis ? »

« Au paradis on à pas besoin de manger, beaucoup on prit l'habitude de manger pour se sentir plus proche des humains mais dans ma famille on ne mange pas. » Répondit-elle platement.

« Oh d'accord. C'est rare de trouver des familles qui ne mangent pas. Bon on va commencer ce repas, en espérant que Dean ne rentre pas trop tard. »

Bobby était était plus inquiet que les deux jeunes mais si Dean avait un quelconque problème il aurait appelé à l'aide. Il n'était pas si inconscient que ça. Il prit donc son mal en patience et commença à avoir faim en entendant l'annonce du menu du soir. Zut, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aller manger un bout avec ces gosses-là ?

Il entra dans kitchenette et regarda Sam s'affairer aux fourneaux.

« Tiens, tu peux me casser cet œuf dans le plat le temps que je cherche la crème, le sel et le poivre ? » Demanda le jeune homme à son amie.

« Euh... Je vais essayer. » Malgré son hésitation elle casse l'œuf correctement.

« Tu vois que tu te débrouilles en cuisine ! » Se moqua Sam.

« Ce n'est qu'un œuf, pas un plat complet. » Anna donna un petit coup sur l'épaule de Sam.

« Bon maintenant on mélange tous les ingrédients ! »

Les deux jeunes finirent de préparer le repas. Anna était fière. C'était la première fois qu'elle cuisinait et mangeait.

Une fois la cuisson finit, les anges s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger.

« C'est super bon ! Je pensais pas que manger donner ce sentiment de bien-être. » Se réjouit Anna.

« Et encore ! Là ce n'est qu'une simple omelette. D'habitude c'est Dean qui fait le repas. Il cuisine vraiment bien et ses hamburgers sont à se damner. » S'exclama Sam.

« Des hamburgers ? » Anna haussa un sourcil en guise de demande.

« tu verras quand il en fera. »

Ils finirent de manger tout en discutant, Bobby à côté salivait devant leur plat. Lui aussi avait envie de se remplir la bidoche. Et de surtout boire une bière bien fraîche. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, s'imaginant le goût de la bière et des aliments qui fondaient dans sa bouche.

« Il est quand même 20h et Dean n'est toujours pas rentré. Tu crois qu'on devrait essayer de le trouver ? » Demanda Anna en essuyant une assiette.

« On finit la vaisselle et on ira voir. Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il commence à se faire tard. »

« Il était assez énervé quand il est sorti. » Rappela Anna.

« Oh merde, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête ce passage-là. » Il lâcha l'éponge qu'il avait en main et attrapa un torchon pour essuyer ses mains. « Faut qu'on se dépêche, le connaissant il est déjà dans le bar qu'on a cherché. »

Anna posa le torchon et le suivit dans le salon. Sam cherchait le papier avec l'adresse notée. Il perdait un temps fou et réfléchissait à une allure folle. Si Dean avait eu un problème, il aurait lancé un appel et Sam l'aurait capté. Donc s'ils se dépêchaient ils pouvaient sûrement l'empêcher de faire une énorme bêtise.

Sam passa à vive allure devant la petite table du salon et attrapa du bout des doigts le papier qui était glissé entre 2 annuaires.

« Je vais déjà sur place, lorsque tu auras mon signal, rejoint moi d'accord ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Pas de soucis. »

Sam s'envola d'un coup d'elle et se retrouva en face du fameux bar. Il ferma les yeux et appela Anna qui le rejoint à la seconde même.

« Bon, déjà on va rentrer comme si nous étions de simple client, ensuite on jettera un œil à la salle pour voir si on trouve Dean. »

Anna opina de la tête et suivit Sam jusqu'au bar. Ils entrèrent et allèrent s'installer à une table. Sam regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Anna et lui fit la conversation pour paraître normal. Anna faisait de même en regardant vers le fond de la salle.

« Il n'a pas l'air d'être là. » Fit-elle.

« Je me sens un peu bizarre ici, pas toi ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

Sam lui fit un geste discret de sa main. Une personne venait de sortir d'une salle. Un sourire au visage. La jeune femme alla rejoindre un homme près du comptoir et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. L'homme sortit un défibrillateur de derrière le comptoir et le donna à la femme qui retourna dans la salle d'à côté.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire avec ce truc ? » Pensa Sam tout haut.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

De son côté Bobby reprit pied à terre. Il n'avait pas remarqué que les jeunes étaient parti.

« Nom de Dieu, pourquoi suis-je tout le temps à la bourre ? » Se maudissait-il.

D'un coup d'aile il les rejoignit dans le bar et sentit tout de suite que quelque chose se passait. Sam était nerveux et Anna essayait de comprendre ce qu'il marmonnait. De plus, Bobby sentit tout de suite une force étrange émaner de ce lieu, et quoiqu'il y aient les deux anges, ce n'était pas eux qui produisaient cette énergie.

« Il y a une femme qui est allé demander un défibrillateur à cet homme là-bas, puis elle est retournée dans la salle. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi. »

« Et je suppose qu'on ne peut pas aller voir ? » Proposa la jeune fille.

« Bien sûr que non... Merde ! » Sam baissa la tête rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sam ? » Anna commençait à devenir nerveuse.

L'homme au comptoir fit signe aux clients de sortir.

« Je crois qu'on a était découvert. Mais je ne suis pas sûr. »

« Pourquoi tout le monde part ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais on devrait faire de même. Il ferme peut-être. Suivons les pour noyer le poisson. » Il se leva suivi par Anna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Au moment où ils passèrent devant l'homme ils eurent tous deux un frisson. Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir en lançant un bonsoir poli à l'homme. Une fois dehors et un peu plus loin des yeux de l'homme ils soufflèrent un bon coup.

« J'ai vraiment flippé. Je te jure, ce mec est bizarre. » Dit Sam.

« Toi aussi tu as eu un frisson en passant à côté de lui ? » Demanda Anna nerveusement.

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux. « Bordel, c'était pas un humain. Ce n'était un démon. Bordel, c'était pas passé loin. » Il se raidit en pensant à ce qui aurait pu arriver et commença à s'inquiétait beaucoup plus pour Dean.

« Et si tu essayais d'entrer en contact avec lui ? » Proposa-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais. J'ai beaucoup de mal à entrer en contact avec lui, alors que Dean y arrive sans problème. Donc je pense que s'il serait en danger, il m'aurait appelé. »

« Oui c'est vrai. Mais où il peut bien être alors ? »

« Retournons voir au motel, il est peut-être rentré entre-temps. »

« D'accord, allons-y. » Répondit Anna.

* * *

Dean avait encore la lame de son père enfoncé dans son ventre, il souffrait comme jamais il n'avait souffert de sa vie. Saignant de part et d'autres. Attaché, les mains en l'air sur des anneaux par sa tortionnaire, Dean était épuisé. Son tee-shirt ressemblait plus à une chemise maintenant, tachée de sang. Il grimaça quand un courant d'air entra en contact avec ses multiples blessures.

La sœur de Crowley était sortie, après avoir planté la lame angélique dans un énième trou à son ventre, pour ne pas la perdre avait-elle dit. Le châtain essayait de respirer le moins possible ainsi que de ne pas trop bouger. Le moindre mouvement le faisait souffrir atrocement.

Lorsque la démone revient, elle tenait en main un matériel qui n'allait pas plaire à l'ange. Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'avait remarqué sa disparition ? Bordel.

Alors que la jeune femme commencée à allumer son instrument de torture, instrument qui par ailleurs était censé sauver et non pas tuer en passant, une explosion se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. La force de cette dernière fit projeter l'homme contre la porte qui céda sous son poids. Une personne entra dans la pièce tel un ouragan et sans que Dean ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, la démone était contre le mur à côté de lui.

Alors que la fumée due à l'explosion se dissipa peu à peu, Dean put voir un homme se tenant debout face au démon. L'ange était surpris mais heureux d'être sauvé alors que sa fin avait été proche. L'homme en question était celui avec son sweat à capuche. Qui était ce type ? Comment avait-il pu provoquer cette explosion et se déplacer aussi vite ? Sa capuche était abaissée mais Dean n'arrivait tout de même pas à identifier l'individu et il parlait à voix basse, ce qui empêchait le châtain de reconnaître sa voix.

Dean essayant de mieux voir le visage de son sauveur se pencha un peu plus sur le côté, il gémit de douleur lorsqu'une de ses plaies le rappela à l'ordre.

Soudain un cri se fit entendre puis un grand flash de lumière. La démone avait était réduite à néant.

Le premier flash n'étant pas encore estompé, un deuxième le suivit peu de temps après. Cette fois c'était l'homme qui venait de mourir.

Dean attendit que ses yeux puissent voir quelque chose, il espéra que cet homme n'allait pas non plus le tuer, il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Une fois capable de voir, il vit l'homme en face de lui, de dos. Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque l'individu lui fit volte-face, il le reconnut alors.

« Castiel ?! » S'écria-t-il en s'étouffant à moitié.

Son cœur fit un bon, son ventre se tordit. Il était heureux de le revoir bien entendu, mais il aurait préféré que ça se fasse dans d'autres conditions.

« Dean... » Sa voix était rauque, grave. Ses yeux lancés des éclairs. Dean allait se faire remonter les bretelles.

Castiel s'approcha rapidement de Dean et lui enleva la lame qui était restée plantée dans son estomac. Ce fut une douleur extrême qui s'insinua dans tout son corps et Dean se sentit partir.

« Dean, reste avec moi ! » Fut les derniers mots qu'il entendit.

Le brun détacha les mains de Dean tout en le gardant contre lui pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Une fois fait il se dépêcha de se téléporter avant que d'autres démons n'arrive.

* * *

« J'en ai vraiment marre de l'entendre hurler à la mort. Fais quelque chose ! » Fit un homme.

« Il veut sortir, mais il n'est pas encore prêt. Il a encore trop d'émotion. » Répondit celui qui était face à lui.

Les deux hommes étaient dans un bureau assez lumineux. Une photo était accrochée au mur, on pouvait y voir plusieurs personnes. Tous des anges, au premier regard.

« Tu la gardé ? » Demanda le second en montrant ladite photo du menton.

« Lucifer, c'est notre famille. Alors oui, je l'ai gardé. De plus, Castiel vient souvent me voir dans mon bureau. Donc je dois avoir un semblant de vie ici. » l'informa le deuxième homme.

« Ah, c'est vrai. Bon, donc j'avais besoin de ton avis par rapport à notre frère. Je pense vraiment qu'il n'est pas prêt. » Renchérit Lucifer.

« Pourtant il se dit être prêt. Je les entendu hier. »

« Oh c'est donc toi qui la fais taire en tapant contre sa porte ? » Demanda Lucifer.

« J'en pouvais plus l'entendre crier. Fais le sortir où on va finir par le perdre pour de bon. » Grimaça le frère.

Lucifer se frotta la mâchoire et se mit à réfléchir. Petit à petit un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sais quoi, je vais préparer un petit truc, et lorsque j'aurais fini, je le ferais sortir. » Proposa Lucifer.

« Laisse-moi au moins aller le voir. » Insista le plus jeune.

« Vas-y alors. Je vais commencer les préparatifs. »

Lucifer partit sur ses mots et le frère passa une main las sur sa figure. Au moins il pouvait aller voir son autre frère c'était déjà ça. Hier, alors qu'il avait tapé dans sa cellule, un remord amer l'avait pris. Mais il était à bout. Cette vie ne lui convenait pas du tout.

Il partit en direction de la fameuse cellule.

Une fois devant celle-ci, il entendait un bruit régulier. Il ouvrit alors doucement la porte et put constater avec effroi que c'était son frère qui se balançait et se taper la tête contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux un instant et se reprit. Il n'avait pas le droit de montrer ses sentiments. C'était la règle.

Il s'approcha et cet homme et posa une main sur son épaule pour l'empêchait de se taper une nouvelle fois la tête.

« Eh Samandriel, tu ne dois pas faire cela. » Lui dit-il avec gentillesse. Au diable les règles, c'était son frère quand même !

« Raphaël ? » Réussit-il à articuler en tremblant.

« Je suis venu pour t'annoncer une grande nouvelle. Bientôt tu pourras sortir, d'accord ? Mais Lucifer doit d'abord préparer son plan. Ensuite il te fera sortir. »

« C'est vraiment vrai ? » Demanda Samandriel avec espoir.

« Oui mon frère, mais tu dois rester fort jusqu'à ce moment. Et tu ne dois plus faire de crise, c'est compris ? »

« Je serais digne de Lucifer ! » Samandriel s'était levé et se tenait droit et fier.

Raphaël lui fit un sourire. « C'est très bien. Continue comme ça. Lucifer sera fier de toi. »

Sur ces derniers mots il ressortit, laissant l'ange tout seul. Décidément, faire semblant d'être gentil était fatiguant. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers son bureau et s'y enferma.

* * *

Il faisait nuit lorsque Gabriel se réveilla de sa sieste. Il n'avait pas prévu de dormir autant.

Il s'étira d'une façon peut glamour et se dirigea vers son frigo.

« Il y a rien de bon là-dedans... » Dit-il tout haut en claquant la porte de son frigo.

En regardant autour de lui, une idée lui vint à l'esprit et il se téléporta devant la porte de Castiel. Il donna quelques coups et attendit une réponse.

Aucun bruit derrière la porte, apparemment il n'était pas chez lui. Était-il encore au bureau ? Gabriel prit la direction du fameux bureau. Il devait être aux alentours de 21h et il y avait encore quelques anges qui se promenaient. Il salua deux-trois personnes puis arriva à destination. Pas de lumière aux fenêtres. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et cet après-midi il n'était déjà pas là. Il entra dans le bureau histoire de vérifier s'il n'y était pas. Personne. Bon Castiel était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui mais il pourrait prévenir. À moins qu'il était aller voir ce mec qui apparemment lui faisait légèrement tourner la tête.

Gabriel sourit en pensant à son frère. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autant attacher à quelqu'un. Peut-être avait-il trouver LA personne ? En tout cas Gabriel l'attendait lui avec impatience de trouver l'heureuse ou l'heureux élu. Bien qu'il aimait bien Sam, il ne pensait pas que ce soit à ce point.

Néanmoins, il était heureux pour son frère. Il méritait un peu de bonheur tout de même.

Gabriel rentra finalement chez lui et se concocta son menu spécial vendredi-seul. Un bol de pop-corn sucré, un bol de bonbon en tous genres, une assiette avec des carreaux de chocolats de goûts différents et un bol de lait chaud mélangé avec du miel et saupoudré de cacao en poudre.

Avec tout ça, il allait pouvoir passer une bonne soirée devant la télé.

Il décida tout de même d'embêter un peu son élève favori en lui envoyant quelques phrases complètement illogiques via la pensée. Peut-être qu'il arrivera en connaître l'auteur et à lui répondre ! Il n'espérait pas trop.


	13. Chapter 12

Bonjour bonjour !

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu pas mal de soucis, notamment la perte de ma carte de bus (retrouvée par mon plus grand bonheur.) Mon ordinateur n'est pas très conciliant non plus. Ce chapitre ma donné du fil à retordre, comme c'est un chapitre plutôt important je ne voulais pas le bâcler, j'ai d'ailleurs dû le recommencer pas mal de fois. Erm.

Je pense varier le temps de publication entre 1 et 2 semaines, en gros si j'arrive à faire mon chapitre en 1 semaine il sera publié le samedi, comme d'habitude, sinon ce sera le samedi de la semaine suivant. j'essayerais de ne pas faire plus long sauf en cas de grosse intempérie.

J'espère que vous allez bien en tout cas et qu'il n'y a pas trop de neige chez vous :D

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plairas et que mon histoire vous plaît toujours, bonne lecture.

* * *

Au motel, il n'y avait personne qui les attendait. Sam ouvrit la porte et lança son téléphone sur le lit. Il se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit une bouteille d'eau bien fraîche.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » Demanda la jeune fille qui s'installa sur une chaise.

« On attend en espérant que Dean montre le bout de son nez. Et pour la première fois j'espère vraiment qu'il est avec une fille et pas dans une mouise pas possible. » Répondit Sam en soupirant. Son presque frère allait le faire crever d'inquiétude un jour.

Anna s'étira et regardait le jeune homme. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet. Elle voulut lui dire quelque chose pour le soutenir. Mais quoi dire ? Quand on y pensait, elle ne savait quasiment rien de ces deux garçons. Et ne connaissait pas le lien profond qui les unissait.

Au moment où elle réussit enfin à trouver ses mots, Sam posa son verre et alla dans la petite salle de bain. Bon, c'était raté pour ce coup en tout cas.

La jeune fille se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle alluma la télévision. Il y avait une série qui passait, dans un univers hospitalier. Ça avait l'air super ennuyeux ! Mais vu qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre elle se résigna à regarder cette chaîne tout en baillant toutes les minutes.

Peu de temps après, Sam sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés. Il s'installa sur le canapé aux côtés de la jeune fille et ramener ses jambes près de lui. Il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant à cet instant.

« tu regardes ça toi aussi ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant la série qui passait.

« Comment ça ''moi aussi'' ? Tu regardes cette émission ennuyante ? » Dit-elle.

Encore une fois elle n'aurait pas marqué de point avec Dean, la pauvre !

« C'est la série préférée de Dean. Quand il a regardé un des épisodes tu entends pour le reste de la journée ''docteur sexy par ci, docteur sexy par là.'' » Le jeune homme rigolait en pensant à son ami. Il ne savait toujours pas où il était mais il ne voulait pas penser au pire.

Les deux jeunes regardèrent ensemble l'épisode qui passait. Anna commençait à s'endormir, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls.

Puis soudain il y eut du bruit et un grand courant d'air. Les deux anges sursautèrent et se levèrent en quatrième vitesse. L'Ange Suprême venait d'apparaître dans la cuisine avec un Dean ensanglanté dans les bras.

« Deeeeaaaannnn ! » Cria avec effroi la jeune fille.

* * *

« Cherchez-moi cette imbécile tout de suite ! Cela fait 1h que j'attends de ces nouvelles ! » Ordonna un homme.

« Oui Monsieur, j'y vais de ce pas. » Répondit un des hommes de main.

Crowley fidèle à lui-même avait encore une fois un verre de whisky en main, il avait néanmoins l'air très fatigué. Rien n'allait plus et si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il aurait déjà fait un ménage monstre ! Seulement, il avait d'autres soucis. Sa sœur était introuvable depuis 1h au moins et il avait absolument besoin de ses services. À croire qu'elle le faisait exprès de se volatiliser au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'elle. S'en était presque rageant.

« Bon et maintenant ? Je n'ai plus aucun plan à suivre. Ma tête va exploser. J'ai jamais connu de période si dur. » Crowley marmonnait pour lui-même en faisant les cent pas.

Il vida son verre d'une traite et alla dans la salle des archives. Une feuille traînait sur une vieille commode. Il s'en saisit ainsi que d'un stylo et commença à barrer plusieurs choses.

Peu de temps après on toqua à la porte.

« Entrez ! » Répondit-il d'une voix énervée.

« Monsieur, nous ne trouvons pas votre sœur. L'avez-vous envoyez en mission par hasard ? » Demanda un homme.

« Oh non, je suis sûr que cette idiote est allée voir à ce fichu bar. Zerkiel, quand l'a tu vu pour la dernière fois ? » Demanda Crowley avec empressement.

« Au moment où elle était avec vous au bureau. Elle m'avait parlé de la rouquine. » Répondit-il.

« D'accord, tu peux retourner à ton service. Je sais où elle est. Si dans 1h elle n'est pas de retour, envoie une équipe la chercher. »  
« Très bien monsieur. » Zerkiel sortit du bureau laissant un Crowley songeur.

Est-ce que cette rouquine était une bonne idée ? Crowley se posait encore la question. Il savait que Dean avait un énorme potentiel, mais sa sœur pouvait le maîtriser surtout qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoir étant déchu.

Il soupira bruyamment et reprit son activité là où il l'avait laissée. Avec encore un doute en lui, il attendrait 1h puis il en aurait le cœur net.

Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

* * *

Du côté du motel, la situation était critique.

Après qu'Anna eut crié et explosé les oreilles de tout le monde, ce qui lui a valu un regard noir de Castiel, tout le monde était à cran.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Sam après hésitation.

Castiel allongea doucement Dean sur le lit et lui ôta avec délicatesse le reste de tee-shirt.

« Eh bien, il est allé chercher son amie. Que je dois aller chercher d'ailleurs. Mais il est tombé dans un piège. » Répondit L'ange en plaçant une main au-dessus d'une des blessures de Dean pour la soigner d'une lueur bleutée.

« Charlie va bien ? Dean n'en rate pas une ! Je lui avais dit de ne pas y aller ! » Sam était visiblement énervé. Une chance que l'Ange Suprême ait réussi à le retrouver.

« Elle va bien, elle est encore au bar par contre. » Castiel était plus concentré sur les blessures de Dean et parlait presque à voix basse. L'une des blessures avait déjà commencé à s'infecter, lorsqu'il passa sa main dessus Dean gémi de douleur. Castiel du prendre sur lui pour ne rien laisser paraître.

« Je peux peut-être aller la chercher ? » proposa Sam.

Anna n'avait plus dit un mot après avoir eu droit au regard noir de Castiel. Elle se tenait debout près de la table de chevet et regardait l'ange soigner son ami.

« C'est une bonne idée Sam. Tu sais où il est ? Fait attention, je ne sais pas s'il reste des démons là-bas. » Il posa une main sur le front de Dean et fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme avait de la fièvre, ce qui n'était pas normal.

« D'accord, je serais très prudent ! » Sam partit d'un coup d'aile, laissant Anna avec l'Ange Suprême.

Castiel soigna toutes les petites plaies de Dean, il le regardait comme on regarde un trésor, quelque chose de merveilleux, par contre il ne porta aucunement attention à la jeune fille. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne la supportait pas.

Anna ne savait pas comment se comporter. C'était l'Ange Suprême quand même ! Devait-elle l'aider à soigner Dean ? Que de question dans sa tête.

Castiel appuya un peu plus sur une blessure et Dean se réveilla en poussant un cri.

« Bordel de merde, ça fait un mal de chien ! » Pesta-t-il.

Anna le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, Dean n'avait pas conscience d'être en présence d'un homme de grande importance ?

« Dean, arrête de gigoter, je n'ai pas fini ! » Castiel plissa les yeux, dérangé dans ce qu'il faisait.

« Oh, Cas... » Dean se rendit compte de sa présence. « Aaaaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Dean serait tombé s'il n'était pas déjà allongé.

« Je suis venue te sauver espèce d'idiot. » Castiel le regardait avec dureté.

Ok, il ne fallait vraiment pas chercher l'angelot, et apparemment faire un sauvetage seul n'est pas la meilleure des idées que Dean a eu. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure !

« Hum. Euh. Désolé. » Dean essayait de ne pas affronter ce regard qui le sondait, l'analysait.

« Ah ça tu peux le dire ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller là-bas seul ?! » Castiel était à la limite de trembler. Mais il était tellement inquiet pour Dean, il avait tellement eu peur !

« Je... Je voulais pas laisser Charlie toute seule... C'est comme une petite sœur pour moi. » Dean le défia du regard. Il n'avait peut-être plus de pouvoir mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il n'irait pas aider les personnes chères à son cœur.

Anna suivait la conversation en se demandant si ces deux-là n'étaient pas tombé sur la tête. Ils se parlaient comme s'ils étaient meilleurs amis alors que, bon sang, c'était l'Ange Suprême.

Sam apparut au moment même où Castiel allait dire sa façon de penser à Dean, il fut coupé dans son élan. C'est avec une mine boudeuse qu'il prit une chaise pour installer la jeune fille qui était encore dans les bras du jeune homme.

Anna regardait la nouvelle venue avec suspicion. C'était elle, Charlie ?

« Elle va bien ? » Demanda tout de suite Dean.

« Mieux que toi en tout cas, abruti ! » Répondit Sam

« Bitch ! »

« Jerk ! » Sam alla récupérer sa bouteille d'eau et la vida d'une traite.

« Dean, pourquoi tu nous as pas appelés ? » Demanda Anna d'une petite voix.

Castiel devait vraiment prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui hurler dessus. Ça se voyait que le jeune homme n'avait plus de pouvoir non ?

« Peut-être parce que je ne pouvais pas le faire ? » Répondit le concerné.

« Tu ne sais pas le faire ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

Castiel allait vraiment finir par la tuer. Il se mit à triturer ses doigts afin de penser à autre chose.

Dean le regardait du coin de l'œil. Certes Castiel était quelqu'un de tout à fait bizarre, mais là, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre son comportement. Non c'était trop compliqué pour le châtain.

« Je n'ai plus de pouvoir Anna. » Fini par dire Dean avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

« Oh merde, j'avais oublié. Pardon ! » Anna voulut disparaître.

« Il y a une ambiance de tonnerre ici ! Je vais installer Charlie dans la cuisine, c'est plus tranquille. » Sam poussa la chaise et emmena la jeune fille dans la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps Dean aurait bien aimé dormir, pendant un long, très long moment. Il y avait de l'orage dans l'air. Et avoir Castiel dans la même pièce que lui, et si près ne l'aidait pas du tout. Vraiment pas.

Anna se balançait sur ses pieds, elle avait quelques questions à poser mais ne savait pas comment le faire, Dean allait-il se mettre en colère ? Elle fut coupée dans sa réflexion par la venue de Sam qui demanda de l'aide de la part de l'Ange Suprême.

Une fois partie, elle se retrouva seule avec le jeune ange, elle s'approcha de lui tandis qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

Dean était vraiment beau. Son teint mât, ses tâches de rousseurs. Il avait vraiment tout pour plaire ! Puis ses quelques cicatrices qui le rendaient plus sexy.

Bon quitte à se faire tuer, autant en profiter non ? Anna se pencha doucement au-dessus de lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du garçon, à l'instant même où Castiel revenait de la cuisine accompagné de Sam.

Et tout alla très vite, une douleur traversa Dean, Anna et Castiel en même temps. Bien que Castiel ne laissa rien paraître, la douleur était bien là, mais contrairement aux deux autres, il savait à quoi cela était dû.

Dean eut un sursaut et repoussa immédiatement la jeune fille qui encore choquée ne fit aucune remarque.

« Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! » S'énerva-t-il. Son regard glissa jusqu'au brun, en espérant ne pas le voir en colère. Mauvaise idée ! La peine se lisait dans ses yeux et le cœur de Dean se serra.

Pourquoi c'était toujours sur lui que ça tombait ?

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Sam en essayant de calmer la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Figure-toi que j'en sais rien. Putain, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé merde ?! » S'en était trop pour Dean, il se leva d'un bon et sortit de la chambre de motel.

Anna était rouge de honte, elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et ne bougea plus de peur de faire encore une bêtise. Elle aurait aimé être chez elle. Malgré tout, elle ne regrettait pas son geste. Les lèvres du jeune homme étaient douces.

Castiel aurait voulu le suivre, lui parler, savoir. Mais voir cette scène c'était vraiment un coup dur pour lui. S'il pouvait ne serait-ce qu'effacer la mémoire de cette fille et celle de Dean, il l'aurait fait. Dean était à lui, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Malgré tout, il en avait eu la preuve. La douleur avait joué en sa faveur. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'approcher de l'ange. Chose plus très facile maintenant qu'il était en pétard. Castiel soupira bruyamment et alla voir comment aller l'humaine.

« Alors là, tu as fait fort ! » Dit Sam après avoir attendu que Castiel soit bien dans la cuisine.

« Ouai , mais, j'ai pas vraiment contrôlé mon geste. C'est arrivé sans que j'aie eu le temps de dire ouf. » Se lamenta Anna.

« Bon, au moins tous les problèmes sont réglés ! » Conclut Sam.

« Parle pour toi. » Marmonna la jeune fille.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse pendant tout le reste de la soirée assise sur le canapé, Dean n'était toujours pas revenu et cela commençait à inquiéter Sam. Le jeune homme était installé à table de la cuisine, il expliquait à Castiel comment ils avaient fait pour retrouver Charlie. L'humaine dormait à présent sur le lit de Dean saine et sauve.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou bon sang ! Il n'a pas déjà eu assez d'ennui ? » Râla Sam.

« T'en fais pas, il n'est pas loin et il n'a pas de problème. » L'informa l'Ange Suprême.

« Vous arrivez à savoir tout cela d'ici ? Vous êtes vraiment fort ! » Observa le jeune.

« Tu peux me tutoyer quand nous sommes entre nous, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieux que toi. Puis concernant Dean, j'arrive effectivement à sentir tout ça. Mais c'est assez délicat avec lui. » Les yeux de l'ange se plissèrent comme si quelque chose le chiffonnait.

Sam s'impatientait, certes physiquement Dean allait bien, il n'était pas loin et tout, mais moralement il ne devait pas être super à voir. Il décida donc de se lever et au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir pour aller le chercher, Castiel leva les yeux sur lui.

« Je pense que je ferais mieux d'aller le voir, non ? » Demanda Sam comme s'il devait se justifier auprès de l'ange.

« Je crois en effet que c'est une bonne idée, en espérant qu'il veuille bien te parler. » Répondit-il.

De son côté, Dean était allé se réfugier dans sa voiture. Seul endroit où personne n'allait venir pour le faire chier. Il était installé derrière son volant et avait inséré une cassette dans le radiocassette.

Même s'il avait retrouvé Charlie, la joie n'était pas au rendez-vous. Même s'il avait revu Castiel, le geste d'Anna l'avait dans un sens fracassé. Dean n'avait rien contre la jeune fille, même si elle était collante, et ne connaissait rien, elle n'était pas méchante. Seulement, elle avait osé l'embrasser. Devant Castiel en plus ! Dean se massa les tempes, une migraine se pointait et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il s'installa plus confortablement dans la voiture et ferma les yeux, bercé par la musique, il s'endormit.

Sam sortit de la chambre du motel et marcha jusqu'à devant l'entrée de l'accueil. Bon c'était bien beau d'aller chercher son ami, fallait-il déjà savoir où il était ! Et dans la précipitation il ne l'avait pas demandé à Castiel.  
En parlant de ce dernier, Sam trouvait la situation vraiment très étrange ! Déjà, tutoyer l'Ange Suprême n'était pas monnaie courante, mais lui parler comme si c'était son ami, qui l'aurait cru ?

Le jeune homme tourna en rond, sans se doutait que la personne qu'il cherchait n'était pas si loin que ça. Il n'avait pas pensé à Baby. Pensant plutôt que Dean était parti se saouler la gueule dans un bar. Il retourna donc bredouille dans la chambre et retrouva un Castiel qui fixait l'écran d'ordinateur devant lui avec suspicion, les yeux plissés, à se demandait s'il voyait encore quelque chose, et les sourcils froncés. Qu'était-il entrain de regarder ?

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Sam en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre la référence de cette chose qui est apparu sur l'écran de cet outil de recherches et de documentations. Qu'est-ce donc Sam ? » Il avait relevé la tête pour questionner Sam du regard.

Sam fit rapidement le tour de la table et se retint de mourir de rire en voyant la fenêtre ouverte. Une pub pour site de rencontres coquines. Castiel ne connaissait-il donc pas ça ?

Il ferma rapidement la page.

« Ce n'est rien, juste une page publicitaire. Rien d'important. » Expliqua Sam.

« Oh, très bien, mais serait-ce un rituel... C'est très bizarre ! Bon, as-tu trouvé Dean ? » Lui demanda l'ange.

Sam s'installa sur la chaise d'à côté.

« Non, je ne les pas trouvé. Peut-être qu'il veut rester seul après tout. » Fit Sam.

« Je vais aller le chercher. Il ne devrait pas ressasser les derniers événements, son amie est vivante, il devrait s'informait de son état. » Castiel surprit Sam de par sa sagesse.

Castiel laissa Sam seul dans la cuisine et sortit de la chambre. Anna alla le rejoindre, curieuse de savoir où partait Castiel.

« Tu sais où il est allé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Chercher Dean, et quelque chose me dit que lui, il arrivera à le faire venir, et à le trouver ! » Répondit Sam tout en réfléchissant.

Anna eut un pincement au cœur, dès que possible elle rentrerait chez elle. L'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe.

« Je vais aller dormir un peu. À demain. » Dit-elle à Sam.

« Bonne nuit. »

Anna sortit de la chambre pour aller à celle un peu plus loin. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'allongea et s'endormit comme une masse. La journée avait été horrible.

* * *

Il était 2h du matin lorsqu'un bruit étrange se fit entendre. Gabriel se réveilla en sursaut et remarqua qu'il s'était endormi. La télé s'était mise en veille et l'auteur de ce bruit fut son estomac qui gargouillait.

« Bon sang, mon ventre est vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps. Je vais finir par croire qu'il veut m'avertir de quelque chose, c'est pas possible autrement. »

Gabriel se leva et se dirigea vers l'un de ses placards, il en sortit un sachet de marshmallow et en fourra 5 en bouche.

« Qu'eche-que chais bon che truc. » Il avala avec difficulté puis sourit de toutes ses dents.

Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait arriver dans ce monde, si Gabriel avait à manger, il était heureux.

« Ggrrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrggggrrrrgrrrr. » Son estomac n'avait pas l'air très conciliante avec le jeune homme. Une douleur le traversa et il se plia en deux.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ! » S'écria-t-il avec surprise.

« Grgrgggrrrrgrgrgrgggrrrrgrgrgrgggrgrr » On aurait dit que son estomac voulait communiquer.

Gabriel rampa jusqu'à son lit, une fois installé, il espéra qu'une bonne nuit réglera son problème.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête. Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir dormir enfin et avec tranquillité, il ouvrit d'un coup sec les yeux.

« Grgrgrrrrgrgggrgrrgrgrgrgrgrrrrggggrgrgrgr »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Merde ! » Il enfonça sa tête dans ses oreillers et pensa à plein de bonnes choses à manger.

Bien entendu, cela ne marcha pas, bien au contraire. Il se leva avec peine et se dirigea vers la cafetière. Il fit chauffer de l'eau pour se préparer un thé.

« Avec un peu de miel ça devrait bon, non ? »

« Grrrgrgrgrgrggggrrrrgrgrgrgr » Apparemment non, le miel devait être oublié.

La nuit promettait d'être très longue !

* * *

« Bon, ça fait 2 heures maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique cette idiote ! » Crowley n'était pas de bonne humeur et ses hommes de main subissaient son courroux.

« Monsieur, je crois qu'elle a eu des ennuis avec le Winchester. » L'informa un démon en arrivant rapidement.

Crowley se frotta le menton en réfléchissant.

« Des ennuis avec le Winchester ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'a plus de pouvoirs. Comment aurait-il fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas Monsieur, mais l'équipe qui avait été envoyé en reconnaissance est revenue. Le bar a était mis dans un sale état et il n'y avait plus personne. »

« Peut-être que Lilith a tout simplement changé d'endroit avec la rouquine et que Dean ne l'a pas trouvé ? » Proposa le roi des enfers.

« Je ne sais pas. Que faisons-nous ? »

« Continue tes recherches, je m'occupe de Lilith. » Il partit d'un pas lourd en direction de son bureau. Sa sœur était chiante, mais c'était sa sœur, et si quelque chose lui était arrivé, il ferait payer les coupables.

Le roi des enfers s'était installé à son bureau et passait à présent un coup de téléphone.

« Meg ? Je ne te déranges pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Crowley ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est bizarre que tu m'appelles à cette heure-là. D'habitude c'est moi qui le fais, et tu me hurles dessus qu'il y a des gens qui dorment ! » Meg le charria en sachant que cela énerverait Crowley.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes pitreries. Tu as des nouvelles pour moi ? Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur ma sœur, et sa planque est en ruine. »

« C'est calme ici, malgré le renforcement de la sécurité, d'ailleurs je dois sans cesse faire attention à mes arrières ! Sinon rien d'autre je crois. »

Crowley se mordit l'ongle du pouce. Rien n'avançait comme prévu, il faisait du surplace et l'homme détestait ça.

« Et pour le procès ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Rien non plus, il n'y en a pas eu d'autre. D'ailleurs maintenant que tu me parles de ça, Castiel n'est pas ici, ça fait un long moment en plus. » L'informa Meg.

Crowley faillit lâcher son téléphone en entendant la nouvelle.

« Quoi ? Tu sais où il est aller ? »

« Non, il est parti d'un coup sans prévenir personne. Une urgence sûrement. » Répondit-elle simplement.

« Merde, je crois qu'il y a peut-être un lien avec la disparition de Lilith. » S 'alarma Crowley.

« Pourquoi il aurait un lien avec elle ? »

« Parce que ma sœur a eu la brillante idée de kidnapper l'ami du Winchester et que je trouve l'emplumé de malheur bien proche de lui. Bon je vais aller voir ça par moi-même. Tiens-moi au courant. »

Crowley avait raccroché sans attendre de réponse de la femme. Le temps était à présent compté.

* * *

Dean somnolait dans la voiture, bien que le temps était plus frais que pendant la journée, il avait tout de même très chaud. Il changea de cassette et en mit une nouvelle lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la fenêtre de l'impala.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Castiel ? » Dean ne put contenir sa mauvaise humeur.

L'ange ne lui répondit rien, il attendait que Dean lève enfin les yeux vers lui. D'ailleurs, comment Dean avait-il deviné que c'était lui ?

« Comment as-tu su que c'était moi Dean ? » Demanda finalement l'ange.

« Je sais pas. Une intuition. Alors pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Je suis là pour toi Dean. » Castiel resta neutre bien que dans sa tête c'était la tempête.

Dean releva sa tête vers le brun. Vert contre bleu. Les deux se regardaient sans ciller, plus rien n'existait entre eux. Forêt contre mer.

« Dean... »

« Cas... ? »

Castiel se mordit la lèvre, une lueur dans les yeux, une question lui brûlait les lèvres, enfin plusieurs questions. Mais par où commencer ? La tension était palpable. Dean pouvait s'enfuir à tout moment.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Ce n'est pas facile ! » Castiel avait parlé doucement, comme pour tâter le terrain.

« Si c'est pour me faire la morale, ce n'était pas la peine de perdre ton temps à venir. » Les yeux de Dean montraient le contraire. Ce n'est pas bien de mentir.

« Arrêtes un peu Dean. Je ne vais pas te faire la morale, parce que j'en ai pas le courage et que ça servirait à rien ! Si c'était à refaire, tu le referais ! »

« C'est exactement ça ! » Il croisa ses bras devant lui et le défia du regard.

Le Winchester avait vraiment évolué par rapport à la dernière rencontre que les deux hommes avaient eue. C'en était déstabilisant pour Castiel. Était-ce vraiment le même ange ?

Castiel était toujours dehors, à regarder Dean, cela commençait d'ailleurs à agacer ce dernier.

« Et sinon, tant qu'à faire, tu ne voudrais pas poser tes fesses sur le siège ? Tu me stress à rester debout comme ça ! » Dean avait un air blasé. Lui-même ne se reconnaissait pas, enfin pas par rapport à Castiel. Il se sentait lui, le Dean qu'il a toujours été.

Castiel fit le tour de la voiture et s'installa sur le côté passager. Cette situation le rendait nerveux, mais il était si proche de Dean qu'il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Il n'était pas fou non plus !

Un silence s'installa, la musique comblait les blancs. Dean battait la mesure en tapotant le volant avec son doigt et Castiel le détaillait en cachette.

Après un petit moment, Castiel tressaillit quand il entendit la voix de Dean.

« Merci d'être venue me sauver. » Dit le jeune homme après avoir hésité. Il n'était pas du genre à beaucoup parler. C'était plus un homme d'action. Les mots, ce n'était pas son truc.

« Je t'avais dit que je serais là pour t'aider. »

Dean regardait face à lui, les mains serraient le volant avec force. Les mots s'emmêlaient dans sa tête.

« Tu sais, je voulais vraiment la sauver et j'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Mais comme je les dis tout à l'heure, si ça arrivait à nouveau, je le referais. J'ai ce besoin d'être toujours présent pour les personnes qui me son cher. Et euh tu sais ça hum... Ça vaut pour toi aussi. » fit-il en sentant ses oreilles chauffer.

Castiel le regarda avec les yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce que Dean venait de dire ? Bon il ne lui avait pas dit « je t'aime » mais c'était quand même un bon point pour l'ange !

Il tourna sa tête vers sa vitre pour ne pas croiser le regard de Dean, cependant, il le croisa tout de même dans le reflet. Fichtre ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il y ait un lampadaire juste à côté de la voiture ?

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes moi. » Dean sortit nerveusement de la voiture et commença à marcher dans la rue afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de Castiel.

Le voilà qui prenait encore la fuite. Franchement, il n'y avait que lui pour se mettre dans de telles situations. Il regarda furtivement par-dessus son épaule pour voir si Castiel le suivait. Il n'y avait personne. Il souffla doucement puis fonça dans quelqu'un lorsqu'il s'était remis à marcher alors qu'il regardait derrière lui. C'était Castiel qui apparemment l'avait tout de même suivi. Ça faisait déjà deux fois qu'il lui fonçait dedans, c'était devenue une habitude ou quoi ?

Dean n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur d'un immeuble.

À nouveau leurs regards se trouvèrent, Dean déglutit avec difficulté.

« Bordel, c'est quoi ton problème mec ? » Demanda-t-il tentant de masquer son embarras.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Dean se fichait vraiment de lui ?

« Arrête de jouer avec moi Dean. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas remarqué ? »

Dean détourna son regard. Alors il avait était découvert ? Tout allait trop vite pour lui. Il tenta de se dégager de la prise de l'ange mais ce dernier le maintenait suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse pas réussir. Dean le regardait avec confusion, appréhension et doute. Il ne savait pas où il en était, enfin il n'était pas sûr !

« Arrête de fuir, Dean. Arrête de me fuir. » Castiel le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Plus personne ne parlait, ni ne bougeait. Castiel était si proches de lui que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Dean n'avait pas remarqué que l'ange s'était encore rapproché, il sentait la chaleur qu'émanait son corps. Ils étaient si proche qu'il suffisait d'un simple mouvement pour que tout se conclut. Dean était confronté à ses propres envies. L'envie de fuir, l'envie de goûter à nouveau aux lèvres du brun. Que faire ?

Castiel préférait attendre, il ne voulait pas brusquer Dean, il savait que le jeune homme était perdu, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Néanmoins il pouvait voir que le garçon qu'il aimait hésitait à faire son choix. Devait-il l'aidait un peu ?

Le brun relâcha un peu son emprise sur Dean, lui laissant le choix de partir s'il le voulait.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se reculer, Dean attrapa son tee-shirt et le tira à lui pour l'embrasser. Il avait pris sa décision.

Le baiser fut d'abord timide, chacun découvrait l'autre lentement, savourant chaque instant. Il devint plus entreprenant au fur et à mesure. La main de Dean était à présent contre le cou du brun, pendant que la main de Castiel se perdait dans les cheveux du jeune ange. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, puis se séparèrent lentement à contre cœur. Les joues de Dean étaient en train de bouillir. À cet instant, Castiel le trouvait magnifique. Les yeux brillants, légèrement baissés par gêne, mais c'était surtout son sourire qui lui fit rater un battement de cœur.

« Heu... Hum... Tu sais, je crois qu'il va me falloir du temps. » Dean se sentait ridicule. Franchement, on dirait une fillette.

« T'en fais pas Dean, tu en auras autant que tu veux. » Luit répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il éclata soudainement de rire. La situation était vraiment ridicule maintenant. Il était soulagé tout de même, que l'incident avec Anna tout à l'heure n'avait pas eu de conséquence.

Castiel lui vola son rire avec un baiser, que Dean ne refusa pas.


	14. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre 13 :D

Je suis malade depuis 2 semaines donc il a était dur à écrire _ mais j'ai enfin réussi à le terminer :)

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fiction et qui commente, ça fait vraiment plaisir ^.^

j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que cette histoire est toujours intéressante à lire ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Sam regardait un programme débile qui passait à la télé. Bien qu'il était tard, il n'était pas fatigué, enfin il était surtout inquiet pour son ami. Mais si L'ange suprême n'était pas revenu c'est qu'il l'avait trouvé. Donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

Il faisait chaud dans la chambre du motel et le jeune homme se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Laissant l'air entrer, il inspira un grand coup. Cette mission avait été très embêtante tout de même.

« Sammy... » Sam se pétrifia d'un coup, voilà qu'il entendait des voix maintenant ? Il se retourna pour voir si Dean n'était pas rentré entre-temps.

Il n'y avait définitivement personne avec lui dans cette pièce. Il eut un frisson.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher Kiddo, il se fait tard pour un gamin comme toi. »

Là, c'était plus que flippant ! Il fit le tour de la chambre, regarda par la fenêtre et il ouvrit même la porte. La peur commençait à se faire sentir. Qui parlait donc avec lui ?

« Qui est là ? » Tenta tout de même le jeune homme.

« Tu vas être fatigué si tu ne vas pas te coucher. Faudra pas venir te plaindre ! » Dit la voix dans sa tête.

« Je pourrais pas dormir si vous me parlait. » Répondit Sam entrant dans le jeu.

La voix se tut enfin pour le plus grand bonheur de Sam, mais la peur était toujours là. À présent il espérait que Dean rentre au plus vite...

* * *

Gabriel rigolait tout seul chez lui. Avachi dans son canapé, il rigolait sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. La peur que Sam avait, il la ressentait jusqu'ici. Peut-être était-il allait un peu loin ?

Mais au moins il put oublier pendant quelques instants la douleur dans son ventre. N'ayant toujours pas mis la main sur un remède.

Pensait au jeune homme lui plaisait, à chaque fois il arrivait assez à lui faire oublier ses tracas. Alors quand ça n'allait vraiment pas, Gabriel se posait un court moment et s'imaginer des scènes banales aux côtés du jeune ange. Mais n'était-ce pas un remède poison ? Certes sur le moment il fonctionnait, mais après c'était autre chose. L'ange savait que jamais toutes ces scènes si bien imaginées ne se passeraient jamais pour de vrai. Et au final il finissait un petit peu déprimé.

Gabriel soupira et se retourna sur le canapé. Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seuls il pouvait enfin dormir un peu. Demain il irait voir Castiel et lui demanderait son aide ! Il se demandait toujours où il était passé d'ailleurs. Il lui demandera par la même occasion.

* * *

Dans la rue, deux personnes se promenaient main dans la main. Profitant du calme de la nuit, ils étaient très proches. Qui pouvait les voir de toute façon ? Était-ce un problème d'ailleurs si on les voyait ? Dean ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il décida que d'y penser maintenant n'était pas du tout une bonne idée.

Tenir la main de Castiel lui faisait tout drôle. Si un jour on lui racontait que ce dernier aimerait un homme il n'y aurait pas cru. Bien qu'il n'était pas homophobe, être avec un homme ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Tout cela avait était bien vite remis en question lorsqu'il rencontra le regard bleuté de cet ange.

« On devrait peut-être rentrer non ? » La voix grave de Castiel le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Rentrer maintenant ? Je suis bien là, pas toi ? » Dean serra un peu plus la main de l'ange dans la sienne.

Rentrer signifiait être plus éloigné de celui qu'il aimait, cacher la vérité. Il n'était pas encore prêt à le dire à tout le monde.

Castiel s'arrêta et prit Dean dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Oui ils étaient bien ici.

« Si bien sûr que je suis bien avec toi. Je m'inquiétais juste pour Sam. » Dit Castiel en déposant quelques baisers dans le cou de Dean.

Le jeune homme frissonna à ce contact. Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de son tout nouveau petit ami. Ça lui faisait bizarre de l'appeler comme ça d'ailleurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se sentait plus à l'aise qu'il ne le pensait avec Castiel, cela le surprenait.

« Sam doit sûrement dormir à l'heure qu'il est. » Fit Dean.

« Je ne sais pas. Il y a un problème Dean ? » Demanda Castiel.

Dean se raidit, tandis que le brun redressa la tête. Apparemment il avait vu juste.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Dean. »

« Je sais, mais franchement, il n'y a rien du tout. »

Castiel tira la joue de Dean, mécontent de son nouveau mensonge.

« Aïe, ça va pas ! » Il se massa la joue qui prit une petite couleur rouge.

« Ma tête va bien merci. Arrête de mentir bon sang. Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance si depuis qu'on se connaît tu me mens ? »

Dean fit une grimace. C'est vrai que le jeune homme avait tendance à mentir quand il était mal à l'aise ou quand quelque chose le tracassait. C'est fou comme Castiel avait réussi à le cerner aussi rapidement.

« Je... Désolé. » Il baissa la tête. Est-ce qu'il mentait à tout le monde comme ça ? Il ne s'en était jamais rendu, jusqu'à maintenant et c'est parce que l'ange lui avait fait remarquer.

Castiel qui avait senti Sam angoissait se mordit la lèvre. Ils devaient aller voir ce qui se passait.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Dean et lui fit relever la tête, il le regarda un instant avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un doux baiser.

Le jeune ange y répondit aussitôt, passant ses bras autour de l'ange comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte.

Les langues se rejoignirent rapidement, une danse commença, cependant Castiel du y mettre fin à contre cœur, à cause de l'angoisse de Sam.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es Dean. » Le cœur de Dean eut un raté. C'était la deuxième fois que Castiel lui disait qu'il l'aimait. « Sam doit se demander où on est, je le sens qui commence à angoisser. » Dit Castiel avec un petit sourire amusé et frustré à la fois.

Dean les yeux toujours fermés essayait de savourer les dernières sensations des lèvres de son ange sur les siennes. Sam avait tout gâché, c'était vraiment, vraiment frustrant !

« Bon, puisque nous n'avons pas le choix... » Il se remit en route vers le motel sans attendre Castiel qui le regardait avec tendresse Dean ne lui avait pas répondu de 'je t'aime', mais il savait que le jeune homme l'aimait tout de même. À sa manière.

Le brun rejoignit son ami rapidement et lui attrapa la main. Cette nuit était magnifique.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au motel et Dean lâcha avec difficulté la main chaude de Castiel. Il poussa un soupir et rentra dans la chambre.

Sam se leva précipitamment et fonça sur Dean.

« Tu vas bien ? » S'empressa-t-il de demander à son ami.

« Je vais bien Sammy t'en fait pas ! » Répondit Dean avec un petit sourire.

Sam regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Dean et vit Castiel. Il l'interrogea silencieusement du regard et pour toute réponse, l'ange haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

« Pourquoi angoissais-tu ? » Demanda Castiel après un petit silence.

Ils s'installèrent tous les 3 sur le canapé.

« Je, j'ai entendu une voix dans ma tête. » Fit Sam très sérieusement.

« Dans ta tête ? Une voix que tu connais ? »

« Tu deviens Jeanne D'Arc ? » Se moqua Dean.

Castiel lui mit une tape derrière la tête.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises Dean. Cela peut être un vrai problème. » Fit l'ange.

Dean le regarda droit dans les yeux puis détourna le regard, se rappelant que Sam était assis juste à côté.

En parlant de lui, Sam avait ouvert grand les yeux à l'instant où Dean reçut la tape. Depuis quand ces deux-là étaient-ils si proches ?

« Je ne crois pas connaître la voix, c'est un peu difficile à savoir. Cela peut être dangereux ? » Demanda Sam d'une petite voix.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais mieux vaut pas qu'on le sache. Peut-être était-ce dû à la fatigue ? » Fit Castiel.

Dean bailla au même moment, d'une façon peu discrète. Il rejeta sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux.

Castiel tressaillit imperceptiblement. Si Sam n'avait pas été là, il serait déjà entrain de...

Il chassa cette vision de son esprit et se concentra sur le problème de Sam.

« Bon, pour le moment on ne peut pas faire grand-chose. On verra ça demain. Je pense que vous devriez aller vous coucher. »

« On n'est pas des enfants qui vont tôt au lit ! » Se plaignit le châtain.

Castiel se retourna vers lui et fut attendri par la vision.

« Dis celui qui dort déjà à moitié ? » Se moqua Castiel.

En effet, Dean avait enlevé ses chaussures et s'endormait sur le canapé.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas crédible Dean. » Sam rigola en se relevant.

« Je vais vous laisser tranquille dans ce cas. Vous rentrez demain ? » Demanda Castiel.

« Ouai, la mission est fini, on n'a plus rien à faire ici. On ramènera Charlie et je m'assurerais qu'il n'y est plus de problème. » Dit Dean.

« Ah, tu dors pas toi ? » Demanda Sam.

Dean grogna vers le jeune homme qui rigolait toujours.

« Bon je vais aller prendre une douche express, je colle à cause de cette chaleur horrible. À demain euh... » Sam eut un bug. Pouvait-il l'appeler par son prénom ?

Castiel le voyant patauger, se moqua de lui.

« Je m'appelle Castiel, au cas où tu ne le savais pas. » Plaisanta le brun.

Sam entendait Dean étouffer un rire. Le traître !

« Je ne savais pas si je pouvais t'appeler par ton prénom. Bon j'y vais ! » Sam se sentit très gêné et Dean continuait à se moquer de lui. Il lui fera payer ! Il entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clé.

Castiel se tourna vers l'ange dont il était tombé amoureux et le détailla du regard.

Toujours affalé dans le canapé, la tête en arrière et le cou superbement exposé, Castiel ne laissa pas ce moment lui échappé.

Il se leva du canapé et s'approcha de Dean. Ce dernier avait toujours les yeux fermés et attendait avec appréhension la suite.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne sente un poids sur ses cuisses. Castiel venait de s'y installer à son aise et sa bouche était à présent contre ce cou si tentant.

Le souffle chaud sur sa peau fit frissonner Dean et il serra un peu plus Castiel contre lui. L'ange parsemait sa peau de baiser brûlant ce qui fit frémir son ange.

« Cas... » Fit Dean en passant ses mains sur les hanches de Castiel.

Ils n'avaient certes pas énormément de temps devant eux, mais ils savaient l'utiliser.

Castiel laissait des baisers sur la mâchoire de Dean puis remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres.

L'eau dans la salle de bain s'était arrêtée. Il était temps de ce dire au revoir. Après un énième baiser, Castiel se releva. Au moment où il reculait, Dean attrapa sa cravate pour le tirer à nouveau vers lui et lui voler un baiser.

« Celui-là c'était pour le 'bonne nuit'. » Dit-il en souriant.

« J'adore tes bonnes nuits alors. » Murmura-t-il tout près de ses lèvres.

Ils durent malheureusement se séparer. Un dernier regard et Castiel s'envola d'un coup d'aile. Dean eut juste le temps d'entendre son 'je t'aime'.

Sam sortit de la salle de bain et vit Dean en transe, toujours sur le canapé.

« Tu vas prendre racine comme ça Dean. » Dit Sam.

« Mais non, n'importe quoi toi ! » Dean rigola de bon cœur, il se leva et alla jusqu'à son lit y tombant d'un coup.

« Bonne nuit Sam. »

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi. »

Sam éteignit la lumière et alla se coucher également.

* * *

Un homme apparut dans la petite salle derrière le bar. Quoique l'endroit soit complètement ravagé, il trouva une amulette parmi les décombres. L'homme savait à qui elle appartenait et également que le propriétaire viendrait la chercher.

Crowley s'approcha ensuite de la porte qui fait le passage entre le bar et la fameuse salle. Dans le bar, le silence régnait, personne ne s'y trouvait. Les tables étaient renversées, certaines bouteilles étaient cassées mais ce ne fut pas le pire des problèmes. Il manquait une personne dans ce décor.

Le roi des enfers se concentra pour capter l'énergie de sa sœur mais après plusieurs essais qui n'aboutirent pas, il en déduisit qu'elle avait été réduit à néant.

En retournant dans la petite salle, Crowley découvrit des taches de sang près du mur. Ce n'était pas celui de sa sœur. Le Winchester avait dû être sacrément blessé. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres sèches du démon. Avec cette amulette, il rencontrera à nouveau le jeune ange et cette fois il ne le loupera pas.

Il disparut d'un coup et se retrouva devant un autel. Des phrases incompréhensibles s'élevaient en l'air. Crowley débutait une incantation.

« Et le dieu des ténèbres essuiera les larmes de nos yeux, puis dira : - Je suis l'Alpha et l'Oméga, le commencement et la fin. Je donnerai à profusion aux assoiffés, l 'eau de la fontaine de vie des connaissances.

À moi ton enfant sacré, Ô infernal Seigneur, qui glorifie mon iniquité, confiant que je suis en ton infini pouvoir, qu'il te plaise que je sois ici par ta volonté. C 'est toujours à travers toi que tes dons viennent à moi; tu me confères la connaissance, la puissance et la fortune. Renonçant au paradis des faibles et à leur dieu répressif, je place en toi ma confiance, le dieu de la lumière et de l'évolution transcendantale.

Toi qui me protèges, qui veille à la satisfaction de tous mes désirs, et qui me guidera vers les dieux qui règnent sur d 'autres cieux. Avec toi rien ne pourra m'arriver, ma vie sera dans l 'évolution spirituelle la plus complète et non dans la régression et l 'absurdité des adorateurs d 'un dieu intolérant châtiant ses fidèles à la moindre exacerbation de leurs émotions. Je me prosterne devant ton symbole en disant: - Ô majesté infernale, révérée des temps et des temps anciens et futurs, toi à jamais unique parmi les puissances sans nombre. Toi à qui nul ne peut attribuer nombre ou âge. Ô Lucifer, pénétré de toute-puissance, lorsque tremble le monde et que les étoiles s'arrêtent devant ton souffle !

Ô puissant Lucifer des dieux, cause de toutes choses ! Depuis ton autel je t 'invoque et crie ton nom !

Accorde-moi, Ô Lucifer la connaissance des vénérables causes pour l 'honneur de ta présence ! Viens à moi désormais !

Dominé Satanas, dominus inferus, vobiscum !

Ô grand Lucifer, Dieu de tous les savoirs sacrés !

Investis-moi de ton savoir, de ta conscience et de ton pouvoir et accepte mon esprit, maintenant et pour l'éternité !

Hail Lucifer ! Hail Satanas ! »

Il y eut beaucoup de fumée, le sol s'était mis à trembler. Mais Crowley n'avait pas peur, bien au contraire ! Il allait pouvoir commencer son projet, et cet être aller l'aider à parvenir à ses fins. Qui d'autre que lui 'roi des enfers' pourrait-il faire appel aux services de cette _Bête_?

Un homme apparut face à Crowley, ces cheveux blonds faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleu acier.

« Tu m'as appelé, Crowley ? » Demanda le nouveau venu d'une voix profonde.

« Lucifer, merci de t'être déplacé. J'ai une... Petite faveur à te demander. » Commença le roi des enfers.

« Je suis venue parce qu'une personne à prononcé mon incantation. Pas parce que c'est toi. » Précisa Lucifer.

« Tu m'en vois honorer, et je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu sois venue. J'aimerais détruire quelqu'un. Et je crois que nous avons un but en commun. »

« Tient donc, un but en commun ? Sois plus clair ! » Lucifer n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient, de plus il avait Crowley en horreur. Mais son appel tombait à pic !

Crowley contourna l'autel et s'approcha du démon.

« J'ai cru entendre que nous avions un ennemi en commun, enfin plutôt deux, devrais-je dire. »

Lucifer eut un rictus, les beaux parleurs comme Crowley, il les réduisait généralement en bouillie pour chien des enfers.

« Accouche ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! » Grogna-t-il avec un air menaçant.

« Castiel et Winchester ! Je veux les voir morts tous les deux ! » Explosa Crowley.

Le démon fit mine de réfléchir puis demanda.

« Les deux ? Que t'ont-ils donc fait ? » Demanda-t-il curieux.

« Ils ont tué ma chère sœur ! Et cela est impardonnable. Cela va de soi. »

« Très bien et je reçois quoi en échange ? »

Crowley s'était attendu à ce que Lucifer soit un peu réticent, cependant il n'avait pas prévu de lui donner quelque chose en retour.

« Tu pourrais prendre le corps du Winchester ? » Proposa-t-il.

Lucifer rigola fort, au point de faire stresser Crowley.

« Tu devrais te mettre à la page. Ce n'est pas son corps que je voudrais. Bon peu importe. Je suppose que tu as un plan ? »

« Je suis en train de l'élaborer. J'attends plusieurs informations d'une démone infiltrée au paradis. »

« Combien de temps ? » Le visage de Lucifer s'était fermé, il n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

Crowley déglutit avec difficulté. Se mettre Lucifer à dos n'était pas très recommandable.

« 3 jours ! » Il avait donné un temps sans y avoir réfléchi. Il s'en mordit les doigts dans la seconde qui suivit.

« 3 jours donc. Très bien, si d'ici cette date rien n'est prêt, je suppose que j'aurais le droit de t'anéantir ? »

« Tu... Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucifer regarda bien Crowley dans les yeux, son regard était noir.

« Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? »

« N... Non, pas du tout. » Balbutia-t-il.

Lucifer s'en alla d'un coup. Le reste de fumée s'était dissipé et la flamme de la bougie s'était éteinte.

Crowley venait de signer un pacte très dangereux, autant pour lui que pour son projet. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour tout mettre en place. Il partit rejoindre son repère.

* * *

Après que Lucifer soit parti de cet odieux endroit, parce qu'il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était Lucifer qu'il n'aimait pas les endroits agréables, au contraire ! Il s'installa à son bureau le sourire aux lèvres. Il venait de décrocher le contrat du siècle ! Au bien entendu ce n'était pas avec Dean ou Castiel mais Crowley faisait partie de son plan à lui. Tout autant que les deux anges. Faire d'une pierre, deux coups, le rendait plutôt heureux.

Raphaël entra dans le bureau de Lucifer et remarqua directement son sourire.

« Bonne soirée ? » Demanda-t-il tout de suite.

« Excellente même ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui a fait appel à moi. » S'amusa le blond.

Raphaël fit semblant de réfléchir, de toute façon Lucifer allait lui donner la réponse dans la seconde qui suit.

« Crowley ! » Explosa-t-il en riant.

« Est quel est ce contrat ? »

Avec les larmes aux yeux à force de rire, Lucifer essaya de se calmer un peu.

« Je dois l'aider dans son plan pour tuer Castiel et Dean, et si le compte à rebours est dépassé, je tuerais Crowley ! »

« Je vois maintenant pourquoi tu es si heureux. Tu penses qu'il va réussir à mettre son plan en marche avant cette fameuse date ? »

« Franchement ? Je n'en ai que faire de sa date ! »

La remarque mystérieuse laissa une petite idée s'insinuer dans l'esprit de Raphaël. Décidément, son frère ne changera jamais !

« Et pour Samandriel ? » Demanda Raphaël.

« Dis-lui que dans 3 jours, il pourra sortir et que j'attends beaucoup de lui ! » Annonça Lucifer.

« Très bien. as-tu une mission pour moi ? »

Lucifer sortit un gros dossier de son tiroir, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, plusieurs feuilles s'envolèrent de tous côtés.

Raphaël retint la remarque qui le démangeait.

« Je n'ai rien pour toi en ce moment. Je suppose que tu peux te préparer pour notre petit projet. » Répondit Lucifer après avoir vérifié ses affaires.

« Très bien, je vais aller dire à Samandriel de se préparer. »

« Va donc ! »

Raphaël sortit du bureau avec empressement, bientôt tout sera fini.

* * *

Raphaël était déjà devant la fameuse cellule, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou pas.

Il prit la clé et ouvrit la porte. La seule lumière présente était celle du couloir. Les volets étaient fermés, la lumière éteinte.

Samandriel se tenait assis sur son lit, droit comme un 'i' et ses yeux brillaient dans ce noir.

Le jeune homme avait énormément changé. Il donnait froid dans le dos.

« Bonsoir Samandriel. » Fit Raphaël.

« Raphaël. » Répondit le jeune homme.

Raphaël s'avança avec prudence dans la pièce.

« Je viens te prévenir que dans 3 jours, tu pourras enfin sortir. Lucifer attend beaucoup de toi, tu ne devras pas le décevoir. Mais je sais que tu sauras remplir toutes tes missions. »

« Je ne vous décevrais pas ! » Répondit solennellement Samandriel.

Raphaël lui fit un sourire franc. Il devait jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout et ne pas se faire remarquer et démasquer.

« Je n'ai pas encore les détails de notre projet, mais dès que j'en saurai plus, je viendrais te renseigner. » Dit le plus âgé.

« Je te remercie beaucoup mon frère. »

Ce fut tout pour la soirée, Samandriel devint à nouveau silencieux et Raphaël retourna à ses occupations.

* * *

Meg devait encore rester au bar cette nuit, pas que cela l'embêtait, mais elle avait préféré faire autre chose. Elle poussa un long soupir en essuyant un verre, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Elle releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Balthazar. Quelle poisse ! Il avait déjà eu des soupçons à son égard, depuis il essayait toujours de la faire craquer.

« Bonsoir Meg. » Dit l'homme en s'installant au comptoir.

« Balthazar. » Dit-elle simplement.

L'homme se mit dos au bar et contempla les personnes présentes dans la salle. Il y avait toujours les habitués, bien entendu il en manquait quelques-uns.

« Dean n'est toujours pas rentré. » Informa Balthazar à Meg en plissant les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas sa vie. » Meg avait failli lâcher le verre qu'elle essuyait lorsqu'elle eut entendu le prénom du jeune Winchester.

« Non, je t'informe juste pour que tu puisses le dire à ton boss. » Dit l'ange sournoisement.

Meg eut un frisson. Voilà qu'il recommençait à essayer de la faire craquer. Elle devait faire attention. Elle lui servit sa bière comme d'habitude.

« Mais oui, bien sûr Balthazar ! » Fit-elle, lasse.

« Alors ? Pour qui tu travailles ? » L'homme était à présent accoudé au comptoir et regardait la jeune femme avec intensité.

« Combien de fois dois-je te répéter que je travaille pour personne ? »

« Tu ne me feras pas croire ça ! Alors ? Crowley ? Lucifer ? Rowena ? »

« Pourquoi ce ne seraient que des ennemies, en plus ? » S'impatienta Meg.

Le bar était calme, ce qui ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Impossible d'échapper à ce fouineur.

Soudain, un homme entra dans le bar. Il portait un sweat à capuche et des lunettes de soleil.

Il s'installa avec souplesse au comptoir, juste à côté de Balthazar. C'était une chance inespérée pour Meg.

« Balthazar. » Fit le nouvel arrivant pour le saluer.

« Jimmy. Ravi de te voir. » Balthazar lui répondit avec un petit sourire.

Meg resta muette, écoutant les deux hommes. Elle avait capté le sourire de Balthazar. Ce pourrait-il que... Non, c'est pas possible ! Ça c'était un scoop.

« Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? » Demanda le fameux Jimmy.

« Je finis ma bière et je suis tout à toi mon beau. » Répondit Balthazar avec un clin d'œil. L'homme avait remarqué les regards de Meg sur eux, ça l'amusait énormément.

Avec les lunettes de soleil de Jimmy, Meg ne pouvait pas voir les regards de ce dernier. C'était frustrant !

Balthazar finit son verre de bière et paya Meg. Il laissa passer Jimmy après qu'il ait dit au revoir à Meg.

L'ange s'arrêta et s'adressa à Meg.

« Tu n'oublieras pas ma réponse, n'est-ce pas ! »

Meg grogna pour elle-même et dut se contrôler pour ne pas révéler sa véritable identité.

Balthazar suivit Jimmy dans la rue jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent devant une porte. Jimmy le laissa entrer et ferma à sa suite.

« Tu éviteras à l'avenir de me draguer de la sorte. » Jimmy n'avait apparemment pas apprécié ce petit manège.

« C'est bon Castiel. C'était juste pour rigoler. »

Castiel abaissa sa capuche et enleva ses lunettes de soleil. Jimmy alias Castiel avait trouvé une super idée pour passer inaperçu dans la rue.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai besoin de toi. » Dit Castiel.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda l'autre ange avec un beaucoup de sérieux.

« Je sens que quelque chose va arriver. Et tout me porte à croire que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Si tu veux mon avis. »

Balthazar se gratta la tête et réfléchissait rapidement.

« Je suis sûr que Meg a un lien dans toute cette histoire ! » S'exclama-t-il d'un coup.

« Meg ? Comment ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais ça fait un moment que je la soupçonne d'être une espionne pour l'un de nos grands ennemis. Je n'arrive pas à lui faire cracher le morceau par contre. »

Trop d'infos tournaient dans la tête de Castiel. Il était fatigué et ne voulait pas penser que Meg pouvait les avoir trahis.

« Bon, on verra ça demain. Il se fait tard et j'ai eu une longue journée aujourd'hui. » Dit Castiel.

« En parlant de journée. Où étais-tu donc passé toi ? » Demanda-t-il en relevant un sourcil.

« Mission de sauvetage. » Répondit l'ange en haussant les épaules.

« De sauvetage ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Je te raconterai un autre jour. Quoi qu'il en soit, reste prudent et essaye d'en savoir plus sur Meg. »

« D'accord, c'est comme si c'était fait ! »

Balthazar s'en alla en laissant Castiel seul. Ce dernier monta à l'étage et s'allongea sur son lit. En fermant les yeux, ce fut un beau jeune homme aux yeux verts qui s'insinua dans son esprit. Il avait vraiment hâte de le revoir.

De son côté, Balthazar souriait comme un imbécile. Les choses s'étaient arrangés pour Castiel, cela se voyait sur son visage. Puis la façon dont il avait réagi lorsqu'il l'avait dragué. C'était tout bonnement hilarant.

Castiel avait en effet bel et bien trouvé la bonne personne.

Ce qui fit penser à Balthazar que lui-même n'avait toujours pas trouvé cette fameuse personne. Mais il n'était pas trop pressé. En attendant il pouvait aller flirter avec qui il voulait sauf en cas d'exception. Tel était l'amour au paradis !

L'homme rentra finalement chez lui et chercha une idée pour faire parler Meg. Tout cela promettait d'être super amusant !

* * *

P.S; je tiens à préciser que l'incantation de Crowley a été pris sur un blog. Je ne sais pas s'il est authentique, je ne veux pas essayer par moi-même ^^'


	15. Chapter 14

Hello, vous allez bien ? Je reviens avec le chapitre 14.

J'ai eu une très longue absence et je m'en excuse, j'ai eu quelques soucis qui a fait que je pouvais plus écrire. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis des reviews et encouragées par message, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Je remercie également un ami très important, qui sans lui je n'aurais pas encore pu vous écrire ce chapitre, je pense qu'il se reconnaitra dans ces quelques lignes.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, vos remarques. Désolé s'il reste des fautes. J'essaye de rattraper mon retard au plus vite et donc je ne sais pas encore quand sera publié le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt. :)

* * *

Le matin venait à peine d'arriver que déjà quelqu'un martelât à la porte de Castiel. Ce dernier se leva avec lenteur de son lit, il allait tuer la personne qui l'avait dérangé, coupant son doux rêve au moment le plus intéressant. L'ange ouvrit la porte et faillit tomber à la renverse.

« Bon sang Castiel ! Où étais-tu passé hier ? » Râla immédiatement le massacreur de rêve.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Gabriel, tu es vraiment très pâle ! » S'étonna Castiel en baillant.

Castiel laissa entrer l'ange et l'emmena dans sa petite cuisine où ils s'installèrent.

« Eh bien, figure-toi que je n'en sais rien. Ça a commencé hier soir en même temps que cet insupportable mal de ventre ! Tu peux m'aider ? Dis-moi que tu le peux. » Le supplia Gabriel.

Castiel se leva et alla poser sa main sur le front de l'ange, il se concentra et ferma les yeux. De son côté, Gabriel plissa les yeux et renifla.

« Tu as changé de lessive ? » Demanda-t-il après un instant.

Castiel qui cherchait la cause du problème répondit distraitement.

« Pas du tout pourquoi ? »

« Tes habits ne sentent pas comme d'habitude.

Castiel repensa alors à la veille, se força de ne pas rougir et continua ce qu'il faisait.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas l'habitude de sentir mes fringues. Et pour ton souci, je ne vois pas du tout ce que ça peut être. Pour moi, il n'y a rien qui cloche. Il va peut-être falloir que tu ailles voir Missouri. »

Gabriel regarda fixement Castiel. Mentait-il à propos de cette histoire d'odeur, Gabriel avait l'odorat fin, et là il ne reconnaissait en aucun cas l'odeur habituelle de Castiel.

« Cette odeur me dit quelque chose. »

« Mais tu vas me foutre la paix avec cette odeur ?! » S'énerva Castiel.

Oh, Oh. Castiel s'énervait, ce n'était pas bon signe. Sauve qui peut !

« Donc chez Missouri ? Je vais y aller de ce pas dans ce cas ! Merci pour ton non-aide Cassi. À la prochaine. »

« C'est cela, au revoir Gabriel. » Castiel poussa littéralement Gabriel dehors et lui ferma la porte au nez. Réfléchir dès le lever n'était pas ce qu'il préférait. Maintenant qu'il était levé, il n'avait plus qu'à commencer sa longue journée.

De son côté, Gabriel resta abasourdi devant la porte. Il se nota pour lui-même de ne plus jamais réveiller l'ange de bonne heure.

Il se hâta ensuite jusqu'à la maison de Missouri, pressé de ne plus ressentir cette douleur au ventre.

* * *

Du côté du Kansas, Dean dormait toujours, cependant il bougeait énormément. Encore ce cauchemar.

Sam était réveillé depuis un moment et buvait un café, son laptop allumé devant lui, affichait la page du journal local.

Charlie dormait toujours et il n'avait pas revu Anna depuis la veille.

« Déjà debout Sammy ? » Demanda une voix.

Sam sursauta et se retourna d'un geste brusque. Il s'attendait à voir Dean derrière lui mais ce n'était pas le cas.

 _« Encore cette voix ?!_ » Se dit Sam.

Il essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête afin de ne plus entendre cette voix.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si matinale. » La voix était tout de même là.

Sam se jura d'aller directement demander de l'aide à Castiel une fois qu'ils seront rentrés. Il se leva et alla se faire un deuxième café, s'occuper pourra sûrement l'aider. Maintenant que la mission était finie, il se demandait ce qu'ils allaient faire à présent.

Un craquement se fit entendre derrière lui, il se retourna d'un coup. Charlie se trouvait là, scrutant la pièce.

« Bonjour Charlie. » Fit Sam poliment.

« Bonjour, tu dois être Sam. Dean m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin ! » Elle alla prendre Sam dans ses bras, il fut très surpris.

Premièrement impression sur Charlie : elle était très énergique !

« Ravi de te rencontrer également. Un café ? » Lui proposa-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas de refus, comment va Dean ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il a était salement amoché mais tout va bien à présent. Castiel, l'ange Suprême s'est occupé de lui. »

« Ça me rassure. Bon sang, c'était vraiment horrible ! »

Sam lui tendit une tasse de café, elle le remercia d'un signe de tête.

« On a l'habitude de prendre quelques coups. »

« Quelques coups ? » S'étouffa Charlie avec son café.

Les deux jeunes entendirent quelqu'un râler puis un gros fracas. Ils se précipitèrent vers la source du bruit et voulurent se donner des claques.

Voir Dean, torse nu, de mauvaise humeur et la commode en morceaux, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite de la journée.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Dean. » Fit Sam bien fort pour bien montrer son mécontentement.

« Oui, oui. Bonjour Sam. » Répondit-il le dos tourné.

« Tu as l'air d'être en pleine forme ce matin. » Fit Charlie.

Dean fit volteface puis un énorme sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Oh putain, je suis content de voir que tu ailles bien. »

Il s'approcha à grands pas et serra Charlie dans ses bras. Une croix devait être mise sur le calendrier pour Dean, lui qui faisait un câlin à quelqu'un. Apparemment, les deux s'entendaient encore mieux que ce que Sam pensait.

Dean alla se préparer une tasse de café après avoir enfilé un tee-shirt, tandis que les deux autres se réinstallèrent à table. Au moment où Dean s'assit à table, Sam le regarda avec suspicion.

« Et sinon, comment se fait-il que Castiel ait réussi à te faire revenir hier soir ? » Demanda Sam.

« Je serais rentré même s'il n'y avait pas eu Castiel. » Dean faisait tout pour noyer le poisson, Sam était futé, mais il ne pouvait pas avoir déjà deviné, ce n'était pas possible.

« Je suis sûr qu'il t'a menacé de t'en flanquer une oui ! » Se moqua Sam.

Pfiou, Dean avait eu chaud. Sam pensait simplement qu'il avait peur de Castiel, t'en mieux.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ? On a fini notre mission non ? » Demanda Sam.

« Je ne sais pas, je pense raccompagner Charlie chez elle déjà pour commencer et m'assurer qu'elle ne risque plus rien. »

« Très bien, tu veux que l'un de nous t'accompagne au cas où ? » Proposa Sam.  
« Ça ira Sam. Reste ici avec Anna, et au pire je te téléphonerais. »

C'est à ces mots qu'Anna fit son apparition dans la petite cuisine.

« Bonjour. » Fit-elle d'une petite voix encore endormi.

« Salut. Bien dormi ? » Demanda Sam.

Charlie adressa un petit signe de tête envers la nouvelle arrivante tandis que Dean ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête de son café.

Oui, Dean irait seul accompagner Charlie, il voudrait en aucun cas qu'Anna vienne avec.

« Bon Dean, vous y allait du coup ? Désolé, je ne veux pas te jeter, mais les démons peuvent facilement nous repérer lorsqu'on reste longtemps au même endroit. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Sam, je comprends en plus j'ai pas mal de travail aussi de mon côté.

Lorsque Dean eut fini son café, il retourna près du lit et prit son arme qu'il mit à l'arrière de son jean.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller ! » Prévint-il.

« D'accord, au revoir, à une prochaine fois. » Dit Charlie.

« À la prochaine Charlie, fait attention à toi. » Répondit Sam.

Dean attendait déjà Charlie dehors, elle fit un dernier signe à Sam et Anna et alla rejoindre l'ange.

* * *

« Nous avons donc 3 jours pour préparer notre plan ? » S'étrangla une voix de femme au bout du fil.

« Relax Meg, j'ai récupéré quelque chose qui nous attirera le poisson. »

« C'est-à-dire ? Soit plus claire, on n'a pas le temps pour les énigmes. Bordel Crowley, tu as fait un pacte avec _Lucifer._ Ce n'est pas n'importe qui je te rappelle. »

« Dean a perdu son pendentif pendant la petite bagarre, il voudra à coup sûr le récupérer. Et vu que Castiel n'est jamais loin de lui, on pourra avoir les deux pour le prix d'un ! »

« D'accord, et tu compte faire comment pour lui dire que tu as son pendentif ? Gros malin. »

« Tu me déçois ma petite Meg, je suis _Crowley_ voyons, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. »

Crowley scruta le pendentif d'un peu plus près, il était vraiment moche et ne représentait rien de bien particulier. Un doute s'installa en lui, et si finalement ce pendentif n'avait pas cette si grosse importance, dont il pensait ? Il verrait bien en temps voulu au pire.

« Crowley ! » S'énerva Meg.

« Pourquoi cries-tu ? »

« Je demandais si tu avais fini, j'ai des clients je te signale. »

« C'est bon ça va. N'oublie pas mes infos ! »

Crowley raccrocha et appela tout de suite un des démons ayant un peu de bon sens.

Gaeddon était devant la porte du bureau de Crowley, il soupira d'agacement en essuyant ses lunettes. Il en avait vraiment marre de ce boulot, et surtout de Crowley. Cet imbécile faisait n'importe quoi et c'était toujours à lui de sauver la situation.

« Entre mon petit Gaeddon, j'ai une toute petite mission pour toi. » Gaeddon entra et alla s'assoir directement en face de Crowley, à force il en avait l'habitude.

« Que ce passe-t-il Monsieur ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Nous avons exactement 3 jours pour trouver Dean et Castiel et les capturer. Je compte donc sur toi pour nous trouver un petit plan bien astucieux, faute de quoi, Lucifer en personne viendra nous rendre une petite visite. Pas très amicale, dois-je dire. »

« Cela fait peu de temps Monsieur, ne pouvons-nous pas avoir un délai plus long ? » Demanda Gaeddon, sachant déjà la réponse.

Crowley se leva de son fauteuil et se promena dans son bureau.

« Vois-tu, il est un peu trop tard pour demander un délai supplémentaire, et je n'ai pas très envie de servir de jouet à cette Bête. Donc je te conseille de te mettre vite fait au boulot. J'ai d'ailleurs le pendentif du Winchester, il voudra sûrement le récupérer, débrouilles-toi avec ça. »

Sur ce, Crowley sortit de son bureau laissant le démon en plan avec un fichu pendentif, et un sacré problème.

3 jours et Crowley pourrait mourir ? Cette nouvelle pouvait faire naître quelques idées.

* * *

Sam finissait son café, tandis qu'Anna s'en servait un.

« La mission est finie, c'est bien ça ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Dean ramène Charlie et on pourra rentrer, tu peux déjà commencer à remballer tes affaires, ça ira vite. » Répondit Sam en débarrassant sa tasse. Il se dirigea vers son lit et sortit son sac de sous le lit.

« Tu as fait fort hier tout de même. » fit Sam après un court instant.

« JE NE VEUX PLUS EN PARLER » Cria Anna et reposant sa tasse.

Sam sursauta en entendant la jeune fille crier de la sorte. Il ne pensait pas l'énerver en la taquinant. Mais voir la jeune fille voler un baiser à Dean avait été quelque chose. Il aurait d'ailleurs dû prendre une photo en souvenirs.

Anna quitta la chambre pour aller préparer ses affaires, vivement le retour au paradis.

De leur côté, Dean et Charlie venaient d'arriver chez la jeune fille. Au moins n'y avait-il pas eu de dégâts dans son petit appartement.

« Bon, nous voilà arrivés à la fin de la mission. » Dit Charlie en souriant. « Merci de m'avoir secouru… »

« C'est normal, tu es mon ami. Fait attention à toi. Normalement il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème. Si jamais, n'hésite pas à contacter Sam ou même Castiel. Vu que je n'ai plus de pouvoir, ça va être difficile de me contacter… » Dit Dean.

« Tu sais déjà quand est-ce que tu vas les retrouver ? » demanda Charlie d'une voix compatissante.

« Non, pas du tout. Je suppose que c'est au Jury de décider, ou bien Castiel. Je lui demanderais au pire. »

« Tiens-moi au courant, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Et ne drague pas trop mon poulet. » Finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« T'inquiète, tu sais que je gère ! » Répondit-il en pensant à une certaine personne.

Charlie prit Dean dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de le laisser s'en aller.

Le jeune homme sortit son portable et tapa le numéro de son meilleur ami.

« C'est un comble pour un ange, je vous le dis ! » Pesta Dean dans sa barbe.

Sam décrocha après quelques secondes.

« Un problème Dean ? » Demanda-t-il tout de suite.

« Non aucun, je te préviens juste que je pars de chez Charlie, je serais là d'ici 10 minutes même pas. J'espère que vous êtes prêt parce qu'on part directement à mon arrivée. » Répondit-il.

« Okay Dean, on sera prêt. À toute suite. »

Dean raccrocha et jeta son portable sur le siège passager. Il enclencha la musique et démarra en trombe. Il devait changer d'air et reprendre l'entraînement.

Sam alla toquer à la porte du jeune ange, après avoir entendu un entrer il ouvrit la porte.

« Dean arrive d'ici 10 minutes, on partira directement. »

« D'accord, merci. »

Sam sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais pour une fois il allait être égoïste et ne pas y faire attention. Cette mission, quoiqu'elle fût réussite, était un vrai désastre. Il faudra qu'il note dans le rapport de ne pas ajouter de personne dans leur duo.

Comme prévu, Dean arriva avant l'heure, il alla dans la chambre récupérer son sac, pendant que Sam mis les leurs dans le coffre, il alla ensuite à l'accueil pour payer leur note. Il ajouta un pourboire pour la commode en miettes puis ils s'en allèrent.

* * *

Gabriel était arrivé chez Missouri, mais n'était pas encore entré. Il avait peur de ce que la femme pourrait lui dire par rapport à son mal. Et si c'était grave ? Si ça n'allait pas s'arranger ?

Castiel n'avait pas pu trouver ce qu'il avait. Bien qu'il ne fût pas spécialiste en médecine, étant l'Ange Suprême, il aurait dû trouver quelque chose non ?

Alors qu'il se posait tant de question, il n'avait pas remarqué que Missouri se tenait derrière lui.

Elle se racla doucement la gorge.

« Aehm. Puis-je t'aider pour quoi que ce soit Gabriel ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Gabriel sursauta en l'entendant.

« Oh, bonjour Missouri. Castiel m'a demandé de venir te voir suite à un petit problème d'estomac. »

« Castiel ? Il n'a pas réussi à voir ce que tu avais ? C'est bizarre. » Dit-elle sérieusement.

Elle poussa Gabriel au salon, et le fit s'installer sur le canapé.

« C'est mauvais pour moi ? » demanda un Gabriel inquiet ?

« Je ne sais pas trop, il peut y avoir plusieurs causes à ton mal. »

Gabriel poussa un soupir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir une vie simple pour une fois ?

* * *

Castiel en avait marre de cette journée, même s'il savait que Dean devait rentrer aujourd'hui, il avait encore tellement de choses à faire !

Il s'étira de tout son long et son regard se dirigea vers son sweat et ses lunettes. Il allait commencer par le problème de Balthazar.

Il se changea et sortit de chez lui.

Balthazar était déjà au bar, afin d'embêter la petite Meg, il allait la faire craquer, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et maintenant qu'il allait en parler à Castiel, cela ne devrait plus durer longtemps.

« T'as rien d'autre à faire que de me faire chier ? » Pesta la jeune femme.

« Si tu me disais la vérité, j'arrêterais de te faire chier ! Pas vrai ? » Balthazar ne la regardait pas, son regard se promenait sur la salle, comme d'habitude.

Cela lui manquait de ne pas voir le jeune Winchester entouré de quelques filles, à faire le beau, l'imbécile. Cela lui faisait repenser à sa jeunesse. Pas qu'il était vieux, mais quand même !

Soudain la petite clochette de la porte retentit, Jimmy fit son entrer, toujours avec agilité et discrétion. Il alla directement s'installer à coté de l'homme déjà installé.

« Salut Jimmy, bien dormi ? » Demanda Balthazar en lui faisant un petit sourire.

« Salut, je dirais que pas assez mais bon. » répondit-il en retenant un bâillement.

« Je peux te servir quelque chose ? » Demanda Meg.

« Un chocolat bien chaud s'il te plait. » Quelques personnes se moquèrent, de plus quelle était l'utilité de mettre des lunettes de soleil dans un bar ? Jimmy n'y fit pas attention, à 9h il n'allait sûrement pas prendre de l'alcool comme certains.

« Tu ne t'es toujours pas mis au café ? » Se moqua gentiment son ami.

« J'ai essayé, mais je n'aime vraiment pas ce goût. D'ailleurs, je finis ma boisson et on va faire un petit tour. » Répondit le jeune homme.

« Pas de soucis, j'ai tout mon temps. »

Meg posa la tasse de cacao sur le bar et retourna vers d'autres clients. Elle semblait être appréciée de la clientèle. Surtout masculine. Cela aurait pu rendre jaloux Balthazar si elle n'était pas une traitresse.

Une fois la tasse fini, les deux hommes sortirent et marchèrent.

« Bon dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. » Annonça directement Jimmy, perdant déjà patience. Il avait besoin d'actions, et aussi de câlins.

« Meg est une espionne pour le compte d'un de nos ennemis. Elle est souvent au téléphone et surveille ses arrières, comme si elle avait peur qu'on ne l'écoute. »

Castiel réfléchis un instant. Cette histoire lui donnait la migraine.

« Un coup de fil ne veut rien dire. Il faudrait que tu puisses l'écouter. Pour en être certain. »

« Parfois j'entends des bribes de phrase, ou même des mots. Mais ça ne m'indique pas pour qui elle parle. Par exemple ce matin j'ai entendu le mot 'pendentif' mais ça ne m'aide pas ! »

« Pendentif ? » Castiel fronça les sourcils. « C'est bizarre en effet. Bon continue d'écouter, tu trouveras bien quelques choses. Faut que j'y aille ! J'ai quelque chose à vérifier. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ces derniers temps ? Tu ne tiens pas en place, encore pire qu'avant ! » S'étonna Balthazar.

« C'est rien. J'y vais, tiens-moi au courant ! »

Castiel s'en alla d'un coup d'aile et se retrouva dans son bureau. Il s'affala sur sa chaise. Le cacao lui retournait déjà l'estomac.

Il connaissait quelqu'un qui avait aussi un pendentif, mais il ne savait plus qui. Puis peut-être que ça n'avait aucun rapport.

Balthazar était vraiment étonné du comportement de son ami. C'est la première fois qu'il le sentait si nerveux. Il cachait quelque chose et il voulait savoir quoi. Il se dirigea vers chez Gabriel. Peut-être que lui savait quelque chose.

* * *

La mission était finie, ils étaient en train de rentrer et pourtant le temps semblait long dans la voiture. Il y avait un silence de mort. Anna n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Dean était arrivé et ce dernier n'avait même pas mis de musique. Sam allait finir par exploser. Il ne pouvait pas faire la discussion, aucun ne semblait vouloir parler. Était-ce à cause de la veille ? S'en doute. Mais c'était si terrible que ça ? Dean qui d'habitude se vanter d'avoir rencontré une nouvelle fille, avait très mal réagi.

Sam souffla d'ennui et contempla le paysage, vivement qu'ils soient arrivés.

Dans les pensées de Dean c'était l'ouragan. Il avait perdu quelque chose d'important pour lui et ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir le récupérer un jour. Puis il avait aussi l'histoire avec Castiel qui lui faisait peur. Il était bien avec lui c'est vrai mais qu'allait-il se passer quand ils se reverront ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Cela stressait Dean au plus au point, lui qui n'avait pas du tout l'habitude justement.

Il entendit Sam soufflait, il le regarda du coin de l'œil et ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Il y avait une ambiance de rat mort. Mais il ne pouvait pas parler. Son estomac ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Encore quelques minutes de voiture et ils arrivèrent au garage. Dean se gara et ils se dépêchèrent de sortir prendre leurs affaires. La porte n'était plus loin à présent. Juste un pas et c'était vraiment fini.

Un dernier regard et Dean passa la porte.

* * *

Une fois au paradis, Anna laissa les deux garçons en plan et se dirigeât directement vers chez elle.

« Bon débarras. » Cracha Dean.

Sam regarda un instant son ami. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre Dean parlait comme ça. Cette fille ne devait pas avoir de place dans le cœur du châtain, même pas une infime.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison ! » Dit Sam pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Sammy ! » Dean fit un sourire avant de regarder le ciel bleu.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Sammy. Jerk ! » Rouspéta Sam.

« Bitch ! » La bonne humeur était revenue.

Ils marchèrent jusque chez Sam, ils rencontrèrent plusieurs amis à eux sur le chemin, puis arrivèrent. La mère de Sam n'était pas à la maison, ils montèrent directement dans la chambre de Sam.

« Bon, je m'occupe du rapport, parce que de toute façon ni toi, ni Anna ne le fera. » râla Sam.

« Tu es devin mon cher ! Enfin que pour mon cas. » Rigola le garçon.

Sam lui fit une tape sur la tête avec son document et s'installa à son bureau.

« Bon pendant que tu fais ton petit intello, je vais aller prendre une douche et après l'air. » lui dit Dean.

« Ouai, ouai. » Sam était trop concentré pour relever 'l'intello'. Il avait plusieurs choses à mentionner dans ce rapport.

Dean prit rapidement une douche puis descendit les escaliers et sortit.

Bon et maintenant ? Il avait envie de voir Castiel mais une boule au ventre s'installait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il décida de se promener d'abord et que peut-être après il irait le voir. De toute façon Castiel devait sûrement être en train de travailler, non ?

* * *

Le jeune homme marcha le long de la rivière, profitant de la douce chaleur du soleil sur la peau. Il ne l'avouerait à personne, mais il adorait se promenait comme ça et profiter du temps.

Il s'installa contre un arbre et repensa à ce qu'il avait perdu. Son pendentif, disparu il ne savait où. Un cadeau de Sam quand il était encore enfant. Ça l'énervait de savoir qu'il l'avait perdu.

Dean ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne fit pas attention à la personne qui s'approchait de lui.

« Alors comme ça on rentre et on ne prend même pas la peine de venir me voir ? » Murmura la personne à l'oreille du châtain.

Dean sursauta et allait se cognait contre l'arbre si la personne ne l'avait pas tiré contre elle.

« Bordel, Cas, me fiche pas la trouille comme ça. » Souffla Dean en passant ses bras autour du cou de Castiel.

« Je suis aussi content de te revoir Dean. » Se moqua Castiel en enfouissant son nez contre le cou du jeune ange.

Dean frissonna en sentant le souffle de son copain contre sa peau. La boule au ventre avait laissé sa place à cette sensation de chaleur. Finalement il n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps par rapport à comment il devait se comporter avec Castiel.

« Tu sais que tu sens bon ? » Fit très sérieusement Castiel en humant l'odeur de Dean.

Dean se retint de rougir et se recula juste assez pour regarder Castiel et lui faire son plus beau sourire. « Merci... »

Ce sourire était vraiment mauvais pour Castiel qui n'arrivait jamais à se contrôlé quand il le faisait.

Dean se retrouva plaqué contre l'arbre et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que son ange avait déjà pris ses lèvres en otage. Il y répondit avec autant de passion et laissa ses mains se baladaient dans ces cheveux. Les mains de Castiel se promenaient sur son corps et il frissonna violemment. C'était la première fois qu'on l'embrassait de la sorte et il y prenait goût. Ses lèvres glissèrent dans le cou de l'ange suprême, il l'embrassa doucement, goûtant sa peau, puis la mordit doucement et sensuellement.

Castiel laissa échapper un petit gémissement ce qui fit encore une fois frissonner Dean. Il sourit puis se retira à contre cœur du cou de son ange.

« Je t'aime Cas. » Lui dit-il le regardant droit dans les yeux. C'était sorti d'un coup, sans chercher à s'en empêcher. Une simple vérité qu'il se cachait depuis un petit temps.

Les yeux de Castiel étaient sa plus belle récompense, ils brillaient tellement qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, puis son sourire… S'il avait su, il lui aurait dit bien avant.

Cas le serra fort dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime aussi Dean. » Lui murmura-t-il contre son cou.


	16. Chapter 15

Hello tout le monde, voici le chapitre 15.

Merci Pimpiericky Pour ta review, j'ai beaucoup aimé discuter avec toi par MP. :)

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plairas. Désolé s'il reste des fautes ^^

Ces prochains chapitres vont dégouliné de Fluff à l'état pur. Voyais ça comme le calme avant la tempête. J'espère ne pas en abusé tout de même. (même si ça ne fait jamais de mal :D)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Sam en avait marre de cette paperasse. Ok il aimait bien étudier, et tout ça. Mais écrire un tel rapport ? C'était juste chiant !

Il balança son stylo à l'autre bout de sa chambre et se vautra sur son lit. Il avait besoin de faire une pause !

Il repensa à toute cette mission et à deux points en particulier. D'abord, le comportement de Dean à leur arrivée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé au juste ? Comment Dean avait pu perdre autant ses moyens ? Sachant qu'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs d'ange… Tout ça restait un mystère. Il prit note d'essayer d'en parler avec le principal concerné et si jamais avec Castiel aussi. Peut-être pouvait-il l'aider ? D'ailleurs, ça ramène Sam à son deuxième point.

COMMENT SE FAIT-II QUE C'EST DEUX-LA SOIT SI PROCHE !

C'était venu comme un flash dans l'esprit de Sam. Dean n'était jamais, jamais aussi proche de quelqu'un. Sauf avec lui. Soudain, Sam sentit comme un poids au cœur. Allait-il être mis de côté parce que Dean avait Castiel comme ami maintenant ? Il se sentit trahi et triste. Il lança un regard noir au rapport sur son bureau et se tourna face au mur. Il s'endormit comme ça sur son lit.

* * *

Missouri s'était préparé psychologiquement à entrer dans le subconscient de Gabriel. Ce jeune homme avait un souci, et il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il en était.

« Est-ce que ça va faire mal ? » S'inquiéta Gabriel.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas, tu sais tout comme moi que ta vie n'a jamais été facile. Tu risques de revivre des mauvais moments, de ressentir à nouveau certain mal. Mais dis-toi que s'est passé ! Que tu n'es plus là-bas. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ? » Demanda d'une voix faible Gabriel.

« Tu as besoin de temps, je comprends, mais si tu recule tout le temps ça fera de plus en plus mal.. » S'inquiéta la femme.

Gabriel resta muet pendant un moment.

« Tu dois trouver la personne. Tu en as besoin Gabriel. Et tu le sais. »

« Vous êtes marrante vous, et une fois trouvé ? Si je la trouve déjà… Avec mon comportement elle partira bien vite… Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné non ? » Le regard de Gabriel se fit plus vide.

« Tu verras qu'au moment où tu la croiseras tu sentiras une différence, crois en toi. Ou bien crois en elle. »

« Je peux y aller ? » demanda Gabriel.

« Attends, prends ces comprimés avec toi. Tu en prendras le matin et le soir. Ça t'apaisera pour un temps. Mais n'oublie pas que peu d'autres choix s'offrent à toi. »

« Merci Missouri. »

Gabriel partit en courant de chez Missouri et courut pendant un long moment.

* * *

Castiel et Dean étaient installés près du lac. Il profitait de la chaleur et du fait que ce lac était assez éloigné des étangs où vont les gens habituellement. Dean n'était pas prêt à l'idée de se montrer à tout le monde.

« Je ne comprends quand même pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que les autres le sache ! » insista Castiel en faisant des petits dessins sur le dos de Dean.

Dean soupira et se laissa tomber dos contre le torse de Castiel. L'ange enroula ses bras autour de lui.

« C'est pas contre toi. Mais… Je suis un déchu Cas ! Et tu es l'Ange Suprême… Il va y avoir une révolte… »

« Alors je devrais vivre caché à cause d'un titre que je n'ai jamais voulu avoir ? Je ne trouve pas ça très juste. Puis je ne vois même pas pourquoi le Jury n'a pas délibéré. À cause d'eux je ne peux même pas te rendre tes pouvoirs… » Castiel était révolté.

« Je m'en fou moi d'être caché, tant que je suis avec toi. » Dean n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour. L'amour vous changeait un homme ! Mais il aimait ça et il aimait Castiel.

« Bon, on verra ça plus tard. Parce que je préfère passer de meilleurs moments avec toi que des prises de tête à cause de ça. » Il serra un peu plus Dean contre lui et parsema son cou de quelques baisers.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi mon ange. »

Castiel lui sourit en entendant le 'mon ange' et Dean tourna la tête pour recevoir son bisou.

Le châtain s'installa un peu plus confortablement contre le torse de Cas.

« Je suis vraiment bien ici moi ! » Dit-il en s'étirant.

« Content de le savoir. » Castiel caressait doucement les cheveux de Dean. L'heure passait vite, et il était déjà tard. Ils allaient bientôt devoir se séparer.

Castiel soupira à cette pensée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? » Demanda Dean en entendant l'ange soupirer.  
« Rien, je me disais juste que ça allait bientôt être l'heure de rentrer. »

Dean regarda sa montre et fit une grimace.

« Il est déjà si tard, ça passe vite le temps avec toi dit donc ! »

Dean se releva avec souplesse et frotta son short qui avait un peu de terre, il tendit une main à Castiel afin de l'aider à se lever.

« Merci. » Dit-il avant d'être emprisonné dans les bras musclés du jeune ange. « Même pas un jour qu'on est ensemble et je peux déjà plus me passer de toi. Dean tu es mauvais pour la santé. » Rigola Castiel.

Dean fit mine d'être outré et lâcha d'un coup l'ange avant de se retourner et commencer à marcher.

Castiel fit de gros yeux et rattrapa l'ange.

« Eh ! Ce n'était pas dit méchamment. » Se défendit l'ange.

Dean accéléra le pas et ignora royalement l'ange. Seul son sourire le trahissait, mais l'ange était derrière lui.

« Tu l'auras voulu ! » Murmura Castiel.

Il avança sans faire de bruit derrière Dean et posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme. Il le tira contre lui et lui mordit le cou puis le lobe d'oreille.

Le rouge monta aux joues et aux oreilles du Winchester, il resta ébahi par ce que venait de faire son ange de petit ami.

« Fallait pas jouer avec moi, Dean. » Murmura-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille de Dean.

Dean avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud pour son bien. Il se retourna et caressa sensuellement le torse de Castiel .

« J'adore jouer avec le feu. Je crois d'ailleurs que tu le savais déjà mon ange. »

« Rhô Dean, arrête de jouer avec moi… » Dean en profita pour lui voler un baiser.

« D'accord, j'arrête. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et le tira pour qu'il avance.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, Castiel jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux puis prit le visage de Dean entre ses mains pour l'embrasser doucement.

« J'ai encore pas mal de boulot, je te contact plus tard ? » Proposa Castiel.

« Pas de souci. Tu me manques déjà mon ange. » Lui répondit Dean contre ses lèvres. Un dernier baiser et Dean entra dans la maison de Sam.

* * *

Castiel s'en alla, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas léger. Il avait passé une agréable après-midi.

Au moment où il prit le tournant, quelqu'un lui rentra dedans. Castiel rattrapa le pauvre ange qui allait finir le nez par terre. Il fut surpris de voir Gabriel, les yeux humides.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Gabe ? » S'étonna Castiel.

« C'est rien, t'en fais pas Cassi… » Gabriel plissa le nez. Encore cette odeur ?!

« Non Gabe, ce n'est pas rien. Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler ! » Il le tira par le bras jusqu'à son bureau.

Gabriel n'eut même pas le courage de l'en empêcher.

Castiel laissa Gabriel s'installer.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non merci, ça ira. »

« Alors, comment se fait-il que tu sois dans cet état ? »

Gabriel soupira et mit ses idées en place dans sa tête.

* * *

Dean ferma la porte et monta directement dans la chambre de Sam. Il fut surpris de voir le jeune homme dans son lit. Peut-être que la mission l'a épuisé. Dean monta sur le lit du dessus et pris un de ses magazines sur les voitures humaines.

20 minutes après, Sam se réveilla avec plusieurs douleurs. Ça ne le mit pas de bonne humeur. Il se leva et s'étira.

« Bien dormi Sammy ? » Fit Dean le nez dans son magazine.

« C'est Sam, et non pas trop. Alors tu as déjà trouvé une nouvelle fille ? » Demanda-t-il pour le taquiner. Sam s'installa à son bureau et perdit le sourire en voyant le rapport.

« Hey, je ne suis pas tout le temps avec des filles. J'étais avec Castiel. » Dean avait un petit sourire derrière son magazine.

« Ah, Castiel. Évidemment ! » Fit Sam amèrement.

« Il y a un problème avec Castiel ? » Demanda Dean, mi-surpris, mi-peiné.

« Non. Dis-moi Dean, je me posais une question. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand on est arrivé pendant la mission. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » Demanda Sam énervé malgré lui. Tout lui tapait sur le système.

« J'en sais rien, je te l'ai déjà dit ! » Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sam s'énervait de la sorte.

« Très bien ! » Sam se leva et sortit de la chambre sous le regard choqué de Dean.

* * *

Il était parti en courant, si Dean ne voulait pas lui dire, il savait exactement où aller pour avoir des réponses. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour arriver à sa destination. Il toqua à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Gabriel allait commencer son récit lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Castiel lui fit un sourire contrit et alla ouvrir. Il fut étonné de voir Sam ici.

« Bonsoir, j'ai besoin de vous parler, c'est assez important. » Dit tout de suite Sam avec un ton énervé.

Castiel le laissa entrer, pensant que cette fin d'après-midi allait être très longue.

En entrant dans le salon, Sam fut surpris de voir le Trickster déjà installé.

« Euh, est-ce que je dérange ? » Demanda Sam d'une petite voix quand Castiel entra dans le salon.

« T'en fais pas, j'ai tout mon temps. » Dit le Trickster en répondant à la place de Castiel.

Gabriel n'avait aucune envie de voir qui que ce soit en ce moment même et voir le petit Samuel ici ne l'aida pas. Néanmoins, il pouvait au moins profiter de sa présence pour s'en enivrer.

Castiel fit un signe à Sam pour qu'il s'installe puis enchaina :

« Tu as un problème Sam ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant le jeune homme tendu et énervé.

« J'ai pas mal de soucis c'est vrai mais je suis venu pour Dean. Je crois qu'il a un problème. »

Castiel du prendre sur lui pour ne rien laisser paraître. Dean, un problème ? Il n'avait rien remarqué.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Gabriel ne quittait pas le jeune ange des yeux, et bizarrement, il se sentait moins triste. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Lorsqu'on est arrivé pour la mission, on devait trouver des informations et Dean ne tenait pas en place. Venant de lui, c'est tout à fait normal. Il est donc parti avant nous, connaissant un peu le coin, et alors qu'on n'était pas avec lui, il a eu quelques ennuis. Dean est fort c'est vrai, même sans ses pouvoirs. Mais quand avec Anna on est arrivé, Dean avait… Il a tabassé deux hommes à mains nues. Le pire c'est que Dean n'en avait pas eu conscience, comme s'il n'était plus lui. Il y avait du sang partout, même sur lui. Et avant qu'il ne nous remarque, il avait le regard perdu dans le vague et un drôle de sourire sur son visage. » Sam avait tout raconté et quoiqu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup Castiel, il espérait obtenir de l'aide pour son meilleur ami.

« C'est vraiment bizarre ce comportement… Il a eu d'autres moments comme celui-ci par la suite ? » Demanda Castiel très sérieusement.

« Si je peux me permettre, il a juste eu peur pour sa vie ? » tenta Gabriel.

« Je ne pense pas. Dean est du genre obstiné. Même devant un ennemi plus coriace que lui, il n'a pas peur de la mort. » Gabriel se sentait fondre en regardant les yeux de Sam.

« Tu as essayé de lui demander directement ? » Demanda L'ange suprême.

« Justement… Je viens de lui demander à l'instant et on s'est un peu disputés. » Répondit Sam en baissant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Kiddo ? » Demanda Gabriel avec un éclat dans son regard.

Sam releva la tête et regarda Gabriel. Le Trickster fut frappé par son regard. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien.

« Cassi, peux-tu nous laisser un petit instant ? » Demanda Gabriel.

Castiel fut surpris de la demande et du sérieux de Gabriel. Il fit un petit signe et quitta la pièce.

Sam ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Cela l'effraya un peu tout de même.

« Je crois que tu as quelques choses sur le cœur qui te ronge. Pas vrai ? » Dit Gabriel.

« Je… Comment vous le… » La gorge de Sam lui brulait. Cet ange avait su voir la vérité rien qu'en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Ton regard parle pour toi. Tu détestes Castiel. Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi. » Gabriel l'encouragea à parler du regard.

« Ce n'est pas que je le déteste mais… Il… Je… Dean… » Sam avait vraiment du mal.

« Aller Kiddo, tu vas réussir. Ça concerne ton ami ? »

« Depuis que Castiel est là, Dean passe tout son temps avec lui. Il m'oublie petit à petit. Et je ne peux pas laisser faire les choses ! » Sam avait monté d'un ton, tout cela le blessait vraiment.

« Sam, serais-tu amoureux de Dean ? » Cette question faisait mal à Gabriel, enfin c'était la future réponse qui allait lui faire plus de mal.

« Je… Pourquoi me poser cette question d'abord ? » Demanda-t-il après un moment.

« C'est important crois moi. » Autant pour toi que pour moi. Finit-il dans sa tête.

« Dean est comme un frère pour moi. On a grandi ensemble, on a tout vécu ensemble. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui ! » Cette réponse ôta un énorme poids sur le cœur de Gabriel.

« Tu as juste peur que Dean te remplace par Castiel, c'est ça ? » Soudain Gabriel eut comme une intuition. L'odeur ! Celle que porte Castiel sur lui depuis quelques jours maintenant. Il savait d'où elle venait à présent.

« Oui, il n'a pas le droit de nous séparer comme ça. Ce n'est pas SON meilleur ami ! » Sam avait du mal à se retenir de crier. Tant pis si Castiel l'entendait. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui prendre son meilleur ami, son frère !

Gabriel se leva et alla dans la pièce d'à côté, il y trouva un Castiel avec des notes et un bouquin. L'ange releva la tête de son livre et le questionna du regard. « Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de chocolat chaud finalement. » Gabriel lui fit un sourire chaleureux auquel Castiel répondit en se levant.

Gabriel retourna dans le salon et informa Sam que Castiel préparait du cacao.

« Je pense pas que Castiel te vole ton meilleur ami. » Dit Gabriel.

« Si c'est exactement ce qu'il fait ! » S'énerva Sam.

Gabriel lui fit un petit sourire. Son intuition devait être bonne. Il le sentait de toute façon.

« Sam, as-tu déjà pensé à _l'autre hypothèse_ ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« De quel hypo… Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas possible ?! Il m'en aurait parlé… » Sam ne savait plus quoi penser. Castiel _et_ Dean ? Pas possible.

Castiel entra au même moment avec deux tasses de cacao fumantes. Avec ses lunettes, il avait un certain charme qui le rendait légèrement plus vieux.

« Cassi, dis nous tout. Arrête de torturer ce pauvre enfant ! » Fit Gabriel avec de grands gestes, manquant de renverser la tasse qui venait d'être posée.

Castiel fut surpris et se demandait ce qui se passait ici.

« De quoi est-ce que tu me parle Gabe ? » Castiel était vraiment perdu.

« Est-ce que tu sors avec Dean ? » Sam n'alla pas par quatre chemins.

* * *

Lucifer se faisait incroyablement chier ! Il restait 2 jours avant le grand assaut. S'il avait lieu. Dans tous les cas c'était soit chez Castiel, soit chez Crowley.

Il était allé voir comment se portait son petit préféré et il devait dire qu'il avait beaucoup changé. Samandriel avait toujours eu _ça_ dans son sang, il fallait juste l'aider à le faire sortir. Lucifer n'avait rien fait de mal. Il l'avait juste aidé. Pas vrai ?

Mais il s'ennuyait vraiment beaucoup et ne savait pas quoi faire. Torturer une pauvre âme lui manquait, depuis qu'il avait mis la main sur le père Winchester, il n'avait pas eu d'autre petit divertissement. Il espérait vraiment que le fils serait autant amusant, voire même plus que le père. D'après la légende, le fils devait avoir quelque chose en lui qui le poussait à montrer son côté caché. S'il l'attrapait il ferait tout pour le faire ressortir. Comme il l'avait fait avec le petit Samandriel, s'il réussit, avec ces deux armes, il pourrait dominer le paradis comme l'enfer. Cette idée lui mit du baume au cœur et c'est avec un doux sourire qu'il alla se promener dans les multitudes couloirs.

* * *

Dean avait attendu Sam. Pendant de longues minutes. Mais il n'était pas revenu. Il avait attendu Castiel aussi, mais il devait avoir du travail, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Dean descendit du lit et s'installa au bureau de Sam. Il relut le rapport puis décida de le continuer. Après tout, il _savait_ le faire.

Cela lui prit seulement 10 minutes, et le voila qui s'emmerdait à nouveau. Il tournait en rond et ne savait pas quoi faire. Sam semblait vraiment énervé, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Cela le rongeait parce qu'il avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute.

Du coup son après-midi passait avec Cas c'était un peu terni par cette fin d'après-midi désastreuse. Il remonta au lit et s'endormit.

Au même moment la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Il entendit des clés être posées sur une assiette. Ce n'était que la mère de Sam. Dean qui somnolait avait noté le bruit des chaussures à talons. Il repartit dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Castiel était abasourdi par la question de Sam. Au même moment il sentit la peine de Dean. Il espérait que ces deux savaient garder un secret.

« C'est vrai, on sort ensemble. » Dit-il comme si c'était tout à fait normal que ce soit ainsi.

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit…. » Sam était vraiment peiné.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sam, Dean ne veut pas que ça se sache… »

Gabriel sirotait sa boisson. Il avait donc raison. Ça expliquait l'odeur de Dean sur Castiel. C'était quand même incroyable !

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Sam une nouvelle fois.

« De plus, ça ne fait que depuis hier, officiellement. Je suis l'ange suprême, c'est un déchu aux yeux de la société et nous somme deux hommes. Tu crois que si les gens le savaient ça ira ? » Grinça Castiel.

« C'est vrai, je n'y avais plus pensé… » Fit Sam.

« Voilà qui est réglé ! » Se réjouit Gabriel. « Castiel ne va pas te voler ton meilleur ami, enfin pas directement. Mais il va falloir partager. »

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… » Fit Sam sans regarder Castiel.

« T'en fais pas, je ne vais certainement pas me mettre entre toi et lui. Considère-moi juste comme quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter. »

« Tu peux faire confiance à Cassi. Crois-moi. » Renchérit Gabriel.

« D'accord. Je vais essayer. » Dit le jeune ange.

« Prends ton temps. Mais sache que je ne suis pas ton ennemi. » Le rassura Castiel.

Sam s'en alla après avoir remercié Gabriel. Puis s'être excusé auprès de Castiel.

Gabriel avait un petit sourire, avoir aidé le petit Sammy lui avait permis d'oublier ses problèmes. Mais maintenant il était parti et l'ange n'était pas plus avancé dans quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Une fois Sam partit, Castiel envoya un SMS à Dean. Puis reporta son attention sur Gabriel.

« Je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire à personne. » Commença Castiel.

« T'en fais pas je comprends tout à fait. Maintenant ça explique cette odeur sur toi ! » Se moqua le Trickster.

« Arrête avec cette odeur Gabe ! Puis il s'en vraiment bon ! » Sourit Castiel.

« Oui, oui. Mais franchement, qui l'eût cru ? C'est incroyable, je suis vraiment content pour toi. » Gabriel ressenti un peu de tristesse tout de même. À quand son tour ?

« Revenons-en à ton souci. Tu es allé voir Missouri ? » Demanda Castiel.

« J'en revenais justement et comme tu as pu le constater, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. »

Castiel s'installa à côté de lui et posa ses pieds sur la table basse.

« Ouai, vu ton état. Alors elle a trouvé ce que tu as ? » Demanda Castiel qui était fatigué de sa journée. Trop de problèmes partout.

Gabriel voulait faire remarquer à Castiel que cette pose n'était pas digne de l'ange Suprême mais il se retint au dernier moment.

« Non, elle n'a pas pu regarder à cause du processus. Tu sais, l'intra-sub. » Fit Gabriel les yeux dans le vague.

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié ces manières de faire. Il n'y a que ça qui peut t'aider ? »

« Eh bien, oui. Elle m'a dit que si je trouvais la personne ça serait plus facile pour moi. » Gabriel avait un air de dégoût.

Le téléphone de Castiel bipa. Il se retint de se jeter dessus afin de lire le message. Par respect pour Gabriel.

« Tu es très demandé aujourd'hui. » Remarqua Gabriel. Il savait de qui était le message, enfin, il avait sa petite idée.

« C'est vrai mais maintenant je m'occupe de ton cas. Il peut attendre, je l'ai prévenu de toute façon. Je pense, pour en revenir à ce qu'a dit Missouri, que trouver ta personne semble être une bonne idée. Tu as une idée de qui sa peut être ? » demanda l'ange.

Le Trickster avait sa petite idée, comme toujours, mais il se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être _lui._ Que ce n'était qu'une lubie, quelque chose qui passera aussi vite que c'est arrivé. _Mensonge._

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai jamais était doué dans ce domaine, tu le sais bien. Contrairement à toi. » Le taquina-t-il.

« Eh, je le savais juste depuis pas mal de temps. C'est lui qui ne le savait pas. » Se défendit Castiel.

« Ouai, mais il n'a pas mis longtemps à s'en rendre compte. Tu l'as aidé non ? Enfin, ça fait combien de temps maintenant ? » Demanda Gabriel.

Castiel se mit à réfléchir. Il avait croisé Dean un soir, il venait tout juste d'être informé qu'il allait devenir l'ange suprême et qu'il partait pour une formation d'une durée de 2 ans. Ce qui avait marqué le brun c'était les yeux de l'ange et son sourire. Déjà à cette époque Dean était un dragueur. C'est seulement quelques mois plus tard qu'il avait compris pourquoi le jeune homme n'était jamais sorti avec personne. Ils étaient déjà _marqués_.

Ça faisait 2 ans qu'il était devenu Ange Suprême, après avoir fini sa formation il avait dû attendre 3 ans. Ayant 20 ans maintenant, cela faisait donc 7 ans qu'il savait que lui et Dean avaient un lien profond. Cela faisait beaucoup de temps finalement et beaucoup d'attente.

« Je ne l'ai pas aidé. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes donc Gabe. Et ça fait exactement 7 ans. » Répondit Castiel.

« Quoi ?! Tu le sais depuis que tu as quoi… 13 ans ? Et jusqu'à maintenant tu ne lui as jamais dit ? Tu attendais quoi au juste ? » Gabriel était devenu fou, lui qui peinait à trouver qui c'était !

« Eh, tu me connais non ? Surtout à cette époque… Puis j'étais occupé. Et le fait que ce soit un mec ça n'a rien arrangé. » Castiel en avait déjà marre de parler de sa vie, enfin son enfance.

Gabriel était ébahi d'entendre une telle révélation. Mais peut-être que Castiel pouvait l'aider. Une chose lui revient à l'esprit.

« Pas aidé ? Tu te fou de ma gueule ? Et au procès ? Tous tes regards et tes sourires. Puis tu le stalk depuis la fin de ce même procès ! » Ragea faussement Gabriel.

« Bon d'accord, je les peut-être aidé un petit peu. » Rigola Castiel.

« Tu t'es bien rattrapé à ce que je vois. »

« J'ai grandi Gabe. C'est tout. » Avoua Castiel.

Gabriel se leva et s'apprêtait à partir.

«Tu me raconteras un jour ? » Demanda-t-il à Castiel.

« Un jour peut-être. Gabe, laisse une chance à Sam. » Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Gabriel sortit en rougissant. Comment avait-il su ? Être l'ange Suprême ne signifiait pas connaitre tous les secrets des gens quand même… SI ?

Castiel débarrassa les tasses, dont celle que Sam n'avait même pas touché, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Cette formation lui avait au moins permis de prendre confiance en lui. Il sortit son portable et son sourire s'étira plus encore.

Dean :

Je pense que tu dois être en train de travailler.

Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort sans toi.

J'espère qu'on se revoit vite, tu me manques.

Je t'aime.

Ce genre de message ne pouvait que faire plaisir n'est-ce pas ? Il lui répondit avec un message semblable au sien puis il alla se coucher. Demain il devait se lever tôt pour pouvoir boucler ses boulots.


	17. Chapter 16

Hello vous allez bien ?

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, et voici mon premier slash, n'étant pas habituer à écrire ce genre de scène, j'espère qu'il est tout de même réussi !

Merci pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ou me prévenir s'il y des incohérences. Merci aussi de continuer à lire cette histoire. (qui est assez importante pour moi j'avoue)

Bonne lecture et excusez moi pour les fautes qui restent ^^

* * *

Sam venait de rentrer, il passa à la cuisine puis se rendit compte que sa mère était rentrée.

« Bonsoir m'man. Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda-t-il ?

« Oh mon chéri, je ne t'avais pas entendu, je vais bien et toi ? Je n'ai pas vu Dean, il n'est pas avec toi ? » Répondit-elle.

« Il doit être dans la chambre ou bien il est sorti, je ne sais pas. Je suis juste fatigué, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » il répondit à la future question. Madame Junsey fit un sourire à son fils.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, demain est une nouvelle belle journée ! »

« Oui, je vais pas tarder. Bonne nuit maman. »

Sam passa d'abord à salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche puis une fois fini, il entra dans sa chambre. Plongé dans la pénombre, il distingua le corps de Dean couché dos à lui. Il alluma sa petite lampe de cheveux et s'installa à son bureau. Il n'avait pas encore fini le rapport et devait voir où il en était resté. En y jetant un coup d'œil, il vit une autre écriture. Le rapport était complet.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Depuis quand Dean… » Sam ne comprenait plus rien.

Il reposa la feuille, éteignit la lumière et se glissa dans son lit. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui fera le plus grand bien !

Il était environ 4h du matin lorsque Sam entendit quelqu'un hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. En un rien de temps il était debout dans la chambre, prêt à se défendre. Dean bougeait violemment dans son lit et donnait des coups dans le vide. Il était trempé de sueurs.

Sam grimpa sur l'échelle et essaya de réveiller son ami.

« Dean, réveilles-toi ! » tenta-t-il.

Il reçut un coup de poing dans le nez et tomba de l'échelle. Avec tout se vacarme dans la chambre, la mère ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! » S'énerva-t-elle. « Mais Sam, tu saignes du nez ! » S'alarma-t-elle.

« Dean fait un cauchemar et je n'arrive pas à l'en sortir. » Dit Sam en mettant un mouchoir à son nez.

Madame Junsey posa une main sur le front de Dean afin de le réveiller mais elle remarqua que le jeune homme était brûlant.

« Va me chercher une serviette froide s'il te plaît. » C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ça et pourtant ses enfants étaient plutôt chiants quand ils étaient malades !

Sam arriva avec le linge et regarda sa mère faire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait Dean et cela l'inquiéta tout autant que sa mère.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser la serviette sur le front de Dean, ce dernier sursauta violemment et respira avec difficulté. Il regarda partout autour de lui comme une bête traquée. Il sauta littéralement du lit et s'en alla en courant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » S'inquiéta Sam.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi mon chéri. » Elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro, en espérant que ça allait répondre.

« Tu appelles qui ? » demanda l'ange avec curiosité.

« Quelqu'un qui saura nous aider pour Dean. » Répondit-elle.

La première personne ne répondit pas, il fallait s'en douter, il était tard, ou tôt. Elle tenta la deuxième personne, qui elle l'espérait pourra tout de même aider.

La personne au bout du fil répondit après quelques minutes et madame Junsey s'éloigna de la chambre de son fils.

* * *

Castiel dormait d'un sommeil lourd, il était vraiment épuisé, malgré le fait qu'il s'était couché tôt.

Soudain quelque chose le réveilla, comme de la musique. Il se réveilla lentement et chercha l'origine du son. Il remarqua que c'était son portable. C'était assez bizarre d'ailleurs. Il décrocha après avoir baillé.

« Allô ? » Fit-il en baillant une nouvelle fois.

« Allô, Monseigneur ? Excuse- moi de vous déranger à une heure si tardive mais j'ai un problème avec Dean. » Commença-t-elle.

La fatigue de Castiel s'en alla d'un coup. Dean avait encore un problème ? S'en était devenu une habitude on dirait. Mais il était inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

« Apparemment il faisait un cauchemar puis il a commencé à hurler, il a blessé Sam dans son sommeil. Il est brulant aussi. Par contre il est parti je ne sais où, comme s'il était en danger. Sam est allé voir mais je ne sais pas s'il va le retrouver. Oh s'il vous plaît, aidez-nous. »

Pendant que la mère de Sam paniquait au téléphone, Castiel réfléchissait à une allure folle. Cela avait-il un rapport avec ce que Sam lui avait raconté plus tôt ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis déjà en route. »

« Oh merci, vraiment ! »

Castiel raccrocha et s'habilla en vitesse, il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps. Il essaya de ressentir l'aura de son petit ami, mais il n'y arrivait pas, enfin pas à sentir _la sienne_ en tout cas. Il alla tout de même voir.

* * *

D'un coup d'aile Castiel arriva dans la clairière. Il regarda partout autour de lui, la nuit n'aidant pas trop. Soudain il vit une forme un peu plus loin, assise sur l'herbe. Il s'avança avec prudence.

C'était Dean, enfin le corps de Dean. Son aura avait quelque chose de changer, elle était plus sombre.

« Dean, tu vas bien ? » Demanda Castiel en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le garçon ne réagissait pas vraiment. Il tremblait.

« Dean ! » Appela-t-il plus fort.

Cette fois Dean réagit, il tourna la tête comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que Castiel était auprès de lui.

« Cas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda l'ange surpris.

« Je te renvoie la question. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Dean regarda Castiel avait une urgence dans le regard.

« Je n'en sais rien… Vraiment… Je m'étais endormi puis après c'est le trou noir. Je te jure Cas, je crois que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi... »

Devant tant de détresse, Cas ne put s'empêcher de prendre le jeune ange dans ses bras.

« Chhhhh. Calme toi Dean, je suis là. On va trouver une solution, d'accord ? »

Dean ne répondit rien, il s'accrocha à Castiel comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Il se sentait fiévreux et bizarre. S'il l'avait pu, il se serait donné des claques.

Le brun le berça doucement, et nicha sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme, sa chaleur l'apaisa lentement et les tremblements avaient cessé.

Après être resté comme ça pendant un moment, Dean se détacha un peu du tee-shirt de son ange. Il se sentait un petit peu mieux. Castiel avait déjà envoyé un message à la famille Junsey pour les rassurer.

« Je suis désolé. » Fit Dean en regardant les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête.

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? » demanda Castiel.

Les étoiles se reflétaient dans les yeux de Dean, il trouvait cela fascinant.

« Tu te fais tout le temps du souci à cause de moi, même la nuit tu ne peux pas dormir tranquillement. »

Castiel mit une tape derrière la tête du châtain. Puis le tira contre lui.

« Idiot. Je m'en fou si tu me réveilles, je t'ai dit que je serais toujours là pour toi. Peu importe le problème. Je trouverais toujours un moyen. Alors fais-moi confiance. »

Dean était épuisé. Mais heureux, la tristesse qui l'avait envahi depuis son « réveil » était parti. Grâce à Castiel une fois de plus.

Il voulut se lever mais une fois debout, il eut une perte d'équilibre et retomba directement sur l'ange qui le regardait avec amour.

« Tu m'écrases Dean. » Lui dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Pardon mon ange, je n'ai pas fait exprès. » Répondit-il en ne prenant même pas la peine de se relever.

« Dean, tu es vraiment incroyable ! Tu ne bougerais même pas ! » Râla Castiel en rigolant.

Dean baissa sa tête au niveau du cou de son ange et y déposa un baiser.

« Je suis bien ici, tu es confortable mon ange. » répondit-il en somnolant

Castiel soupira de bien-être et serra Dean contre lui. « Tu t'endors Dean… » lui dit-il en continuant de caresser ses cheveux.

« Hm… Merci d'être là mon ange… »

Castiel sourit et remercia son père d'avoir mis Dean sur sa route. Il se leva en portant Dean dans ses bras et d'un coup d'aile il se retrouva dans sa chambre.

Il déposa Dean sur son lit et remarqua que le jeune ange n'avait même pas ses chaussures. Il soupira en secouant la tête et lui enleva son short afin qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Au moment où il se leva du lit pour se changer, Dean attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt.

« Ne me laisse pas… » Dit-il en dormant à moitié.

Castiel sourit et lui prit la main. Il se déshabilla de sa main libre et s'installa aux côtés de Dean. Le jeune ange vint directement se mettre contre lui et soupira de bonheur.

Castiel passa un bras protecteur autour de son homme et se dit qu'au moins avec toute cette histoire, il allait passer le reste de la nuit avec Dean dans ses bras. Il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

« Qui m'a foutu une bande d'abrutis pareils ? » Râla Gaeddon.

Le démon avait demandé à son équipe de faire quelque recherche sur le lieu où se trouvaient les deux anges. Et au lieu de ça, ces pauvres incapables avaient tout simplement attendu que le temps passait tout en se faisant des blagues les plus idiotes les unes des autres.

Gaeddon soupira en longeant un couloir. Il savait simplement qu'ils étaient retournés au paradis, mais comment faire pour les faire venir à lui ? Puis ce pendentif qui ne servait à rien. Selon Crowley, c'était la clé du problème. Il ne voyait pas en quoi. Tout ça le rendait dingue ! La prochaine fois, il restera à la paperasse, c'était moins chiant.

Soudain il eut une petite idée.

Il sortit le pendentif et s'en alla vers un lieu bien précis.

* * *

Crowley de son côté faisait les cent pas. Rien ne fonctionnait et Meg ne répondait plus au téléphone. À croire que tout était fait exprès. Il avait bien besoin de vacances.

Il sortit dehors prendre l'air frais et se changer les idées. Il avait eu l'idée de faire un pacte avec Lucifer parce qu'à la base il avait un plan. Mais maintenant c'était plus compliqué. À moins que ?

Crowley se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. Pourquoi ne pas trouver de nouveaux petits soldats ? Ils devaient bien y en avoir qui avaient marre du paradis non ?

* * *

Balthazar s'ennuyait, il était tôt et le bar n'était pas encore ouvert. Il avait étudié un plan pour faire craquer Meg, mais ça allait être plus long qu'il ne se l'imaginait. Néanmoins il se posait beaucoup de questions sur l'identité de l'élu de Castiel. Il était passé chez Gabriel hier mais il n'était pas chez lui. Gabriel était celui qui était le plus proche de Castiel, il était peut-être au courant de quelque chose ou bien il pouvait l'aider. C'était amusant aussi. Mais il était trop tôt pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Il soupira avec exagération et alla vers le bâtiment principal. Il avait encore pas mal de paperasse à faire notamment son rapport sur la frontière. Il devait aussi y jeter un coup d'œil.

Trop de choses à faire d'un coup. C'était l'heure de se mettre au boulot.

En arrivant au bâtiment, Balthazar s'attendait à croiser quelques personnes, cependant il n'y trouva personne, pas même à l'entrée. Tout cela était assez bizarre.

Il fit le tour du bâtiment et trouva tout le personnel autour d'une table à prendre leur petit déjeuner.

C'était quoi ce bordel ?!

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites au juste ? » Demanda Balthazar légèrement énervé.

Une femme se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire.

« Bonjour Balthazar, aurait tu oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'était le baptême des nouveaux anges gardiens ? » Répondit Missouri.

« Ah mince, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Castiel n'est pas là ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant les personnes présentes.

« Il sera là pour la cérémonie. On doit faire les préparatifs. Tu te joins à nous ? » Lui proposa-t-elle.

« J'aurais accepté volontiers si je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais autant de travail… Mais si je finis avant la cérémonie ce sera avec plaisir ! » Lui dit-il en souriant.

Balthazar lui fit un petit signe et retourna à l'intérieur. En passant devant le bureau de Raphaël, il entendit quelques personnes discuter. Il distingua 3 voix différentes dont une féminine. Balthazar se mit contre le mur afin d'en entendre un peu plus.

« C'est pour bientôt non ? » Demanda la voix féminine.

« La fête ? Je ne sais pas encore, je pense qu'il nous le dira bientôt. » Répondit la voix qui semblait être celle de Raphaël.

Balthazar fronça les sourcils. Une fête surprise ? Il espérait être invité. Mais qui est-ce qui l'organisait et pour quel évènement ? Il était vraiment curieux du coup.

Il continua jusqu'à son bureau puis se mit au boulot. Pas motivé du tout.

* * *

Castiel était réveillé depuis un moment déjà et regardait Dean dormir.

Durant le reste de la nuit, il n'y avait pas eu d'autre incident mais Castiel avait eu le sommeil léger au point qu'à chaque petit mouvement de l'ange dans ses bras, il se réveillait. »

Dean dormait paisiblement, le visage tourné vers Cas, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. De quoi rendre fou le pauvre ange qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Castiel le regarda plus attentivement, la courbe de ses lèvres, ses petites taches de rousseur. Tout le rendait vraiment sexy aux yeux de l'ange. Castiel eut un petit sourire et passa le bout de son doigt sur le visage de Dean, redessinant les traits jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres.

Dean frémis et papillonna des yeux. La lumière de la pièce l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux, il fit donc la chose la plus naturelle au monde, enfouir sa tête contre le torse de Cas qui ne fut pas contre cette idée.

« Bien dormi ? » Lui demanda-t-il en caressant sa nuque doucement.

« Dans tes bras, il n'y a pas meilleur endroit. » Il lui fit un sourire et l'allongea sur le lit.

Castiel le regarda tendrement, sa main posé sur la joue du châtain. Dean baissa la tête et effleura les lèvres du brun du bout des siennes. Puis plongea dans son cou pour y déposer des baisers humides.

Cette fois personne n'allait les déranger pas vrai ? Pensa Castiel.

XXXXX

Le jeune ange suprême posa ses mains sur les fesses de Dean et le fit basculer, il aimait bien dominer et apparemment Dean aussi, cela pouvait devenir très intéressant selon lui.

Dean qui était surpris sur le coup ne s'attendait pas à ce que Castiel vienne lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille, zone très érogène, voire trop. Des frissons parcoururent le corps de Dean et il se mit à avoir chaud.

Ils en voulaient plus, et cette fois rien ne pourra les retenir.

Avec des gestes lents et calculés, Castiel caressa le torse du châtain tout en continuant de déposer des petits baisers dans son cou puis sur sa mâchoire. Il s'était installé à califourchon sur lui et bouger légèrement son bassin faisant frotter délicieusement leurs entrejambes.

Dean étouffa un gémissement en embrassant sauvagement son ange comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le pouvait. La tension montait de plus en plus et Castiel devait se retenir afin de ne pas sauter sur le jeune homme. Dean passa ses mains dans son dos et commença à lui ôter son tee-shirt, il caressa ensuite son torse finement musclé. Tout en se rasseyant, Dean prit un des tétons de Cas en bouche et commença à le mordiller, puis lui donna un coup de langue pour l'apaiser.

Les yeux fermés, ses mains dans les cheveux du châtain, la bouche entre ouverte, Castiel laissa le plaisir et les sensations l'envahir.

« Arrête de jouer Dean… » Soupira Castiel.

Le jeune ange sourit et remonta avec sa langue en un sillon humide jusqu'à la bouche de son amant. Laissant ses mains se baladaient dans son dos jusqu'à ses fesses.

Castiel répondit à son baiser, et chercha la langue du jeune homme pour y glisser la sienne contre et commencer une danse endiablée, il continua ses mouvements de bassins aléatoirement, provoquant des soubresauts dans leurs caleçons tant le plaisir était à son comble. Peu à peu le brun poussa son ange contre le matelas et tout en lui dévorant les lèvres et la langue, il prit ses poignets pour les relevés au-dessus de sa tête. À présent, Dean était à sa merci.

« Et maintenant, je vais te rendre complètement fou de plaisir, au point que tu me supplieras de continuer toujours plus. » Lui susurra-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille.

« Enfaite, tu es un vrai démon… » Gémis Dean tandis que Castiel avait ondulé son bassin contre le sien.

« Je t'attends depuis tellement longtemps Dean… »

Castiel retourna mordillait le cou de Dean laissant une morsure, sa marque. Puis il ôta son tee-shirt, appréciant la musculature de Dean, plus développée que la sienne. Il y fit glisser sa main, remontant en une caresse jusqu'à son pectoral. Sa langue suivit le même chemin et s'attarda sur ses tétons. L'un après l'autre il leur fit subir une douce torture. Dean ne sachant que faire, caressait son dos, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. C'était certes sa première fois avec un homme, mais c'était beaucoup plus délicieux, les sensations étaient beaucoup plus décuplées.

Castiel continua sa descente jusqu'à son nombril, il mordilla la peau tout autour faisant tressaillir Dean de plaisir.

« Je vais être marqué de partout si tu continues. » Plaisanta Dean.

« Au moins tout le monde saura que tu m'appartiens ! » Fit-il en lui faisant une nouvelle marque.

« Hum, en plus tu es possessif mon ange ? »

Castiel remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de Dean et s'en empara d'un baiser possessif pour bien lui montrer qu'il avait raison.

Sa main descendit de plus en plus, parcourant d'abord son torse, puis son ventre et s'arrêta au bord de son caleçon. La dernière barrière.

Dean haletait, les joues rougies par le plaisir, les yeux embués. Castiel était dans le même état et il le trouvait vraiment beau.

Castiel jouait avec l'élastique du caleçon de Dean, le faisait languir. Tandis que les deux hommes étaient proches de leur limite.

« Et qui est-ce qui joue avec l'autre au juste ? » Grogna Dean.

Castiel fit taire Dean d'un baiser et passa sa main sur le renflement de son caleçon. Dean sursauta au contact et frissonna de plaisir. Castiel ne laissa pas de répit à son amant et glissa cette même main à l'intérieur. Ses ongles griffèrent doucement le gland, faisant gémir l'ange qui restait en demande.

Gênait par ce fichu caleçon, Castiel le fit glisser le long de ses jambes et le jeta à l'autre bout de la chambre. Le sexe de Dean se dressait fièrement devant lui et le brun lança un regard empli de luxure à son compagnon.

Trouvant injuste que Cas soit encore 'habillé', Dean glissa ses doigts entre l'élastique du caleçon de son ange et commença à lui ôter.

« Comme ça on est à égalité. » Murmura-t-il avec envie.

Sans que Castiel ne s'y attende, Dean avait enroulé sa main autour de sa verge tendue et commençait de lent vas et vient.

« Hum… Tu viens de me piquer mon idée là, mon ange. » Gémis Castiel en soufflant pour ne pas venir trop vite.

Dean s'arrêta d'un coup dans son mouvement laissant un Castiel frustré. « Oh il faut me le dire si cela te déplait mon ange. »

« Dean Winchester, si tu ne reprends pas tout de suite ce mouvement si divin, je te jure que je ne réponds plus de mes actes. »

« Ne plus répondre de tes actes ? C'est plutôt tentant comme idée… » Fit Dean en frôlant son sexe du bout des doigts.

Castiel mordit le cou de Dean légèrement plus fort et empoigna sa verge d'une main ferme. Il commença à donner des petits coups de poignet.

Dean adorait jouer avec le feu ? Il allait être servi. D'ailleurs ce dernier avait lâché un gémissement qui prouvait son contentement. Continuant ses mouvements, Castiel l'embrassa langoureusement et avec passion. S'il pouvait, il l'embrasserait pendant des heures entières. Il accéléra le mouvement en savourant les gémissements de plaisir de Dean.

« Cas… Je vais… » Encore une fois Castiel le coupa d'un baiser. Il s'amusait à le taquiner, il faisait varier la vitesse de sa main le long de son membre. Il insinua sa langue dans sa bouche et l'emporta dans un baiser fiévreux et amoureux. Soudain Dean rompu le baiser et c'est dans un gémissement rauque qu'il se libéra dans la main de son ange de petit ami.

Castiel le regarda droit dans les yeux, amena sa main souillée à sa bouche et y fit glisser le bout de sa langue contre, goûtant au plaisir de Dean, qui complètement subjugué le regardait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, haletant à cause du plaisir et du spectacle qu'offrait Castiel.

« Tu as vraiment bon goût… » Castiel lui fit un clin d'œil.

Dean ne s'imaginait pas du tout que Castiel pouvait être comme ça. Mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire.

« Au moins, jouer avec le feu permet beaucoup de choses. Non ? » Plaisanta Dean en lui faisant un bisou sur le bout du nez.

Castiel s'approcha du visage de Dean et l'emporta dans un énième baiser, auquel il y répondit.

« Je crois que dans tous les cas je n'aurais pas pu me retenir. » Dit Castiel le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Tu es vraiment incroyable Cas. » Rigola Dean.

« C'est peut-être pour ça que tu m'aimes non ? »

« Pour ça et pleins d'autres choses. »

Dean venait de pousser Cas sur le lit, il lui mordilla l'oreille puis lui murmura :

« Et maintenant, je vais te rendre la pareille mais à ma manière. Qu'en penses-tu ? » Demanda-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

« J'en dis que je suis tout à toi, corps et âme. »

« Je t'aime Cas. »

« Moi aussi mon ange »

Dean caressa les cuisses de Cas puis lui mordilla l'aine, il prit son membre durci par le plaisir en main et glissa sa langue sur son gland. Castiel eut un soubresaut, le plaisir lui électrisa tout le corps.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux.

Dean fit glisser sa langue tout le long jusqu'à la base puis remonta sensuellement. Il recommença ce même manège 2-3 fois pour faire languir Cas, ce qui fonctionnait à merveille, puis le prit en bouche. Castiel laissa échapper un petit gémissement. C'était la première fois pour lui et il devait avouer que c'était beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il s'imaginait.

Dean commença de tendre vas et vient, faisant varier la vitesse. Sachant que Castiel ne tiendrait pas éternellement, Dean le fit languir en pressant la base en même temps. Il retira sa bouche, mais continua de donner des petits coups de langue.

« Arr.. . Arrêtes de jouer… Bordel… C'est toi le démon… » Castiel avait du mal à suivre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir tellement son plaisir était grand.

Dean souriait de toutes ses dents. Il remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de Castiel.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tout en toi me donne envie. » Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Tu peux parler toi. » Il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et caressa ses épaules

Dean reprit ses vas et vient avec sa main, caressant le gland de son pouce par intermittence. Castiel était au bord de l'explosion, il s'agrippa au cou de Dean tandis que ce dernier l'emmenait dans les affres du plaisir. Au moment où son plaisir atteignit son paroxysme, Castiel enfouit sa tête contre le cou de Dean et se libéra en gémissant plutôt bruyamment, ce qui ne manqua pas à Dean.

XXXXX

Castiel essaya de reprendre son souffle puis ils allèrent prendre une douche rapidement. Une fois tout propre et sentant le frais, Castiel emmena Dean à la cuisine pour un bon petit déjeuner.

« Il est quelle heure au juste ? » Demanda Dean en regardant le percolateur galérer.

Castiel posa les deux cuillères et vint prendre Dean dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque.

« Il est exactement 8h23. Et j'adore les réveilles avec toi. Merci. » Dit-il en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui et en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Ce fut avec plaisir mon ange. Et merci à toi. C'était parfait. »

« C'est normal je suis parfait. » Dit Castiel.

Dean fit de grands yeux ronds et partit dans un fou rire incontrôlé. Castiel se mit à sourire et se servit une tasse de lait au chocolat.

« J'avoue que tu es parfait mais… Franchement, c'est la première fois qu'en dehors des combats je sois autant marqué. » Dit le châtain en lui montrant une marque de dents dans son cou.

« Au moins ils le sauront que tu es pris ! » Castiel attrapa Dean par la nuque, déposa un baiser sur la marque puis l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« Mais bébé, tu sais très bien qu'à cause de _ce gène_ , les gens ne peuvent pas. » L'informa Dean en caressant la joue du brun du bout du doigt.

« Pas tout à fait. Ils ne peuvent rien faire certes, mais ils peuvent te draguer et essayer d'attirer ton attention sur eux ! » Dit-il en détournant le regard, l'air vexé.

Dean tira sur sa joue et lui vola la tasse des mains. Il le trouvait vraiment mignon à bouder comme ça.

« Je t'aime Cas, vraiment. Et je laisserais personne se mettre entre nous. » Lui dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Même pas cette _Anna_? » Demanda Cas avec amertume.

« _Surtout_ pas elle. Bon sang, tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Bien sûr que si. C'est aux autres que je ne fais pas confiance. Je t'aime aussi _Angel_. » Répondit Cas en reprenant sa tasse et en tendant une autre à Dean.

Ils prirent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur.


	18. Chapter 17

Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je m'excuse pour ce nouveau retard, avec les épreuves, et les soucis j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire, de plus j'ai quelques difficultés à trouver l'envie d'écrire, malgré que j'ai encore des idées pour la suite.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plairas. Merci pour vos reviews, merci de continuer à lire. C'est vraiment encourageant pour la suite.

Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas vous dire quand sortira le prochain chapitre étant donné les jours difficiles, mais je ne l'abandonnerai certainement pas !

Merci à vous.

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes qui reste

* * *

Crowley avait mis la main sur le registre des nouveaux anges gardiens et ce qui était encore en formation. Il avait déjà concocté une petite liste personnelle. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de les contacter. Peut-être qu'il devait envoyer une sorte de postier, avec des invitations genre : vous avez gagné un concours.

Crowley se dirigea vers les documentations d'invitation.

Il ne fallait pas quelque chose de trop démon. Soudain il eut le lieu de rencontre en tête. Ce fameux bar ! Il devait en parler avec Meg.

Donc pour en revenir à cette invitation, il fallait quelque chose d'assez banal, mais qui captait bien l'esprit tout de même.

Il devait également voir où en était Gaeddon. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle sur l'avancement de la capture des acteurs principaux à sa fête.

Tout rentrait dans l'ordre finalement, ce qui le mit de très bonne humeur ! Il siffla un petit air en regardant sa liste de prochains alliés.

* * *

Balthazar venait enfin de finir de rapport. Souvent les jeunes anges se plaignaient de les faire, et il les comprenait parfaitement ! Il fallait tout détailler, heure, date, lieu. Dire s'il y avait eu quoi que ce soit d'anormal. Enfin le parfait mélange pour se faire chier.

L'ange se leva de sa chaise et s'étira longuement. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant d'aller à la frontière. Il décida de rendre visite à Gabriel. En espérant qu'il soit chez lui.

Il fila donc droit chez Gabriel, laissant son regard parcourir les rues et les bâtiments. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de maisons quand on y regardait de plus près. Il y avait quelques petites rues, la grande place, la bibliothèque, le bar, le tribunal, la prison, l'école et d'autres bâtiments en tous genre.

Castiel avait prévu de refaire construire un parc, l'ancien restait dangereux à cause des nombreux arbres qui pouvaient vous tomber dessus.

L'homme traversa la grande place tout en flânant, profitant de la brise fraiche du matin. Les saisons étaient synchronisées avec les humains, cela leurs permettaient d'être un peu plus proche d'eux. C'était une idée de Castiel, comme le fait de manger ou dormir. Mais peu à peu les habitant y avaient prit goût, leur permettant de changer leur habitude.

Castiel en arrivant avait mis beaucoup de choses en place. Et même si au début, il n'avait pas fait l'unanimité, il a su se faire respecter pour sa sagesse, ses idées et sûrement son charme aussi. Balthazar avait souvent entendu des jeunes filles parlaient entre elles de l'ange, voulant essayer d'être l'élue, celle qui sera choisie par l'ange suprême.

Balthazar secoua la tête en y pensant, d'après ce qu'il savait sur Castiel, le jeune homme n'était pas attiré par l'amour. Enfin pas dans l'immédiat.

Mais justement, cela lui fit penser qu'il avait tout faux, vu que Castiel avait trouvé l'élue.

Il pressa le pas pour en parler avec Gabriel, il ne tenait plus en place.

Une fois arrivé à bon port, il frappa quelques coups secs à la porte et attendit un signe de la part de l'ange farceur.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Gabriel un peu trop sérieux au goût de l'homme. C'était le monde à l'envers aujourd'hui.

« Bonjour Balthy, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » Demanda Gabriel directement.

« Salut, salut. Je voulais voir si tu allais bien et aussi te parler de notre petit ange fragile qu'est Castiel. » Plaisanta Balthy.

« Petit ange fragile ? Balthazar, je ne pense pas que Cassi soit fragile. » Répondit Gabriel d'un ton las.

Balthazar poussa Gabriel et entra dans son petit appartement.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as Gabriel ? » Demanda L'ange ennuyé.

«Rien, je réfléchis juste. Et donc, pour Cassi ? » Demanda-t-il ayant déjà une idée de ce que voulait l'ange.

« Il _a_ trouvé l'élu ! Et je _veux_ savoir qui s'est ! » Lança-t-il.

« Je pense que ça ne le regarde que lui. S'il ne l'a pas dit, c'est qu'il veut que ça reste caché. Sûrement. » Gabriel avait répondu trop vite.

« Toi, tu me caches quelque chose. Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ! » Ricana Balthy.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » Se défendit Gabriel en s'asseyant sur son canapé.

L'ange le rejoignit et croisa ses mains derrière sa tête.

« Déjà, tu as répondu trop vite, ça ne te ressemble pas. Ensuite, si tu ne savais rien, tu aurais sauté sur l'occasion. Tu aurais cherché un moyen pour savoir qui s'est ! » Il avait un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

« Je… Suis juste fatigué, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas réagi. »

« C'est ça, cherches-toi une excuse ! Bon, c'est qui ? » insista-t-il.

« Même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas. C'est la vie de Cassi, c'est privé. »

« Tu n'es pas marrant là Gabe… Tu viens de réduire ma joie au néant. » Bouda l'homme.

Gabriel eut un petit sourire. Castiel pouvait être fier de lui, il avait réussi à tenir sa langue. Mais maintenant il devait faire partir l'ange, avant qu'il trouve un moyen de lui faire dire la vérité.

« Désolé Balthy, mais je ne suis pas vraiment bien, donc si tu veux bien repasser plus tard. » Fit Gabriel en jouant parfaitement son rôle de malade, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait faux.

« Ouai, plus tard. T'inquiète, je saurais te faire parler ! » Il se releva et se fit raccompagner à la porte par Gabriel.

« Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas directement au concerné ? » Demanda Gabriel sur le pas de la porte.

« Parce que contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas aussi proche de Castiel. Tu es l'un des seuls. Bien sûr, il me parle, mais ne me dit pas tout comme à toi. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit vers la grande place.

* * *

Gabriel referma la porte en soupirant, lui qui essayait de ne pas penser à l'amour et à cette histoire d'élu, on venait de tout lui remettre en tête.

Cette histoire d'élu, avait des bons comme des mauvais côtés. À la naissance, on a en nous _un gène_ , qui fait que l'on ne tombe qu'une seule fois amoureux, le véritable amour. Si on ne trouve pas _la personne_ qui fera battre notre cœur pour toujours, on peut sortir avec une personne qui n'a pas trouvé non plus. Mais l'histoire ne dure pas éternellement et il manque _un truc_.

Si l'on touche physiquement une personne qui a déjà trouvé son élu, les 3 anges auront une douleur vive en eux. Les deux âmes sœurs ainsi que la personne qui a tenté le contact physique. Cela permettait aux âmes sœur de prouver l'authenticité de leur lien.

Cependant, peu de personnes sont au courant de cette fameuse douleur. Elles ne savent pas à quoi cela est dû.

Les âmes sœurs qui se sont trouvées, resteront fidèles. Normalement il n'y a pas de rupture possible. Mais dans des cas ultimes où les deux ne peuvent plus se supportaient, elles passent un accord avec _Dieu_ , et elles oublient l'autre, les moments passés, vécus ensemble. C'était triste.

Gabriel lui, ne savait pas exactement qui était cette personne. Bien sûr, il ressentait une certaine attirance pour Sammy, mais ce _n'était pas_ la première fois qu'il avait une attirance. C'était éphémère. Et il ne voulait pas souffrir, ni faire souffrir le petit Sammy. Alors il refusait d'y croire, même d'y penser.

Et pourtant Castiel lui avait dit de donner une chance à cet espoir. Était-ce un signe ?

Tout ça fatigué Gabriel qui avait déjà assez de problèmes.

Il s'affala sur son canapé et laissa partir ses pensées.

* * *

Mais qu'en était-il du pauvre Bobby ? Alors qu'il avait senti la présence des démons dans le bar humain, _quelque chose c'était produit._ Il avait était frappé par une force invisible. Il n'avait jamais vécu ça.

Quelque chose ou quelqu'un s'était nourri de son énergie spirituelle. Ce qui l'avait mis hors-service pendant plusieurs jours. En se réveillant, il n'avait plus aucune notion de temps, ni de lieu. Une partie de sa force vitale n'était pas encore revenue non plus. On peut dire qu'il était dans de beaux draps.

Soudain un flash puissant le projeta dans une faille magique. Un ange le rappelait sûrement ! Enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Le vieux gardien atterrit lourdement dans un jardin abandonné. Il se releva et frotta son derrière. L'atterrissage n'avait pas été sans mal.

À présent, il devait comprendre sa situation et se situer géographiquement. Paradis, terre ou enfer ?

Il fit le tour de la propriété du regard et vit une cabane. Soudain, les souvenirs refirent surface.

Pourquoi était-il tombé _ici_ ? C'était un lieu en rapport avec John. Mais Bobby ne faisait en aucun cas parti de ce souvenir. Il se souvint juste que l'homme lui parlait souvent de ce coin abandonné où il emmenait _son fils_. Dean ! Cela avait un lien avec le rejeton. Mais pourquoi était-ce lui qui avait atterri ici, il ne comprenait pas.

Bobby avança jusqu'à la porte de cabane et au moment où il voulut l'ouvrir, une forme était apparu à l'intérieur. L'ange resta stupéfait. John se tenait droit devant lui, comment cela était possible ? _Il était mort !_

« Mon cher Bobby, ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda John d'une voix froide.

« Tu es censé être mort, John. » Lui répondit-il.

John ria d'un rire sans vie.

« Mais je le suis. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre âme retenue contre son gré. » Argumenta le patriarche Winchester.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

« J'ai un petit message à te faire passer, bien sûr il est dans ton intérêt ainsi que celui de tout le paradis de m'écouter et suivre mon conseil. »

« Crache le morceau. Tu n'as pas changé John. Toujours à tourner autour du pot. »

« Sottises ! Bon, tu dois sûrement voir mon cher fils et dû le côtoyer, je me trompe ? » S'informa John.

« Et alors ? Viens-en aux faits ! »

« Tue-le. Tu _DOIS_ le tuer pour le bien de tout le monde. Il va réussir qu'à vous attirer de nombreux problèmes. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. »

Bobby était sous le choc. Comment Dean pouvait faire du mal à des innocents ?

« Tu es un monstre John, tuer ton propre fils ? Tu as perdu la tête ? » S'offusqua le vieil ange.

« Je te rectifie. C'est Dean le monstre. Il a subi la _malédiction_. Il n'y a eu que peu de personnes qui l'ont eu, et il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui. Franchement, pourquoi lui ? »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Tut tut tut… Cherche par toi-même, mais tue-le. C'est tout ce que tu dois faire. Et si dans les 2 prochains jours ce n'est pas fait, les habitants seront au courant pour lui. Il sera chassé et tué. » Ricana John.

« Tu es complètement fou ! Tu as oublié que c'est ton fils ? »

« Non, comme je n'ai pas oublié que ce n'est pas que mon _seul_ fils.» John laissait beaucoup de mystère dans ses paroles.

« Pas le seul. C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?! »

Bobby n'eut pas le temps d'avoir de nouvelle réponse que soudain un nouveau flash l'aveugla et il se réveilla en sursaut.

Il était couché sur un lit, dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. La chambre de soin de Missouri.

«Bobby, vous êtes enfin revenu à vous ? » S'exclama Missouri.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda l'homme.

« Tu as eu une interférence entre ton esprit et ton corps. »

Bobby se leva d'un coup.

« John ! » Cria-t-il d'un coup.

« Il est mort oui et alors ? »

Missouri n'eut pas le temps de demander d'autres renseignements que Bobby était déjà partie.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ici… »

* * *

Bobby se dirigea en courant jusqu'à un certain appartement, il espérait que l'ange suprême soit là et pas occupé. C'était extrêmement important !

Une fois devant la porte, il toqua à plusieurs reprises rapidement.

« Eh Bobby ! On s'inquiétait ! Où étais-tu passé ? » Demanda Castiel en ouvrant la porte.

« J'ai besoin de vous parler de toute urgence. »

Castiel le laissa entrer et Bobby tomba nez à nez avec un Dean qui buvait un café. Ce Dernier faillit recracher le précieux liquide à l'apparition du gardien.

« Qu'est-ce que le gamin fait ici ? » Demanda-t-il. Une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Castiel en s'asseyant et en invitant Bobby à faire de même. Ignorant totalement sa question.

Dean resta silencieux. Le regard du vieux bougre lui avait noué la gorge.

« C'est que… C'est assez personnel et vraiment important. » Il fixa Dean en même temps qu'il parlait.

« C'est bon je suis en trop, j'ai compris. » Fit Dean en roulant les yeux.

Castiel se leva et emmena Dean à l'étage. Sous le regard surpris du gardien.

Depuis quand il était si proche ces deux-là ?

En haut, dans la chambre de Castiel, les deux anges venaient d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Je dois faire mon travail Dean, je pense pas en avoir pour longtemps. » Dit Castiel.

Dean lui tourna le dos, son corps tremblait.

« Oui, oui. Je comprends. » Répondit-il en serrant les dents.

Castiel s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. La tension tomba peu à peu dans le corps de Dean.

« Quelque chose ne va pas mon ange. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Je n'ai pas aimé son regard… » Dean serra les poings, l'histoire du procès ne devait pas être finie. Il ne voyait que ça.

« Je fais au plus vite d'accord ? » Dean se retourna au moment où Castiel lui dit cela et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Je n'ai pas le choix d'attendre de toute façon. Pas vrai ? » Dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

« C'est vrai. » rigola Castiel. « Je t'aime Dean. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Un dernier baiser et Castiel redescendit s'occuper du problème Bobby.

« Désolé pour l'attente. » Dit l'ange suprême en rentrant dans le salon.

« Ce n'est rien. Je vais aller droit au but parce que c'est grave. Trop grave. J'ai eu une rencontre, un problème lors de ma mission, j'ai revu John Winchester. »

« Le père de Dean… »

« Oui. Et il m'a parlé de Dean. Enfin, disons qu'il m'a ordonné de le tuer. »

« Quoi ?! Il n'en est pas question. » Vociféra Castiel.

« Dean serait le porteur d'une malédiction qui pourrait causer la fin du paradis. » Cela faisait mal à Bobby de redire toutes ses paroles.

« Tu parles de _la_ malédiction ? » Un voile se posa sur le visage du brun.

« Je ne l'a connaît pas, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de tuer Dean… Je ne serai pas venu vous en parler. John menace de mettre tout le peuple au courant. Quand ça arrivera… »

« Dean se fera tuer. » Castiel allait devenir fou.

« C'est quoi cette malédiction ? » Demanda le gardien, nerveux.

« Il y a 20 ans, une confrérie de sorcières ont maudit un bon nombre de nourrissons. _D'après Père_ , ces enfants étaient porteurs d'un gène en plus, la destruction. Cela consistait au fait que l'enfant pouvait devenir violent, et rapidement incontrôlable. Il pouvait tout détruire sur son passage et tuer quiconque se mettait sur son chemin. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de porteur du gène… » Soudain Castiel repensa au comportement de son amant. Ses colères noires qu'il avait eues. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

« Que fait-on ? Dean est encore considéré comme meurtrier pour un bon nombre de citoyens. S'ils apprennent en plus qu'il porte ce gène, ils ne vont pas le laisser vivant. » S'inquiéta Bobby.

« Où as-tu rencontré John ? » demanda soudainement Castiel.

« Dans la vieille cabane, dans le jardin abandonné près du lac de la frontière. » répondit Bobby s'en savoir où voulait en venir l'ange.

« On va y emmener Dean. Il me faut des réponses. Si John y était, il y sera toujours.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de l'emmener là-bas. » Fit le gardien.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda l'ange avec curiosité.

« Cet endroit fait partie des souvenirs de Dean. Est-ce bon de lui rappeler son père défunt ? »

Castiel regarda en direction des escaliers. Il avait senti lorsque Dean avait appris que son père était un traître et qu'il était mort, une sorte de peur, de terreur même. Alors que le jeune homme avait essayé de faire passer ça pour de la tristesse.

Quelque chose clochait. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

« Je vais le chercher. On n'a pas une minute à perdre. » Fit Castiel très sérieusement.

L'ange remonta dans la chambre et trouva Dean devant la fenêtre. Le garçon avait un regard triste et mélancolique. Le cœur du brun se serra. Il s'approcha doucement du Winchester et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu m'as l'air bien triste, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive _Angel_ ? »

Dean tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Castiel.

Le jeune homme voulait lui montrer toutes ses craintes, toutes ses peurs. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots dessus.

Alors il le fixait, espérant réussir à lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait, qu'il avait le droit de lire en lui.

Castiel le tira contre lui et il se mit à caressa la nuque du jeune homme.

« Je te promets que tout sera bientôt fini, que tu pourras sourire à la vie. » Fit Castiel au creux de son oreille.

Dean pouvait se reposer sur les épaules de son ange. Il portait ce fardeau depuis tellement longtemps. _Il savait_ !

« J'ai besoin de ton aide Dean. J'ai besoin de comprendre ton passé. De savoir ce qui t'est arrivé. » Murmura Castiel.

« Tu vas me détester Cas… » La voix rauque de Dean surpris Castiel.

« Jamais je ne pourrais te détester. Peu importe ce qui nous arrive, je serai toujours là pour toi. Parce que tu es celui qui est important à mon cœur. »

Dean lui, se détestait.

« J'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi à la cabane Dean. » Castiel était nerveux. Il ne savait pas ce que représentait cet endroit pour l'ange.

Dean releva des yeux terrifiés vers Castiel.

« Non… » Réussit-il à articuler.

« Tu ne seras pas seul ! » L'encouragea le brun.

Le Winchester baissa la tête. Il ne voulait plus jamais retourner dans cet endroit de malheur.

« S'il te plaît… Je ne veux pas te perdre Dean. Je dois savoir ! » Castiel essaya de capter le regard du brun. Il posa une main sur sa joue avec douceur.

« Je serai là pour toi. Tu ne craindras rien du tout. Je te le promets. » Ajouta le brun.

Dean hocha la tête. Il avait confiance en son ange. Le brun le serra plus fort dans ses bras et ne cessa de lui répéter Ô combien il l'aimait. Dean se rattacha à lui une nouvelle fois pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau.

Le jeune Winchester releva la tête et agrippa la nuque de son petit ami pour l'embrasser avec amour et passion, il avait besoin de sentir l'ange.

C'est à ce moment que le gardien entra dans la pièce pour informer l'ange suprême que l'heure tournait et qu'il y avait aussi le baptême des nouveaux. Quel ne fut pas le choc en voyant les deux hommes se donner un baiser si passionné !

Dean sentit sa présence mais ne cessa pas pour autant ce qu'il préférait en cet instant.

Bobby s'excusa plus d'une fois après que Castiel ait lâché les lèvres de son ange et lancé un regard noir au trouble-fête. Il se tourna ensuite vers Dean et le regarda avec un petit sourire.

« Pas grave ? » Demanda-t-il en sachant qu'il comprendrait tout de suite.

« Je t'aime. » Fut la seule réponse de Dean. Castiel lui fit un dernier baiser et suivit le gardien qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux.

* * *

Gaeddon était retourné au bar où la confrontation avait eu lieu. Il regarda tout autour de lui afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

Il convoqua un autre démon et lui donna une liste.

« C'est une liste de courses ou quoi ? » Se moqua le démon qui était arrivé.

Gaeddon fit une grimace puis un regard noir au nouveau venu.

« Fais juste ce que je te demande et ne cherche pas les problèmes. Tu ne seras pas d'une grande perte. »

« C'est bon, c'est bon. Un peu d'humour ne donne pas de l'urticaire quand même. »

Le démon s'en alla avec la mystérieuse liste et Gaeddon s'installa au vieux bar.

Les salles ont étaient dévastés après la bataille, des chaises et tables cassées étaient empilées par-ci par-là.

Le démon soupira et sortit le pendentif de sa veste. Bon, la première partie de son plan se mettait doucement en place, malheureusement ce n'était pas la plus dur ! Il devait trouver un moyen d'immobiliser les anges quand ils arriveront. De plus il connaissait la différence de pouvoir. Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids.

* * *

À son réveil, Sam regarda directement dans le lit du dessus. Dean n'était pas rentré.

Il soupira et descendit jusqu'à la cuisine où sa mère déjeunait déjà.

« Bonjour Sam. Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle consciente de l'état de son fils.

« J'ai connu mieux. » répondit-il

« Aller installes-toi, j'ai préparé du bon café. Castiel est avec lui non ? Donc il ne craint rien. »

Sam s'installa à table. C'est sûr qu'avec Castiel il était en sûreté. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que Dean le remplace.

« Tu as fini le rapport de votre mission ? D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est toi qui t'en occupes. Je vois mal Dean le faire d'ailleurs. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Figure toi qu'il l'a fait lui-même. Je n'avais même pas vraiment commencé hier. Et quand je suis rentré, le rapport était fini, entièrement. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait tout ça. » Dit Sam avec étonnement.

« Peut-être qu'il sait le faire ? »

« En cours, il avait toujours les pires notes du groupe, sauf en pratique. »

Madame Junsey haussa des épaules et débarrassa sa tasse.

« Tu sais, peut-être qu'il savait faire les choses mais ne voulait pas le faire ? »

« Mais c'est idiot… »

Sam ne comprenait pas son ami, pourquoi se faire passer pour un cancre alors qu'il pouvait boucler un rapport si rapidement ?

Le portable de Sam bipa, avec espoir il regarda le contact et fut déçu en voyant que c'était simplement Anna.

Il parcourut le message avec désintérêt et lui envoya une réponse sans donner des détails. La jeune fille demandait simplement si le rapport était fini. Le comment ça va, Sam pouvait se le garder. Il ne la pensait pas comme ça.

Il posa sa tasse dans l'évier et alla prendre une douche. Une fois fait, il alla prévenir sa mère de sa sortie.

Prendre l'air aller lui faire du bien, enfin il l'espérait. De toute façon quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas voir son ami de la journée. Cette pensée l'énerva au plus haut point et il partit d'un pas rageur.

Tout en marchant, il fit du tri ses pensées. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites ces derniers jours et depuis hier, le jeune homme se sentait un peu bizarre. Il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue et l'inquiétude. Son esprit resta néanmoins coincé sur un certain ange.

Et soudain il eut un déclic, cette voix dans sa tête pendant la mission, c'était _lui_ !

C'était le même timbre, la même douceur. Cette voix qui ressemblait à une berceuse, il n'y avait que cet ange qui la possédait. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi il lui avait parlé par télépathie ? Encore une histoire compliquée pour Sam. Mais il devait admettre que _le Trickster_ l'avait bien aidé la veille.

Il alla fouiner à la place pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas le trouver. Quelque chose en lui, avait _envie_ de le voir, encore une fois. Et pas en tant que _professeur_.

* * *

Lucifer prit le combiné de téléphone et composa le seul numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« Allô, Raphaël ? » Fit Lucifer.

« Lucifer, que me vaut ce coup de fil ? » Demanda l'homme.

Lucifer mit ses pieds sur son bureau et les croisa, sa chaise de bureau émit un petit grincement.

« J'ai une petite faveur à te demander, rien de bien méchant. » Commença-t-il

« Je t'écoute, mais fait vite, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. » râla Raphaël.

« Oui, oui. Demain, Crowley est censé me livrer le Winchester et Castiel. Mais connaissant cet incompétent, il n'y arrivera pas. Mais tu vois, je m'ennuie beaucoup en ce moment et une petite idée mes venues à l'esprit. »

« Dis-moi tout. »

« Je veux le Winchester à tout prix. Avec lui et Samandriel, je pourrais faire de grandes choses ! Donc demain, si Crowley échoue, tu iras chercher le Winchester pour moi. Ce n'est pas trop compliqué, si ? » Demanda Lucifer en narguant l'homme.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas le pouvoir de cet ange. » Fit songeusement l'ange.

« Mais, tu n'as rien à craindre, c'est un déchu. Il n'a plus ses pouvoirs. Ce sera de la tarte ! » S'exclama avec joie Lucifer.

Il eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil.

« Quoi, tu as peur de ce petit déchu ? » Se moqua-t-il.

« N'importe quoi. Je te le ramènerais demain donc. » il ignora le ton de son frère.

« C'est cela, je compte sur toi ! »

Lucifer raccrocha en se rongeant un ongle. Puis il releva la tête et fit son plus beau sourire. Demain il pourra commencer à jouer.


End file.
